Dividido entre dos amores
by Candy Criss
Summary: Kurt y Blaine son amigos en la Universidad, el castaño está enamorado de Blaine quién es heterosexual por lo que no tiene ninguna oportunidad con él, cuando conoce a Puck decide iniciar una relación con el chico pero cuando Kurt ya no está disponible es justo el momento en que Blaine se da cuenta que tiene sentimientos románticos por su amigo dándose a la tarea de conquistarlo.
1. Chapter 1

_**GLEE NI SUS PERSONAJES ME PERTENECEN, SOLO MI IMAGINACIÓN, ESTE ES UN UNIVERSO ALTERNO CHICO X CHICO.**_

_**Estoy de vuelta con otra historia aunque no tengo muy clara la idea de lo que sucederá, si les puedo decir que actualizaré al menos una vez a la semana y que por supuesto terminaré el fic.**_

_**Sinópsis: **_Kurt y Blaine son amigos en la Universidad, el castaño está enamorado de Blaine quién es heterosexual por lo que no tiene ninguna oportunidad con él, cuando conoce a Puck decide iniciar una relación con el chico pero cuando Kurt ya no está disponible es justo el momento en que Blaine se da cuenta que tiene sentimientos románticos por su amigo dándose a la tarea de conquistarlo.

_**DIVIDIDO ENTRE DOS AMORES**_

_**CAPITULO 1**_

Blaine era uno de los chicos más populares de la Universidad de Dalton no sólo por jugar en el equipo de futbol sino por ser uno de los promedios más alto de su generación y claro está por ser muy carismático así como guapo, su novia al igual que él era popular , su nombre era Marley y la había conocido el primer año de la carrera , tenían dos años juntos, al parecer estaban muy enamorados, tanto que todos daban por hecho que al terminar los estudios se casarían , tendrían unos lindos bebés, una hermosa casa así como un lindo perro, pero la vida no siempre nos lleva por el camino que se supone debemos tomar, algunas veces el destino, la vida, dios, la naturaleza o algo más interfiere y nos sorprende con el resultado.

"_**!Hey amigo ya listo para irnos!**_ " saludó Puck

"_**!Hey Puckerman, yo siempre estoy listo cuando se trata de diversión!" **_

"_**Entonces es hora de irnos, ¿pasaremos por tu chica a su dormitorio o la veremos allá?**_ " preguntó Puck

"_**La veremos allá**_ " respondió el moreno

"_**me parece perfecto Anderson así podrás coquetear un poco con las chicas que nos encontremos**_"

_**KYB**_

Kurt y Rachel iban llegando a la fiesta que organizaba la universidad como bienvenida de regreso a clases aunque realmente tenían un mes de haber comenzado las clases.

"_**Es viernes Kurt así que de seguro habrá muchos chicos lindos entre los cuáles podamos escoger alguno para nosotros"**_ sonrió muy emocionada la morena al tiempo que aplaudía con sus manos como si fuera una niña pequeña.

"_**Si pudiera escoger a alguien sabes perfectamente a quién escogería pero lamentablemente no puedo"**_ terminó de hablar haciendo un puchero muy lindo el castaño quién no se enteró que a lo lejos un chico lo estaba viendo.

"_**Kurt sé que amas a Blaine pero él es heterosexual, no tienes ninguna oportunidad y recuerda que tiene novia, tienes que dejar de pensar en ése hombre, no es sano que tengas dos años enamorado del chico"**_

Kurt suspiró tristemente sabiendo que su amiga tenía razón, que ninguna de sus relaciones anteriores había funcionado por siempre estar comparando como sería si en vez de esos chicos Blaine fuera su novio, logrando que se frustrara y sin darles verdadera oportunidad de que pudieran enamorarlo.

"_**Tienes razón Rachel desde hoy ya no pensaré en Blaine más que solo cómo mi amigo y nada más" **_afirmó el ojiazul.

"_**Así me gusta Kurtie eres un chico muy guapo para que estés solo cuando alguien debería estar disfrutando de ese cuerpo" **_señaló la chica al cuerpo de Kurt

El castaño se sonrojó furiosamente ante el cumplido de su amiga quién no paraba de reír al ver la reacción de su amigo. Al estar distraídos no sintieron cuando un chico alto, bronceado, de cuerpo bien formado y musculoso con una cresta en su cabeza se les acercó sonriendo seductoramente.

"_**hola chicos ¿se están divirtiendo?" **_

Ambos castaños sonrieron al chico esperando saber por cuál de los dos podría estar interesado.

"_**Hola y sí, la estamos pasando muy bien, ¿Qué tal tú?"**_ preguntó Kurt

"_**Estaba bien pero ahora que los ví presiento que será una excelente noche" **_Puck había asegurado sin quitarle los ojos de encima a Kurt y para dejar en claro su afirmación le guiño un ojo al castaño.

"_**!oh¡ que grosero de mi parte no me he presentado soy Noah Puckerman pero pueden llamarme Puck o Pucksaurus"**_

"_**¿Pucksaurus? **_ Preguntó Rachel porque ese apodo tenía que ser una broma ya que nadie en su sano juicio tendría ese sobrenombre ridículo.

"_**Me dicen así porque soy alto , fuerte y todo un semental"**_ dijo mirando a Kurt levantando las cejas en un gesto que trato de ser sexy pero más bien lo hizo quedar como gracioso haciendo reír al ojiazul quién se sintió extrañamente cómodo con aquél chico que acababa de conocer.

"_**yo soy Kurt Hummel y ella es mi amiga Rachel Berry**_ "

"_**Es un placer conocerlos, ¿son de primer año? porque nunca los había visto y jamás olvidaría a alguien como tú Kurt mmmm digo como ustedes"**_ se corrigió rápidamente el atleta.

"**Somos de tercer año Puck pero gracias por decirnos que nos vemos más jóvenes**" respondió coquetamente el castaño sin proponérselo.

"_**No necesitas hacer cumplidos a los dos Puck cuando es más que obvio que te gusta Kurt así que mejor me voy para no hacer mal tercio, diviértanse chicos"**_ dijo Rachel feliz de que su amigo tendría algo de diversión esta noche.

La música comenzó a sonar más fuerte al ritmo de Aplausse de Lady gaga por lo que muchos se lanzaron a la pista a bailar y entre ellos Kurt y Puck, ambos chicos eran excelente bailarines, pero Puck estaba hipnotizado con el movimiento de las caderas del castaño quién tenía los ojos cerrados sintiendo la música y sus brazos levantados.

_**KYB**_

Blaine había llegado a la fiesta de bienvenida con su amigo Puck quién se había desaparecido prácticamente desde que llegaron dejándolo sólo con la no muy agradable Kitty quién no dejaba de hacerle propuestas indecorosas, había infructuosamente tratado de alejarse de ella pero había sido imposible, desesperándose a cada segundo más porque su novia no llegaba a rescatarlo.

"_**Kitty discúlpame pero tengo que ir al baño" **_

"_**está bien Blaine pero no tardes, te estaré esperando"**_ le dijo Kitty guiñándole un ojo y lanzándole un beso.

Blaine finalmente se había librado de Kitty, pero se preguntaba cómo es que no se le había ocurrido antes decirle esa mentira a la chica.

Blaine caminaba pero no hacia los baños sino hacia el área de las bebidas dónde ordenó una cerveza bebiéndola tranquilamente, hasta que sintió que su celular vibraba en su pantalón leyendo que era un mensaje de Marley.

"_**Blaine cariño lo siento pero no podré ir a la fiesta, me siento muy cansada, prefiero quedarme en mi dormitorio y dormirme temprano, no es necesario que vengas, quédate y disfruta de la fiesta, nos vemos mañana te amo" MARLEY**_

Blaine estaba desilusionado de que Marley no viniera pero no se iba a lamentar por eso, ahí había muchas chicas con quiénes podría pasar un buen rato sin que su novia se enterara, se paró y caminó para escoger a su presa cuando de repente apareció en su campo de visión su amigo Kurt bailando provocativamente con otro chico al cual reconoció rápidamente como Puck quién tenía sus manos en las caderas del castaño para acercarlo más hacia él, los dos reían cuando Puck tomó los brazos de Kurt y los puso sobre su cuello, ambos chicos lucían muy relajados , dando la impresión de ser una pareja, al ver esa escena Blaine se sintió molesto y sin pensarlo se acercó a sus amigos para saludarlos logrando que se separaran.

"_**Kurt me alegra verte, ¿porqué no me avisaste cuándo llegaste? , te hubiera ido a recoger al aeropuerto " **_ con esa pregunta quería dejarle en claro a Puck que él conocía al ojiazul, agregando rápidamente _**¡ah¡ veo que ya conoces a mi amigo Puck"**_ tanto Puck como Kurt dejaron de bailar, segundos después Blaine chocaba puños con Puckerman y a él le pasaba un brazo por su hombros, el castaño ya estaba acostumbrado a que Blaine se comportara como un hermano protector cuándo lo veía con algún chico dejándoles en claro que él no estaba solo y que tenía quién lo defendiera así que ese acto no le impresionó, quitándose el brazo de Blaine de sus hombros y acercándose un poco más a Puck.

A Blaine no le agradó que el castaño se alejara de él pero fingió que no le importó.

**_"Hola Blaine, no te avisé que ya había llegado porque dos días antes de regresar a California estuvimos platicando por teléfono y me dijiste que regresabas hasta octubre y mañana es primero de octubre, pensaba llamarte mañana." _** Respondió agitadamente el castaño quién recuperaba el aire después de estar bailando por una hora completa.

.

" _**Acabo de conocer a Puck , no tenía idea de que se conocieran pero me alegra porque así podemos pasar tiempo juntos los tres" **_ sonrió alegremente Kurt _** "bueno si eso está bien contigo Puck" **_

"_**Es perfecto para mí cariño"**_ respondió Puck quién en ningún momento había soltado la cintura del castaño.

**_"Blaine amigo no quiero ser grosero pero queremos seguir bailando" _** terminó de decir el chico de la cresta girando rumbo a la pista y empujando ligeramente a Kurt frente a él dejando su mano en la espalda para mostrar a todos que era su pareja.

Kurt sólo alcanzó a voltear sobre su hombro para despedirse de Blaine sonriendo dulcemente de algo que Puck le estaba diciendo.

El moreno se sentó y vio como sus amigos bailaban, varias chicas se le acercaron invitándolo a bailar pero él se negó amablemente diciendo que tenía lastimado un tobillo. Durante la hora y media que estuvo sentado vio como Puck con el pretexto de bailar tocaba y acariciaba a Kurt cada vez más, molestándose de que Kurt no lo detuviera, inocentemente Blaine creía que su molestia era porque no quería que nadie lastimara a su amigo y conociendo la reputación de Puck sabía que eso era lo más probable.

A las dos de la mañana a través de las bocinas anunciaron que era la última canción.

"**Me divertí mucho esta noche gracias a ti Puck "**

"_**Yo también disfruté mucho de ésta noche y no será la última" **_aseguró Puckerman

El atleta no quería que esa noche maravillosa con el castaño terminara por lo que se ofreció a llevarlo a su dormitorio uniéndoseles Blaine (claro está que a Puck no le hizo gracia ya que con su amigo cerca le sería imposible conseguir un beso de despedida pero quién sabe y ta lvez si lo conseguiría), los tres platicaron animadamente quedando de acuerdo de verse al día siguiente a las cuatro de la tarde en una cafetería cerca del campus pero si Blaine creía que la despedida de sus amigos sería un _"hasta mañana, nos vemos"_ se equivocó porque Puck no lo pensó dos veces inclinándose para besar a Kurt quién no lo detuvo devolviendo el beso para molestia de Anderson.

Blaine al ver esa escena se sintió mal del estómago pero no dijo nada recibiendo un simple _"adiós_" de parte de Kurt.

Esa noche Kurt se durmió con una sonrisa en su rostro porque al parecer al fin había encontrado a alguien que lo hiciera olvidar al moreno de cejas triangulares.

Blaine por su parte no durmió casi nada, se sentía inquieto y le echó la culpa a que al día siguiente tendría un exámen muy difícil, quedándose dormido casi al amanecer.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_**¿Que les pareció el capítulo? Les gustaría que el fic fuera Mpreg?  
**_

_**No olviden dejar un review para hacerme saber su opinión**_

_**Besos y abrazos**_

_**Candy Criss (Agar)**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**GLEE NI SUS PERSONAJES ME PERTENECEN SOLO MI IMAGINACIÓN, ÉSTE ES UN UNIVERSO ALTERNO CHICO X CHICO.**_

Quiero comunicarles que será un fic Mpreg porque hubo más votos a favor que en contra pero eso no sucederá en los primeros capítulos. Les agradezco sus votos.

Respondo todos sus review a los que tienen cuenta en FF, en twitter y Facebook. Gracias por tomarse el tiempo para agregar a favorito, dar seguir o agregarme a autor.

_**Faride:**_ Blaine no será el único celoso también lo estará Puck

_**DIVIDIDO ENTRE DOS AMORES**_

_**CAPITULO 2**_

"_**Kuuurrttt no entiendo nada" **_ se quejaba Blaine

"_**Blaine no entiendes nada porque en vez de prestar atención a clases te la pasáste texteando con Marley, ven, sube a mi cama para poder explicarte lo que no entiendas" **_dijo el castaño palmeando a un lado en su cama.

Blaine y Kurt eran muy amigos, se conocieron cuando ingresaron a la Universidad coincidiendo en varias fiestas universitarias para finalmente darse cuenta que estaban en las mismas clases de Derecho, ambos querían ser abogados y cada vez faltaba menos para poder serlo.

Pasaban mucho tiempo juntos porque no sólo coincidían en su sueño de ser abogados sino también en sus gustos musicales, moda, películas y series, así que pasar tiempo entre ellos era algo que se sentía natural, sin darse cuenta Kurt comenzó a enamorarse de Blaine ya que el chico era fácil de querer además de muy cariñoso, el moreno era una persona cálida y muy física, tocaba mucho a las personas en especial al castaño, lo que logró hacer que se sintiera especial pero…siempre hay un pero….. Blaine no era gay, él salía con una chica de nombre Marley , quién era muy linda y agradable con Kurt , por lo que se sentía mal por albergar sentimientos de amor por el moreno pero aunque quisiera evitarlo no podía, trató de ser fuerte y salir con otros chicos para olvidarlo pero nunca funcionaba.

Su romance anterior con Dave Karofsky duró seis meses, fué sumamente agotador estar con alguien tan celoso y más porque en vez de sentirse halagado se sentía vigilado y asfixiado, si había durado todo ese tiempo con Dave era para no estar solo además de que Dave era todo un semental en la cama y extrañaría no tener más sexo con él , pero eso era todo, sólo sexo y no amor , a Kurt le rompía el corazón ver que Blaine era feliz con Marley y no con él , al parecer su enamoramiento hacia el moreno no pasaba desapercibido para su novio quién no soportaba ver a Anderson cerca de Kurt porque entonces él se volvía invisible para el castaño, sus celos eran justificados pero el ojiazul no se daba cuenta.

El día que Kurt decidió terminar su noviazgo fué debido al escándalo que le armó Dave fuera de su salón de clases, gritando y vociferando amenazas no sólo contra el chico que platicaba con Kurt sino a él también, ese incidente fué la gota que derramó el vaso , el castaño no estaba coqueteando con Bruce, ellos simplemente estaban platicando para ponerse de acuerdo sobre un trabajo en equipo que debían entregar en dos días, plática que se vió interrumpida cuando el grandulón empujó a Bruce tan fuerte que lo hizo caer, el chico pálido reaccionó deprisa interponiéndose para que Dave no golpeara a Bruce , acto que Dave vió como una afirmación de que entre ellos existía algo , logrando enfurecerlo más y queriendo matar a Bruce gritándole que no coqueteara con su novio a lo que Kurt le respondió que el chico era heterosexual y que aunque fuera gay él nunca le sería infiel pero dado que veía que no confiaba en él no veía ninguna razón para continuar ese noviazgo dando por finalizada su relación, Dave no estaba conforme con esa decisión pero no pudo hacer nada ya que sonó el timbre anunciando que su profesor no tardaría en llegar, alejándose del lugar rápidamente ante las miradas de enojo de Kurt así como de sus compañeros.

De repente escuchó detrás de él una voz bastante familiar que lo felicitaba por estar soltero otra vez diciéndole algo que lo sorprendió:

"_**Creí que nunca lo dejarías, tú mereces a alguien mejor que Dave**_" Blaine habló fuerte y claro, mostrando una gran sonrisa al saber que su amigo ya no era novio de Dave.

"_**No sé si merezco a alguien mejor o no Blaine pero estoy muy feliz de haber terminado con él y ser libre de sus celos enfermizos" **_ respondió aliviado el castaño.

"_**Yo también estoy muy feliz de que lo hayas dejado" **_ dijo el moreno al tiempo que levantaba su mano derecha y la ponía en la mejilla de Kurt acariciándola con mucha ternura, un gesto que sorprendió al castaño porque no era la primera vez que el moreno hacía eso, en algunas ocasiones lo abrazaba más tiempo del que se consideraba el adecuado para los amigos, acostumbraba besarlo en la mejilla siempre que lo veía y todas esas muestras de afecto podían ser en presencia de gente o a solas, dejándolo confundido e ilusionado creyendo que tal vez algún día el moreno pudiera corresponder a sus sentimientos, sin embargo cuando albergaba más esperanzas todo se venía abajo al verlo besándose con Marley , pero el día que se dio cuenta que no podía seguir ilusionándose con Blaine fué uno de los días más horribles que podía recordar, cuando el chico le había pedido que se reunieran en su dormitorio para estudiar y al llegar encontró la puerta semi abierta, al empujarla para entrar vió a Blaine y a Marley teniendo relaciones sexuales, él sólo se tapó la boca para que no escucharan su grito de sorpresa , cerrando suavemente la puerta y alejándose de ahí a toda prisa hasta llegar a su dormitorio, cayendo en su cama soltando desgarradores sollozos que en algunos momentos le impedían respirar, calmándose por momentos hasta que el recuerdo de esas imágenes volvían a llenar su mente lo que hacía que comenzara a llorar hasta que se quedó dormido.

Los siguientes días había evitado a Blaine lo más que pudo , ya que no estaba seguro de poder verlo sin romper a llorar, sabía que Blaine nunca lo tocó, abrazó ó beso su mejilla con ninguna mala intención pero aún así se sentía como si hubiera sido traicionado, sabía que era irracional sentirse de esa manera pero no podía evitarlo, era necesario que estuviera alejado unos días del chico, esos días le sirvieron para mentalizarse y hacerse a la idea de que necesitaba olvidar sus sentimientos por Blaine , así que decidió que la siguiente ocasión que estuviera en una relación daría el doscientos por ciento para que funcionara, sin saber que muy pronto estaría en un noviazgo con un chico que haría que olvidara a Blaine.

Blaine se extrañó de que Kurt no fuera a estudiar con él pero pensó que tal vez estuvo muy ocupado así que no le reclamó nada al castaño pero aunque hubiera querido no lo había visto en varios días ni le había respondido a sus llamadas, mensajes ni textos, Blaine estaba desesperado por verlo, cuando estaba con Kurt todo era más fácil y más sencillo, él ingenuamente creía que era porque el castaño era su mejor amigo quién lo comprendía mejor que nadie, sin cuestionarse que lo que sentía con Kurt no lo sentía ni lo había sentido con nadie más.

Las clases de segundo año habían concluido, Kurt y Blaine siguieron en contacto por teléfono durante sus vacaciones por medio del Facebook , facetime , skype y todo medio electrónico disponible , al terminar ese ciclo escolar el castaño estaba decidido a ver y pensar en Blaine como sólo un amigo y nada más, parecía que funcionaba porque todo su verano lo pasó estupendamente, casi no pensaba en el moreno a excepción de cuando se comunicaban, su verano fué divertido, salió con un chico con quién tuvo varias citas y con quién tuvo algunas sesiones de sexo pero ambos eran concientes de que era una relación de verano , sin ninguna intención de querer prolongarla más allá de ese tiempo.

Al comenzar el tercer año todo había ido de maravilla sobre todo desde que conoció a Puck y había comenzado a salir con él, el chico lo hacía olvidar todo, en verdad era feliz con Noah aunque oficialmente todavía no eran novios aunque estaba seguro de que eso pasaría muy pronto.

" _**¿Kurt paso por ti a las 7 para que vayamos a cenar si estás deacuerdo"**_ preguntó Puck por teléfono

"_**Claro que sí Puck estaré listo a esa hora" **_respondió el castaño alegremente, platicaron un poco más y se despidieron, el castaño se tomó su tiempo y estuvo listo a las 6:30 P.M. estaba muy emocionado por su cita, mientras checaba que su celular, cartera y llaves estuvieran listas escuchó que tocaron la puerta de su dormitorio _**"toc,, toc, toc, toc"**_ se emocionó al imaginar que era Puck quién había llegado antes de tiempo , abrió la puerta con una gran sonrisa en su cara la cual se desvaneció un poco al ver que no era Puck quién se encontraba en su puerta sino Blaine.

"_**Hola Kurt, que guapo te ves"**_ decía el moreno mientras lo veía de arriba abajo con una mirada que nada tenía que ver con la de un amigo sino con alguien que veía a un chico que le gustaba.

Blaine no notó que la sonrisa de Kurt se había desvanecido un poco al verlo, ya que al parecer esperaba ver a alguien más que a él, pero fué porque estaba embobado viendo lo guapo y sexy que lucía su castaño amigo.

"_**Kurt estás muy sexy y no me quejo de eso pero no era necesario que te arreglaras tanto si solo vamos a ver una película en tu habitación"**_

Kurt estaba muy apenado porque había olvidado que se citó con Blaine para ver una película algo que antes jamás sucedió pero al mismo tiempo sintiéndose feliz de haberlo olvidado ya que eso era un gran avance de que su enamoramiento estaba disminuyendo, asi que le dio a su amigo una sonrisa de disculpa.

"_**Lo siento Blaine olvidé nuestra cita así que hice planes con Puck y pasará a recogerme en cualquier momento"**_

Para Blaine no fué nada agradable escuchar que Kurt olvidó su cita y mucho menos que saldría con Puck, claro , ambos chicos eran sus amigos pero eso no significaba que los quisiera juntos, por alguna razón se sentía posesivo con respecto al castaño algo que comenzaba a notar pero a lo que no había dado mucha importancia, estaba a punto de volver hablar cuando escuchó la inconfundible voz de Puck.

"_**Cariño estás increíblemente sexy no sé si podré evitar poner mis manos sobre ti"**_

El ojiazul río ante esas palabras coquetas respondiendo de igual manera

"_**Puckie yo me quejaría si no lo hicieras"**_ dijo Kurt al tiempo que se acercaba al chico del mohicano para besar sus labios en un casto beso el cuál se convirtió en un beso salvaje y posesivo por parte de Noah dejando a ambos chicos excitados tanto que en vez de salir a cenar decidieron quedarse en la habitación del ojiazul dónde pidieron comida a domicilio y se hicieron muchos mimos y caricias no todas clasificación PG, al principio Blaine había querido invitarse para evitar que Puck pusiera sus manos y boca sobre Kurt pero por más que lo intentó Noah no lo permitió ya que le dijo que esa noche le pediría al castaño ser su novio haciendo que el corazón y el estómago del moreno le dolieran pero creyó que ese dolor era debido a que algún alimento le cayó mal, por lo que se alejó dejando a sus amigos sólos y dirigiéndose al dormitorio de Marley con quién tuvo sexo durante algunas horas ya que por más que lo intentaba no llegaba al orgasmo hasta que la imagen de su castaño amigo se cruzó por su mente, no era ninguna imagen atrevida sólo era Kurt con una gran sonrisa lo que fué suficiente para que se excitara y llegara a su orgasmo en cuestión de segundos , dejando a ambos satisfechos , luego de algunos besos ambos se quedaron dormidos.

Blaine no se detuvo a pensar la razón de porque no se había excitado hasta que pensó en Kurt, así mismo Marley agradeció que Blaine no notara su falta de entusiasmo, la mente y corazón de ambos no se encontraba con la persona que estaba en esa habitación sino con otras que se encontraban lejos de ahí.

Noah después de varios besos y mimos le propuso a Kurt ser su novio quién aceptó sin pensarlo dos veces, al despedirse esa noche el castaño sintió una alegría que hacía mucho tiempo no sentía al tener novio, para Noah era la primera vez que le hacía ilusión estar en una relación, le emocionaba saber que Kurt era suyo y que al día siguiente todos en la Universidad lo sabrían haciéndolo sentir orgulloso así como feliz de ser tan afortunado de tener por novio a un chico tan estupendo y maravilloso como Kurt.

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

_**Spoiler capítulo 3: **_

Kurt con mucho cuidado le quitó las botas a Blaine así como su camisa y pantalón, vistiéndolo con un pijama suyo para que pudiera descansar tranquilamente, sin darse cuenta que el moreno no estaba tan borracho como le hacía creer.

_**¿Si Blaine pensaba en Kurt en quién pensaría Marley?**_

_**A Blaine no parece hacerle gracia saber que Puck y Kurt pueden ser novios, ¿cómo reaccionará al saber que el castaño aceptó?**_

_**Amo conocer sus opiniones, no olviden dejar sus hermosos reviews**_

_**Nos leemos el siguiente miércoles**_

_**Besos **_

_**Candy Criss ( Agar )**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**GLEE NI SUS PERSONAJES ME PERTENECEN SÓLO MI IMAGINACIÓN, ÉSTE ES UN UNIVERSO ALTERNO CHICO X CHICO Y M-PREG.**_

GRACIAS A TODOS LOS QUE SE TOMAN EL TIEMPO PARA COMENTAR Y AGREGARME A SUS FAVORITOS.

_**DIVIDIDO ENTRE DOS AMORES**_

_**CAPITULO 3**_

Había transcurrido un mes en un abrir y cerrar de ojos para Kurt y Puck , la razón era que al estar juntos nada más importaba, ese mes de novios resultó ser maravilloso para ambos chicos, en el caso del castaño lo hizo sentirse pleno porque no tenía que fingir escuchar a su novio ni se imaginaba estar con nadie más, _¡no¡,_ él realmente prestaba atención a todo lo que dijera Noah, le hace sonreír todo el día, ya sea al decir una broma , darle algún cumplido ó hacer algo gracioso, pasar el día en su compañía era lo mejor que le sucedió , ya no pensaba que haría, con quién estaría ó qué pensaría Blaine, ahora sólo lo veía como lo que era "_Un amigo_".

Para Noah era su primer relación seria y la primera con un chico pero no por eso era rara o diferente de estar con una chica, porque una relación se trata de confianza, amor , entrega y eso era precisamente lo que sentía hacia Kurt.

Estar con el castaño hizo a Puck querer ser mejor, por tal motivo sus calificaciones subieron, su comportamiento mejoró, lo único que siguió igual fué su rendimiento en el equipo de futbol ya que ahí siempre dió el doscientos por ciento. Noah era verdaderamente feliz de poder llamar a _Kurt su novio_ algo que jamás deseo con nadie más.

El que no parecía llevar muy bien el noviazgo de sus amigos era Blaine, quién en todo ese mes estuvo de mal humor, de repente no tenía ganas de estudiar, se había metido en algunos problemas por contestar groseramente a algunos maestros, por no ir a sus prácticas en el bufete jurídico gratuito conociendo que era necesario asistir para que contara para su servicio social .

Blaine quería y deseaba pasar tiempo con Kurt como solían hacerlo antes, algo que ya no sucedía desde que el castaño se hizo novio de Puck, los primeros días entendió que ellos no quisieran a nadie más a su alrededor ya que de seguro pasarían gran parte de su tiempo besándose y dándose mimos, pero pasadas dos semanas se sintió relegado y traicionado, ya que en todo ese mes le fué imposible cruzar una palabra con el ojiazul , claro que lo veía en clases, pero ya no se sentaba a un lado de él , ahora se sentaba al otro extremo del salón ya que Puck se sentaba ahí, al terminar las clases el chico del mohicano se lo llevaba tan rápido que le era imposible a Blaine alcanzarlos dejando al moreno sintiéndose vacío y sólo aunque no entendía la razón de sentirse así.

La relación de amistad de Blaine y Puck no había sufrido grandes cambios , ellos se seguían viendo frecuentemente, sobre todo porque ambos vivían en los dormitorios de la Universidad y en el mismo edificio que tenía el número dos, sus dormitorios quedaban enfrente de la habitación del otro así que cada mañana, tarde o noche podían encontrarse o se citaban para verse, tomarse algo o tener una pequeña plática, cuando no se veían en los dormitorios lo hacían en las prácticas de futbol, en algunas ocasiones tomaban alguna cerveza cuando Puck llegaba a los dormitorios después de haber dejado a Kurt en el suyo ya que él vivía en el edificio cuatro y en sus charlas se enteraba por boca de Noah de lo que hacía _su castaño, _Blaine jamás se dio cuenta de que en sus pensamientos siempre se refería a Kurt como suyo, al parecer era algo natural que pensara así del castaño.

Blaine pasó tiempo con Marley pero ambos cuando estaban juntos lo único que hacían era sentirse incómodos algo que llevaban tiempo sintiendo, sobre todo ella, Blaine comenzó a sentir ese alejamiento precisamente ahora que Kurt ya no pasaba tiempo con él, pero ninguno hacía nada para hablar y poder solucionar su situación por lo que ante los demás actuaban como una feliz pareja asi que nadie notaban su alejamiento.

Pasaron dos meses más en los que Blaine sentía que se volvía loco de desesperación, necesitaba a Kurt como el aire que respiras, así que a tiempos difíciles tomaría medias extremas y así lo hizo.

Sin preguntar ni llamar se aparecía en el dormitorio del ojiazul a horas que no eran las más apropiadas como por ejemplo una noche de viernes que salió con Sam, Finn y Artie a un bar cercano en que bebió moderadamente pero fingió a sus amigos que bebió de más así que les pidió que en vez de llevarlo a su dormitorio lo llevaran al de Kurt ya que él tenía un remedió infalible para recuperarse de esa horrible resaca , los chicos le creyeron y así lo hicieron , pero no contaban con encontrar a un Kurt muy molesto por ser despertado a las tres de la mañana, les gritó y amenazó de hacer su vida un infierno pero su molestia se desvaneció al ver el mal estado de Blaine indicándoles a los chicos que acostaran al moreno en su cama.

El chico de mirada avellana se dejó arrastrar por sus amigos hasta la cama del castaño, cuando su piel tocó la suave cama sonrío al sentir el dulce aroma de Kurt proveniente de sus sábanas y almohadas.

"_**Blaine cómo es posible que bebieras tanto que no puedas ni caminar" **_se quejaba el castaño

"_**Kuuuurrrtttt no me siento bien, me puedes abrazar" **_ dijo el moreno estirando sus brazos para que el otro chico lo abrazara, el castaño ante ese gesto no pudo evitar reír al ver lo lindo y tierno que lucía su amigo por lo que se acercó y lo abrazó por unos minutos .

"_**Yo tampoco me sentiría bien si hubiera bebido como tú, me alegra que te hayan traído aquí en vez de dejarte solo en tu dormitorio, así al menos puedo asegurarme de que no te mueras porque te ahogues con tu vómito o te dé una congestión alcohólica"**_

Kurt con mucho cuidado le quitó las botas a Blaine así como su camisa y pantalón, vistiéndolo con un pijama suyo para que pudiera descansar tranquilamente, sin darse cuenta que el moreno no estaba tan borracho como le hacía creer, Blaine había escogido precisamente esa noche porque sabía que Puck había ido a visitar ese fin de semana a su familia por lo que podría disfrutar de la compañía del ojiazul sin que nadie viniera a arrebatárselo de su lado, al menos por esa noche.

El chico de cejas triangulares no podía quitar esa sonrisa que tenía en su cara al saber que pasaría la noche en el dormitorio de Kurt, pero esa alegría creció más cuando sintió que el castaño se acostaba en la cama a un lado de él, tapándolo con el cobertor para que no sintiera frío ya que esa noche la temperatura era baja, el ojiazul se acurrucó de su lado de la cama cubriéndose con el mismo cobertor, después de unos minutos ambos se quedaron profundamente dormidos.

La cama de Kurt era matrimonial por lo que tenía suficiente espacio para que ambos chicos durmieran cómodamente en su lado, el primero en despertar fué Blaine quién de momento se sobresaltó al darse cuenta que no se encontraba en su dormitorio, segundos después se tranquilizó cuando volteó su rostro viendo a su amigo dormido plácidamente a su lado, luciendo tan relajado que parecía un ángel, Kurt al parecer sintió frío porque de repente se acurrucó más cerca de Blaine pasando uno de sus brazos por la cintura del moreno pero resbalándose y quedando su mano justo encima de su entrepierna, logrando que el moreno casi sufriera un infarto por la sorpresa, así como por la gran excitación que sintió, no quería que Kurt despertara y sintiera que tenía una gran erección provocada por su mano y su cercanía, hizo varias respiraciones para poder tranquilizarse , cuando lo había logrado sintió como el castaño rascaba su nariz en su hombro desnudo (la razón de que Blaine no tuviera puesta su playera era que en la noche el chico sintió calor y se la quitó sin despertarse) haciendo que todo su cuerpo se estremeciera de placer.

Kurt tardó media hora más en despertar, media hora que Blaine aprovechó para pensar porque se había excitado al tener a Kurt tan cerca sobre todo al ser un chico y no una chica , llegando a la conclusión de que su amigo nada tuvo que ver, sino al hecho de que era en la mañana y esa era una reacción de su cuerpo al despertar todos los días, por lo que decidió ver al chico dormir así como acariciar su cara.

Kurt abrió lentamente sus ojos sintiéndose muy calientito, no recordaba haber prendido la calefacción pero agradecía ese calor tan agradable, hasta que se dió cuenta que se encontraba abrazado, enredado y prácticamente sobre el cuerpo de su amigo quién lo veía con una gran sonrisa en su rostro por darse cuenta lo que el castaño estaría pensando , así que rápidamente lo tranquilizó.

" _**es normal que la persona que duerma a mi lado se acurruque conmigo, mi madre siempre dijo que soy muy calientito casi casi como un horno"**_ ante esa afirmación terminó riendo Blaine al recordar que en una ocasión que se quedaron en su dormitorio Finn y Puck jugando videojuegos al quedarse dormidos y sentir frío ambos chicos se acurrucaron con él despertando a la mañana siguiente en una posición bastante comprometedora ya que los tres estaban acostados en el suelo de lado pero muyyyyy pegados tanto que la erección matutina de Puck pegaba en el trasero de Blaine y la de él en el trasero de Finn despertando los chicos cuando Puck comenzó a frotarse en el moreno quién abrió los ojos todo espantado y en un acto por alejarse de aquello que se frotaba contra él terminó empujando fuertemente contra el trasero de Finn quién gritó de dolor logrando que los tres chicos despertaran por completo sintiéndose completamente avergonzados pero luego de unos momentos los tres rompieron a reír en fuertes carcajadas por lo sucedido pero prometiéndose no contárselo a nadie.

"_**¿tú sonrisa me hace creer que te acuerdas de algún evento vergonzoso o me equivoco?" **_ preguntó el castaño intrigado

"_**fue algo muy muy vergonzoso así que disculpa que no pueda contarte"**_ dijo en tono de disculpa Blaine

"_**Esta bién, no te preocupes, sé que tarde o temprano me lo contarás…Sabes bien que no puedes tener secretos conmigo así que sabré esperar"**_ el castaño sonrió satisfecho ante la mirada de asombro de Blaine al darse cuenta que era verdad lo que decía Kurt y de seguro en unas cuantas horas más le estaría contando esa vergonzosa mañana con sus amigos, sabía que tendría que ser fuerte pero al mismo tiempo era conciente que no le gustaba guardarle secretos a su amigo ojiazul.

El castaño cambió de tema para volver a centrarse en Blaine.

"_**Entonces si estás acostumbrado a que se acurruquen contigo no te importará que yo me quedé así un poco más"**_ sin esperar respuesta Kurt se acomodó sobre un costado de Blaine para poder abrazarlo sintiendo el calor que emanaba de su cuerpo pero desenredando sus piernas que al parecer en la noche ambos las enredaron.

Blaine no dijo nada, se quedó quieto pero contento de poder permanecer un poco más de tiempo abrazado a su amigo, respirando su olor a vainilla, por un segundo se cuestionó que no era bueno sentirse de esa manera con Kurt pero así como vino a su mente esa duda, con la misma rapidez se fué disfrutando de todas las sensaciones que experimentaba su cuerpo y corazón.

Ese sábado el moreno y el castaño permanecieron en el dormitorio de Kurt viendo películas, jugando juegos de mesa, platicando y en un momento de la tarde haciendo cada uno su tarea, pidieron comida a domicilio ya que no querían salir de ese cómodo lugar, para la comida Kurt pidió comida china siendo él quién pagó pero más noche pidieron pizza pagando por ésta Blaine.

Durante el día el castaño checó varias veces su teléfono celular en busca de algún mensaje de su novio pero en todas las ocasiones no encontró nada, se le hizo raro ya que Puck era un novio muy romántico y tierno quién a cada momento le mandaba mensajitos dulces pero en ese día no había ninguno lo cual lo entristeció pero recordó que al ir a visitar a la familia muchas veces te acaparan tanto que no te dan tiempo ni ver el celular así que eso de seguro era lo que le sucedía a su novio, dejó el celular en su mesita de noche y siguió disfrutando de la compañía de su moreno amigo.

El día se fué con gran rapidez sin que lo sintieran , disfrutando de pasar tiempo con él otro así como renovando su amistad ya que por Kurt tener ahora novio no le había dedicado nada de tiempo a Blaine quién lo había extrañado tanto.

Al llegar la nochey no queriendo dejar el dormitorio ni la compañía de Kurt el moreno planeó ver una película que durara mucho para que cuando terminara fuera muy tarde y su castaño amigo le pidiera quedarse porque irse a altas horas de la noche sería muy peligroso , pero no fue necesario inventar una excusa , cuando volteó hacia la cama para ver porque todo se encontraba en silencio pudo apreciar que Kurt se había quedado dormido con un brazo sobre sus ojos así que se paró de la silla en la que estaba sentado y lo tapó para que no se enfriara, el moreno recogió lo que estaba fuera de lugar , al terminar se dirigió a la cama , su amigo ahora estaba acostado de lado así que sin pensarlo Blaine se acomodó detrás de él y le pasó un brazo por su cintura para pasarle calor, después de unos minutos se quedó plácidamente dormido teniendo un sueño reparador como hacía mucho no tenía.

El domingo ambos despertaron tarde alrededor de las 12 del mediodía y hubieran seguido durmiendo si no hubiera sido porque alguien tocó la puerta.

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

_**¿Quién será el que llegó?**_

_**Ese Blaine le resultó muy bien su plan ya que pudo dormir no sólo en el dormitorio de Kurt sino en su cama y con él.**_

_**¿Qué pensará Puck al saber que su novio durmió con Blaine?**_

_**Spoiler capítulo 4**_

La primera vez que el ojiazul ganó un juego el chico saltó de su cama haciendo un baile gracioso finalizándolo al levantar sus manos lo que hizo que su camisa se levantara dejando ver su abdomen, a Finn le había causado gracia ver la reacción de Kurt , cuando volteó a ver a su moreno amigo para ver su reacción notó un brillo malicioso en los ojos de Blaine.

_**Saludos y besos**_

_**Candy Criss (Agar).**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**GLEE NI SUS PERSONAJES ME PERTENECEN SÓLO MI IMAGINACIÓN, ESTE ES UN UNIVERSO CHICO X CHICO Y MPREG.**_

Agradezco a todos los que agregan mi historia a follow, favoritos , alerta de suscripción , autor favorito, si no lo han hecho nada les cuesta , ¡háganlo! no se arrepentirán.

_**Luciana Rodríguez: **_ Tienes razón en que Kurt y Puck son puro fuego y más en el plano sexual y pronto alguien verá que tanto. Blaine y Kurt son el uno para el otro tanto que sin ser novios se comportan como si lo fueran, pero que Puck no lo vea o ardera Roma ajajjajajaj.

_**Lety Bl: **_Amiga lo importante es que ya comenzaste a leer mi historia y que te gustó así como que ya comentaste. En este capítulo descubrirás si el que llegó es Puck o no.

_**¡Feliz lectura!**_

_**DIVIDIDO ENTRE DOS AMORES**_

_**CAPÍTULO 4**_

Puck estaba muy contento con su decisión de visitar ese fin de semana a su familia ya que sus padres festejarían su aniversario número 26 de casados, por tal razón habían organizado una gran fiesta dónde sus padres renovarían sus votos matrimoniales, el chico de la cresta había deseado invitar a su novio a dicho evento pero no lo considero apropiado ya que sus padres no tenían conocimiento que estaba en una relación seria y mucho menos que era un chico , en caso de que sus padres no lo tomaran bien no quería hacerle pasar un mal momento, decidiendo que ese fin de semana o en caso de que por alguna razón no pudiera decirles hablaría con sus progenitores lo más pronto posible para contarles que tenía novio y que lo hacía muy feliz, deseando que todo saliera bien.

Puck llegó a casa de sus padres el viernes alrededor de las ocho de la noche, estuvo platicando, riendo y recordando viejas anécdotas de cuando todos los hijos vivían en casa con sus padres ya que Puck tenía tres años que dejó el hogar familiar, su hermana Jen un año y su hermano Brad seis años, estar todos juntos fué realmente agradable, era como si el tiempo no hubiera pasado y todos vivieran juntos en ese hogar, compartir tiempo en familia era lo mejor.

Alrededor de las doce la noche se despidió de su familia para ir a descansar a su habitación, en la tranquilidad de su dormitorio decidió llamar a su novio quién de seguro aún estaría despierto ya que ese día pasarían el final de su novela favorita ( Kurt no le había contando a nadie que veía una telenovela mexicana muy exitosa, la pasaban durante el día así que la grababa para verla por la noche , pero dado que Puck ahora era su novio se lo contó temiendo que se burlara de él pero llevándose tremenda sorpresa al descubrir que su novio también la veía a escondidas) y de seguro a esa hora miró su reloj que marcaba las 12: 10 de la noche ya había terminado de ver la novela por lo que podría platicarle el final antes de pudiera verlo y así disfrutar de su dulce voz.

_¡Oh_! vaya decepción que se llevó Puck al intentar llamar a Kurt y descubrir que su celular se encontraba descargado, buscó en su maleta una y otra vez por el cargador pero no lo encontró , al final cansado de buscar y no encontrar el bendito cargador decidió darse por vencido por lo que no pudo llamar a su novio, aunque hubiera querido marcarle desde un teléfono fijo era imposible ya que no se sabía de memoria el número ya que en su celular tenía programado en marcado rápido el número de su castaño en el número 1 así que cuando quería llamarlo solo aplanaba dicho número y listo, Kurt contestaba, como no podía hacer nada decidió acostarse pero llegando a la conclusión de que tenía que aprenderse el número de Kurt para que no volviera a suceder un incidente como el de ese día.

Puck estaba molesto con él mismo por no asegurarse de haber cargado su celular pero al no poder hablar con su castaño decidió que era mejor dormir y disfrutar de su fin de semana familiar y ya el lunes le explicaría a Kurt la razón de que no lo llamó.

_**K y B**_

Finn se había quedado un poco preocupado por Blaine luego de haberlo dejado con Kurt, conocía que el chico sabía de muchos remedios para demasiadas cosas, así que estaba completamente seguro que su moreno amigo estaría bien, pero de todas formas decidió pasar por su dormitorio el sábado por la tarde para comprobar por el mismo su estado de salud.

Finn llegó a las cuatro de la tarde al dormitorio de Blaine , tocó insistentemente la puerta pero no recibió ninguna respuesta, puso su oído en la puerta para comprobar si se escuchaba algo, tal vez su amigo se estaba bañando y no había escuchado que tocaban a su puerta o quién sabe tal vez estuviera dormido y tuviera el sueño muy pesado y por eso no respondiera pero no escuchó nada, tocó varias veces más hasta que otro chico de ese mismo piso le dijo que su amigo no había llegado a dormir , le agradeció a dicho chico y fué directamente al edificio de Kurt , de seguro Blaine seguía ahí pero antes de que llegara a su destino Rachel lo interceptó pidiéndole ayuda para que le diera su opinión sobre unas canciones, el grandulón dijo que sí de inmediato ya que desde que Kurt se la presentó ellos se había hecho grandes amigos además de que tenían muy buena química juntos tanto que tal vez muy pronto se animaría a pedirle a la chica que fuera su novia.

El domingo sin pensarlo dos veces Finn se dirigió al edificio de Kurt , le comentaría sobre las dudas que tenía en uno de los casos legales en lo que estaba trabajando, era necesario que ganara el caso, ya que necesitaba al menos tener cinco casos ganados en el transcurso de ese año escolar para que contara como su servicio social y él aún no ganaba ninguno y ya estaban a principios de Diciembre, después con sus dudas aclaradas iría a buscar al moreno.

Llegó alrededor de las doce quince de amediodía al dormitorio del castaño, tocó cinco veces hasta que un recién levantado Blaine le abrió la puerta, haciendo que Finn se rascara la cabeza creyendo que por estar pensando en su caso se dirigió primero al lugar del moreno en lugar del de Kurt.

Finn aún estaba desorientado cuando de pronto el castaño apareció detrás de Blaine, lucía despeinado, vestido únicamente con unos boxers y una playera por lo que se notaba que se acababa de despertar , preguntando al moreno si era Puck quién llamaba, al recibir por respuesta que era Finn el ojiazul se puso a un lado de Blaine recargando se cabeza en su hombro con los ojos cerrados y viendo Finn como el moreno en lo que parecía un acto de lo más natural entre ellos pasaba uno de sus brazos por la cintura de Kurt para pegarlo a su cuerpo logrando que el pecho de Kurt pegara en el suyo pero eso no era lo único que lo asombró sino el hecho de que el moreno se encontraba vestido con nada más que unos boxers, cualquiera que no los conociese pensaría que eran una pareja de enamorados, pero él los conocía y sabía que no eran novios además de que Blaine era heterosexual aunque sus actitudes decían lo contrario.

"_**¿Qué quieres tan temprano Finn?" **_ preguntó un muy dormido Blaine

"_**amigo no es temprano son las doce de amediodía, ustedes son los que se levantaron tarde" **_ respondió el más alto

"_**Todavía tengo sueño Blaine"**_ gimió el castaño.

"_**Ve a acostarte Kurt, duerme otro rato mientras veo que quiere Finn" **_ el moreno caminó junto al castaño hasta meterlo de nuevo en la cama tapándolo sin ver que el chico no tardó nada en regresar a los brazos de Morfeo (_**Dios del sueño)**_ dirigiéndose nuevamente a la puerta.

"_**No te quedes en la puerta Finn pasa y dime que se te ofrece" **_

"_**mmmmmm tengo algunas dudas sobre mi caso y quería comentarlas con Kurt", él tuvo un caso similar y quería su ayuda , pero dime Blaine"**_

"_**¿qué haces aquí? "**_

"_**¿acaso te quedaste a dormir con Kurt?"**_

"_**sí, me quedé a dormir aquí, cuando terminamos de ver la película ya era muy noche para irme así que decidí quedarme " **_ respondió Anderson como si fuera normal que se quedara a dormir todos los días en el cuarto del castaño.

Fin volvió a preguntar _**¿Puck lo sabe?**_

" _**no" " Puck no sabe y menos que dormí aquí" **_ replicó el moreno algo molesto por tantos cuestionamientos por parte de Finn

"_**Conoces muy bien que Puck es un hombre celoso y si se entera que te quedaste toda la noche con Kurt no creo que le agrede la idea?**_

"_**!Kurt es mi amigo no le veo lo malo, además yo conocí primero a Kurt antes que él!". **_ Respondió bruscamente el chico de mirada avellana como si el tuviera más derecho de estar con el ojiazul que su amigo.

"_**sí , pero ahora Puck es su novio y eso cuenta más que ser un amigo" **_ hizo eso observación el más alto porque al parecer a su amigo no le quedaba muy claro.

Hudson no quería hacer enojar a Blaine pero no veía bien que el moreno se comportara de esa manera con el castaño, conocía que su amigo era alguien muy distraído , _¡pero hasta él que nunca se daba cuenta de nada era más que obvio que Anderson se comportaba como un novio con Kurt!_ pero decidió dejar el tema tranquilo al menos por hoy ya mañana volvería a hablar con su amigo sobre ese tema.

"_**Que te parece si regreso en una hora cuando ambos estén presentables Blaine, en verdad necesito la ayuda de Kurt"**_

"_**ok, nos vemos en una hora pero puedo pedirte un favor "**_

"_**claro que sí viejo, dime"**_

"_**¿Puedes comprar algo de comer cuando regreses? "**_

"_**sí, que quieres"**_

"_**quiero pollo asado ya que es el preferido de Kurt, un poco de pasta y una ensalada de fruta, todo lo venden en el restaurante que está cerca de la cafetería, aahhh y no se te olvide comprar el refresco de cola que toma Kurt y que sea light, tráel mí un refresco de manzana y trae una bebida para tí también así comemos los tres juntos y luego ya Kurt te explicará lo que quieras." **_ El moreno se dirigió hacia la silla en la que estaba su pantalón para sacar dinero y entregárselo a Finn.

"_**Me parece buena idea, así les doy tiempo a que se arreglen"**_

"_**exacto, yo me bañaré primero así le doy más tiempo a Kurt para que duerma" **_ respondió Blaine mirando cariñosamente hacia la cama en la que dormía Kurt.

"_**¿Quieres que antes de ir por la comida vaya a tu edificio para traerte ropa limpia? **_ Amablemente ofreció Finn.

"_**gracias amigo pero no es necesario, ayer me prestó ropa Kurt así que fuimos al sótano y lavamos la ropa que traía el viernes por la noche, me pondré esa ya que está limpia, gracias por el ofrecimiento"**_

"_**Entonces me voy , espero que no haya demasiada gente en el restaurant" **_ El chico alto no perdió de vista que la comida que comerían sería la preferida de Kurt siendo que al moreno le encantaba toda la comida grasosa.

Mientras Finn se fué a buscar la comida Blaine se acercó a la cama y vió que kurt estaba roncando bajito sonrió al verlo así ya que su pálido amigo afirmaba que no roncaba y el acababa de comprobar que sí lo hacía.

Blaine se bañó y alistó en poco tiempo , con mucho cuidado despertó a su amigo diciéndole que era hora de levantarse ya que Finn quería hablar con él, a regañadientes obedeció, tomó su baño e hizo su rutina del cuidado de la piel terminando antes de lo normal, procedió a vestirse con un pantalón entallado de color verde y una playera amarilla que le llegaba a la cintura junto con un chaleco beige que dejó abierto y unos zapatos café haciendo que su atuendo lo hiciera lucir sumamente sexy logrando que Blaine babeara al verlo.

Después de comer y aclarar las dudas que tenía el chico alto sobre su caso el castaño lo invitó a quedarse con ellos y jugar unos videojuegos, los tres estaban muy divertidos pero Hudson no perdió detalle de la manera en que Blaine se comportaba y veía a Kurt, su comportamiento era el de alguien perdidamente enamorado mientras que el castaño actuaba como un amigo nada más, ese hecho le hizo a Finn darse cuenta que Kurt no había notado nada raro en Blaine.

La primera vez que el ojiazul ganó un juego el chico saltó de su cama haciendo un baile gracioso finalizándolo al levantar sus manos lo que hizo que su camisa se levantara dejando ver su abdomen, a Finn le había causado gracia ver la reacción de Kurt , cuando volteó a ver a su moreno amigo para ver su reacción notó un brillo malicioso en los ojos de Blaine, después de ese incidente , Finn se aburrió de jugar videojuegos porque era muy obvio que Blaine se estaba dejando ganar por Kurt para que así el ojiazul hiciera más bailes pudiendo ver su abdomen logrando que el castaño creyera que era buenísimo en los videojugos logrando que el más alto no avanzara nada.

Finn no podía creer que el moreno estaba locamente enamorado de Kurt y que no lo hubiera notado antes, sólo esperaba que Noah no se diera cuenta de los sentimientos de Blaine hacia Kurt porque si era así estaba seguro que no sucedería nada bueno. Quería a sus amigos y no deseaba que por el amor de un chico o chica se rompiera su amistad.

Estaba claro que el amor no era una cosa fácil.

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

_**¿Quién diría que Finn el chico que nunca se entera de nada iba a ser el primero en notar que Blaine está que babea por Kurt?**_

_**¿Qué les pareció el que nuestro amores durmieron con tan poca ropa?**_

_**¿Puck se dará cuenta que Blaine tiene sentimientos por su Kurt? Eso lo sabrán muy pronto.**_

_**No olviden dejar sus lindos reviews**_

_**Spoiler capítulo 4**_

El castaño vió a su mejor amigo con el ceño fruncido por lo que giró sus ojos al notar que Blaine se ponía en modo de hermano protector y celoso por verlo llegar acompañado de otro chico no importando si dicho chico fuera amigo o no, si fuera gay o heterosexual, para Blaine todo chico alrededor de él era una mala influencia a menos que él lo aprobara .

_**Besos **_

_**Candy Criss (Agar)**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**GLEE NI SUS PERSONAJES ME PERTENECEN SOLO MI IMAGINACIÓN, ÉSTE ES UN UNIVERSO ALTERNO CHICO X CHICO Y MPREG.**_

Gracias a los que se toman el tiempo para comentar, pero la verdad me siento un poco triste al notar que si leen la historia pero no comentan, si no lo hacen no tengo manera de saber si les gusta como estoy desarrollando la trama o no, sé que voy a sonar como los maestros cuando dicen "con que un solo alumno aprenda me conformo y yo diré con que uno me lea y comente yo seguiré la historia hasta el final " porque siempre termino mis fics.

_**Lety Bl: **_Aún falta para que Kurt y Blaine estén juntos como pareja pero eso no evitará que Blaine sea cariñoso con Kurtie .

_**Bonamore: **_jajajaj sé que amas los capítulos picantes y wanky así que aquí habrá un poquito , no estoy segura si en el capítul habrá una escena picante entre kurt y Puck y que incluye una silla. Puck muy pronto se dará cuenta de que Blaine siente más que simple amor de amigos por Kurt, Blaine claro que sabrá boxeo pero no será necesario que lo use contra nadie al menos no lo tengo pensado todavía.

_**DIVIDIDO ENTRE DOS AMORES**_

_**CAPITULO 5**_

El lunes por la mañana la Universidad tenía como siempre mucho bullicio, risas, alegría y jóvenes corriendo para llegar a tiempo a sus clases, profesores listos para enseñar y entre esos jóvenes se encontraba Blaine Devon Anderson un joven que hoy en día se sentía feliz, lleno de vida y de un excelente humor, todo debido a que había pasado el fin de semana con Kurt.

Los compañeros de clase de Blaine notaron su excelente buen humor desde el momento en que el chico puso un pie dentro del aula, todo su ser desprendía felicidad, lo que hizo que todos a su alrededor se relajaran ya que no tendrían que lidiar con un molesto Blaine, el moreno platicaba animadamente con sus compañeros hasta que vió entrar al aula a Kurt quién le sonrió a modo de saludo, el moreno frunció el ceño al notar que su amigo no venía solo sino acompañado de Finn.

El castaño vió a su mejor amigo con el ceño fruncido por lo que giró sus ojos al notar que Blaine se ponía en modo de hermano protector y celoso por verlo llegar acompañado de otro chico no importando si dicho chico fuera amigo o no, si fuera gay o heterosexual, para Blaine todo chico alrededor de él era una mala influencia a menos que él lo aprobara y aún y cuando lo aprobara era necesario hacerles una advertencia de que no se atrevieran a lastimarlo en ninguna forma posible, sobre todo cuando a su parecer los chicos estaban demasiado cerca de Kurt , esto era física o sentimentalmente , así que previniendo que le diera nuevamente un discurso a Finn se adelantó y dijo:

"_**Me encontré con Finn en las escaleras por eso llegamos juntos no porque nos hubiéramos puesto de acuerdo, así que guarda tu personalidad de hermano protector y celoso que no la necesito, en caso de que necesitara que alguien me defendiera ese sería mi novio y no tú"**_

Blaine no dijo nada ya que Kurt le había aclarado la situación así que se inclinó y besó la mejilla del castaño , luego se giró y chocó puños con Finn.

"_**Tus celos dan miedo Anderson, eres demasiado celoso de Kurt y eso que no es tú novio, no quiero ni imaginarme cuán loco te pondrías si lo fueras" **_ dijo el chico más alto en tono de broma esperando que el moreno entendiera la indirecta y se diera cuenta que sus celos estaban fuera de lugar.

Blaine no se quedó callado ante la _"supuesta broma",_ pero antes de responder pasó su brazo izquierdo sobre los hombros del castaño y dijo:

"_**Si Kurt fuera mi novio no lo dejaría salir nunca, primero que nada porque no querría que lo vieran tanto y segundo por temor a que alguien lo alejara de mí" **_ el moreno lo dijo mirando a Kurt y poniendo uno de sus dedos en la punta de la nariz del castaño, logrando que fuera un momento tierno.

Kurt sonrió ante las palabras de su amigo porque era obvio que él haría algo así.

Ante tal declaración Finn abrió los ojos desmesuradamente porque en efecto Blaine sería capaz de hacer eso pero se tranquilizó al saber que eso jamás pasaría porque Kurt tenía novio y dudaba que Puck fuera a dejarlo.

"_**¿Qué raro que no ha llegado Puck, desde que anda contigo siempre llega a tiempo a clases" **_afirmó Finn Hudson

"_**ah, eso es fácil de explicar, anoche casi no dormimos así que le fué imposible levantarse temprano" **_ dijo Kurt sin pensar y reaccionando segundos después poniendo su mano sobre su boca al darse cuenta que ahora sus amigos le pedirían los detalles, logrando que en cuestión de segundos su rostro se convirtiera en un tomate.

Finn era el primero en preguntar la razón de que no hubieran dormido y lo hizo no para avergonzar a Kurt sino porque jamás se le cruzó por la mente que era debido a que tuvieron sexo, en cambio Blaine levantó una ceja ante las palabras de _su castaño_ ya que era obvio que si no durmieron era porque Puck regresó de su viaje luego de que Finn y él dejaran el dormitorio del castaño por lo que ambos pudieron tener relaciones sexuales, eso le provocó una gran incomodidad y mucho coraje por lo que quitó su brazo de los hombros del ojiazul alejándose de sus amigos para salir del salón sin dar ninguna explicación.

Kurt no sabía que pensar del hecho de que el moreno los hubiera dejado tan de repente, así de la nada ya que nadie le había hablado pero creyó que su huída se debía a que debía de tener muchas ganas de ir al baño pero que le dió pena decirle a ellos.

Finn por su parte supo de inmediato que el moreno se enojó al saber que Kurt tuvo sexo con Puck.

El moreno no entendía la razón de estar tan molesto porque el ojiazul tuviera sexo con su novio, antes jamás le había molestado que Kurt tuviera una vida sexual activa es más hasta él mismo en más de una ocasión le presentó algunos chicos con los que kurt la pasó muy bien pero ahora con Puck siendo su novio no lo toleraba.

El moreno se encontraba en el baño de hombres refrescándose la cara así como sus pensamientos, no había nadie ahí ya que las clases habían comenzado pero él había decidido saltarse la primer clase porque aún estaba molesto y si entraba al aula estaba completamente seguro que no entendería nada , el chico de rulos estaba decidido a averiguar que le sucedía con el castaño pero no podía ser en ese momento ya que una linda chica se acercó a él y besó sus labios correspondiendo el beso inmediatamente.

"_**Hola guapo, hace mucho que no nos vemos"**_

"_**tengo novia, no quiero lastimarla así que deja de buscarme y por favor no me vuelvas a besar"**_

"_**No pareció incomodarte que te besara Blaine porque respondiste a mis besos"**_ la chica se acercó al moreno para limpiar con sus dedos el brillo que le había dejado en los labios.

"_**Me gustan los besos y lo sabes"**_

"_**A mí no me importa que tengas novia, lo que quiero es una tarde de sexo increíble que sé puedes darme"**_

"_**Lo que hubo entre nosotros fué hace mucho tiempo que ya ni me acuerdo de nada"**_

"_**Entonces te daré un pequeño recordatorio Blaine"**_

La chica se encontraba vestida con un vestido a medio muslo, sin mangas el cuál se sujeta a la cintura con dos cintas, de la nada la chica se desamarró los cordones del vestido abriéndolo totalmente y dejando ver a Blaine que se encontraba totalmente desnuda, el moreno al fin hombre no pudo evitar acercarse a la chica de pelo negro y tocar sus pechos logrando sacar un gemido de ella, eso lo hizo bajar sus manos a sus caderas , quiso bajar sus manos un poco más hasta que escuchó como alguien lo llamaba en el pasillo.

"_**Blainneeee"**_

Las voces eran de Marley y Kurt, al instante el chico de mirada avellana entró en pánico, si su novia y el castaño lo encontraban en una situación tan comprometedora ellos lo odiarían, Marley por serle infiel y Kurt por lastimar a la chica castaña, la chica de pelo negro hizo un gesto de molestia al ver que sus intentos por seducir a Blaine fueron frustrados por esos dos buenos para nada.

Sin perder tiempo la chica anudó su vestido y empujó al moreno fuera del baño, al escuchar como saludada a su novia y amigo se esperó unos minutos hasta que escuchó como se alejaban luego salió, no queriendo que nadie la viera salir del baño de hombres porque si no perdería su buena reputación de chica buena, pura y virginal de la cual estaba muy orgullosa (aunque realmente de pura y virginal no tenía nada), pero no había logrado alejarse mucho cuando otro joven la tomó del brazo para volver a introducirla en el baño .

"_**suéltame Jake"**_

"_**No cariño yo quiero lo que le ofreciste a Anderson y después de probarme a mí jamás te acordarás de él"**_

La chica estaba muy excitada por el incidente con Blaine así que aceptó, no tenía nada que perder y sí mucho placer asegurado, ella tuvo sexo con Jake frente a los espejos de los baños de hombres, tuvieron precaución y cerraron la puerta para que nadie los viera, después de terminar cada uno se alejó por caminos separados sin que la chica se diera cuenta que Kurt regresó porque se le cayó su prendedor de estrella alcanzando a ver como la morena se alejaba de los baños y no precisamente de las mujeres.

_**K y B**_

Eran las once de la mañana cuando Rachel y Quinn entraron al salón dónde tomarían su siguiente clase, las chicas eran muy amigas, Rachel le iba contando que el sábado lo había pasado con Finn y que estaba segura que muy pronto dicho chico le pediría ser su novia deseando que no se tardara demasiado.

Rachel lo primero que vio al entrar al aula fue a su amigo Kurt quién al parecer estaba escribiendo algo en su cuaderno , al verlo sonrió , tenía que preguntarle si Finn había hablado con él de ella así que se despidió de Quinn para acercarse a Kurt.

Quinn se sentó en un extremo del salón ya que no le gustaba sentarse al frente como hacían Kurt y Rachel.

Al llegar a su salón y ver a Kurt la sonrisa de la rubia se desvaneció logrando que la chica frunciera el ceño, el castaño jamás le había agradado , lo consideraba alguien arrogante, que se creía mejor que todos y sumamente presumido pero en vista de que era su compañero lo saludaba con cortesía, sabía que en el futuro todos esos compañeros serían sus colegas y podría ser que necesitara de su ayuda así que no hacía evidente su desagrado por el chico, pero ahora al saber que ese chico pálido era el novio de Puck no podía evitar sentir un odio inmenso por él.

_**K Y B**_

Quinn nunca fue fanática de madrugar pero tenía que hacerlo cuando estudiaba la preparatoria , ahora que comenzaba la Universidad tenía la oportunidad de tomar algunas clases en la mañana y otras por la tarde, por lo que decidió tomar dos clases en la tarde y así disfrutar de unas horas más de sueño por la mañana.

Cuando comenzaron las clases de primer año no le fue difícil hacer amigos , entre esos amigos destacaba un chico muy atractivo y divertido, su nombre era Puck, su amistad creció más que con los otros chicos, por sus pláticas ambos se dieron cuenta que no deseaban estar en una relación seria porque lo primero para ellos era terminar su carrera , ser exitosos y hasta entonces buscarían a alguien que fuera igual de exitosos que ellos para casarse y formar una familia, pero eso no quería decir que no tendrían aventuras con quiénes podrían pasarla estupendamente, querían disfrutar de tener sexo sin compromiso y al darse cuenta que pensaban igual se les ocurrió la brillante idea de que podrían ser lo que alguna gente llama follamigos ó amigos con derechos.

Tanto Quinn como Puck estaban encantados con la idea, cuando estaban de humor de tener compañía llamaban al otro se ponían de acuerdo en ¿dónde? ¿cómo? y ¿dónde? sería dicho encuentro y eso era todo, no había razón para mentir y decir cosas lindas para convencer al otro , ellos iba a lo que deseaban que era sexo y al conseguirlo cada quién se iba por su lado sin sentir ningún remordimiento por no quedarse toda la noche.

Algunas noches después de tener sexo podían elegir salir a bailar, cenar, ver alguna película e incluso estudiar juntos pero sin hacer sentimientos, ellos no eran exclusivos así que era muy fácil encontrar al otro con alguna otra pareja y lo mejor de todo es que no existían los celos.

La relación funcionó por más de un año y medio, durante el transcurso de la segunda mitad del segundo año los sentimientos comenzaron a aflorar en la rubia, ahora comenzaba a sentir celos de las chicas que dormían con Puck sintiéndose posesiva sobre el chico quién no tenía ni idea de lo que sucedía en el corazón de Quinn.

La rubia dejó de dormir con otros hombres y sólo lo hacía con Noah cosa que él hizo también pero sólo por comodidad, lo cuál sirvió para aumentar las esperanzas de Quinn.

.

Al término del segundo año escolar Noah le comentó a la rubia que cambiaría al turno de la mañana porque ahora tenía un empleo por la tarde y eso le facilitaría que no dejara los estudios, Quinn al escuchar esa noticia se emocionó muchísimo creyendo que él la amaba y que lo del empleo era una excusa, porque tenía miedo de admitir sus sentimientos hacia ella, así que no lo presionó, sino que le dió el tiempo necesario para que tuviera el valor y poder pedirle que fuera su novia.

Sin embargo no todo resultó como deseaba la chica, al comienzo del tercer año escolar la relación de Quinn y Puck seguía igual pero todo cambió después de la fiesta de bienvenida, el chico musculoso ya no pasaba tiempo con ella, casualmente ya no estaba de humor para tener sexo algo que antes nunca pasaba, ella lo interrogó sobre su cambio de actitudes , la respuesta que obtuvo hizo que su corazón doliera, Noah Puckerman le confesó que estaba interesado en alguien por tal motivo no deseaba tener nada sexual con ella para que esa persona no creyera que él no era alguien serio , ya que estaba dispuesto a por primera vez en su vida estar en una relación comprometida y exclusiva.

Hasta cierto punto Quinn comprendió que Puck estuviera entusiasmado con alguna chica que por supuesto no había cedido a las artimañas del chico y al negarse a tener sexo él se hubiera encaprichado, si ese era el problema ella vería la forma de que Noah consiguiera tener a la chica pero la respuesta que le dio la dejó completamente muda.

"_**No es una chica Quinn es un chico y es el más guapo, dulce, tierno, encantador, divertido, agradable, compartido, comprensivo que haya conocido en tooooodddddaaaa mi vida , no hay otro como Kurt"**_

"_**¿Qué?" creo que no escuché bien" **_ la sorpresa en la voz de la chica no pareció notarlo el chico de la cresta.

"_**!Estoy enamorado de Kurt Elizabeth Hummel! es grandioso Quinn está en nuestro salón y ¿puedes creer que no lo vi el primer mes hasta después de la fiesta de bienvenida? Aún no entiendo como es no vi a tal belleza" **_ decía muy emocionado Puck, suspiraba al pensar en el chico, sin notar que los ojos de la rubia se llenaban de lágrimas de desesperación , ira y frustración, agachó la mirada para evitar llorar, dio tres pequeñas respiraciones profundas y al levantar la cabeza nadie diría que unos pocos segundos antes la chica estuvo a punto de romper a llorar al saber que el chico que amaba prefería estar con alguien más, ella siempre le dio todo lo que él quiso, y ahora simplemente la apartaba de su lado como si no importara, pero esto no se iba a quedar así, Puck sería de ella y lo conseguiría a como diera lugar y ya sabía cómo lo haría, como dicen en el amor y en la guerra todo se vale y esta era una guerra.

_**K y B**_

Al finalizar las clases de ese día Kurt y Puck se fueron directamente al dormitorio del castaño, ambos deseaban tener intimidad, al llegar se besaron suavemente al principio hasta que sus besos se convirtieron en besos apasionados mientras se besaban caminaron hasta la cama, en cuestión de segundos se despojaron de sus ropas listos para amarse intensamente como habían hecho la noche anterior.

Los que conocían a Puck sabían que era alguien fuerte y rudo , por tal razón todos lo veían como el activo en su relación, pero lo que no imaginaban era que Puck el semental el que se hacía llamar Pucksaurus _¡amaba ser el pasivo!,_ claro que en algunas ocasiones era activo pero la gran mayoría de las veces disfrutaba del placer que Kurt le daba , la manera en que lo hacía gozar, uuuffff Kurt era definitivamente todo un semental, adorando ser tomado en cualquier posición por su novio, el castaño quién ante los demás lucía un poco más femenino amaba tener el control y poder en la cama, le agradaba dominar y era todo un experto, mostrándole a su novio todo un mundo que él no conocía.

Sí creían que ellos eran un cliché estaban totalmente equivocados.

Esa noche el castaño amarró a la cama a Puck de manos y pies , besó su pecho , sus piernas, luego pasó un cubito de hielo por su boca y cuello , luego lamió lentamente el agua que se mezclaba con su sudor, tomándose su tiempo para excitar a Puck , cuando el chico de la cresta no podía más le prestó atención a su miembro pero cuando casi llegaba al orgasmo se alejó y fue entonces que lo preparó muy bien, cuando consideró que estaba listo entró en él de una sola estocada , hicieron el amor por espacio de una hora hasta que ambos llegaron al clímax de su orgasmo, ambos rieron al ver el lió que eran pero felices de compartir su tiempo juntos sobre todo porque esa noche fue la primera en que ambos al mismo tiempo y sin planearlo se dijeron _"te amo"._

La declaración de amor de Puck no vino como consecuencia de un acto lascivo y sexual sino al ver como su chico le preparaba un sándwich de jamón y luego le quitaba las orillas con mucho cuidado porque sabía que a Puck no le gustaban las orillas así que ver a Kurt haciendo eso para él calentó su corazón por lo que sin pensar se acercó al chico por detrás abrazándolo dulcemente y diciendo en su oído _"Te amo Kurt"_

El castaño ante esa declaración sonrió felizmente, él también tenía días queriendo decir esas maravillosas palabras pero no las dijo porque no quería asustar a Puck pero al escucharlas respondió de la única manera posible _"También de amo mi Pucksaurus"._

**K Y B**

Esa noche el moreno tuvo un sueño muy hermoso uno dónde Kurt y él bailaban alrededor de una hermosa fuente, se besaban y se daban mimos uno al otro, de un momento a otro ambos se encontraban en una gran cama , el castaño gemía debajo de él muy fuerte tanto que lograba excitarlo más a cada instante, otra vez el sueño cambió encontrándose ambos chicos en una juguetería con dos pequeños uno de tres años y otro de seis, al parecer esos pequeños eran sus hijos, Blaine volteaba a ver a Kurt , sin pensarlo el Blaine del sueño susurró a su oído las palabras "te amo", esas palabras se sentían muy reales a tal grado que de la emoción comenzó a llorar despertándose muy sobresaltado al darse cuenta que estaba llorando y descubriendo que él está enamorado del castaño , siendo esa la razón de su incomodidad al saber a Kurt novio de alguien más.

El chico de cejas triangulares estaba decidido a terminar su relación con Marley y luchar por su verdadero amor, no importándole que Kurt tuviera de novio a otro de sus amigos, tenía que luchar por su amor o si no siempre se lamentaría de lo que pudo ser y no fue al final de cuentas en el amor y en la guerra todo se vale.

_**K y B**_

_**¿Quién sería la chica que quería tener sexo con Blaine y a quién el tocó y besó?**_

_**¿Se imaginaban a Puck como el pasivo?**_

_**Kurt y Puck se han dicho que se aman precisamente cuando Blaine descubre que ama a Kurt.**_

_**Nos leemos el próximo miércoles .**_

_**Avance del capítulo 6**_

El moreno no quiere los besos ni las caricias de nadie más, solo desea las de Kurt ese dulce chico que ha hecho que su vida tenga sentido, el castaño es su estrella fugaz por lo tanto tiene que atraparla y no dejarla ir nunca más.

_**Saludos y besos**_

_**Candy Criss (Agar).**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**GLEE NI SUS PERSONAJES ME PERTENECEN SÓLO MI IMAGINACIÓN, ÉSTE ES UN UNIVERSO ALTERNO CHICO X CHICO Y MPREG.**_

Agradezco todos sus reviews así como sus follow y favoritos.

_**Lety Bl: **_ No desesperes , klaine estarán juntos pero… todavía no. Blaine tardó en darse cuenta que ama a Kurt pero lo importante es que aunque tardó al fin lo descubrió ahora falta que lo enamore.

_**Isse DeLunna:**_ Se que amas el kurtbastián y puedo decirte que habrá al menos un capítulo pero será más adelante, y en cuanto a los celos de Puck apartir de este capítulo podrás leerlos

_**DIVIDIDO ENTRE DOS AMORES**_

_**CAPITULO 6**_

Falta una semana para que comiencen las vacaciones de invierno y todos los alumnos pasaran las fiestas navideñas en casa de sus padres, una semana que se irá volando al saber que después de esa semana no verá a Kurt durante tres semanas, tres largas semanas que se harán eternas sobre todo porque ahora ha descubierto que el cariño que sentía por el castaño era mucho más que sólo cariño de amigos , es amor lo que siente por el ojiazul, un sentimiento que ha tardado demasiado en descubrir y si lo supo fue debido a los celos tan grandes que siente al ver a _su castaño_ en los brazos de Puck quién es su actual novio.

El moreno ya tiene respuesta a porque antes no sentía celos de los hombres con los que Kurt tuvo un romance o una aventura, era simplemente que no tenía razones para estarlo ya que _su castaño_ no los amaba , eran únicamente una distracción para él, pero con Noah las cosas son diferentes, ese chico se ha ido ganando poco a poco el corazón del ojiazul, ha logrado que Kurt se enamoré de él y eso duele mucho, duele saber que está perdiendo al hombre que ama , esa persona que te hace sentir especial por el simple hecho de estar a tú lado, está consciente de que lo está perdiendo porque lo ve en sus ojos , en su manera en la mira al chico de la cresta, lo mira con amor y recuerda cuando a él lo miraba de esa manera tan especial, acaso _¿será que antes el castaño lo amó y no lo supo?,_ si es así fue un completo estúpido por tener al amor de su vida frente a él y no hacer nada para retenerlo, pero ahora es perfectamente consciente de su amor por Kurt y hará hasta lo imposible por conquistarlo.

Blaine sabe que no es correcto tratar de enamorar a alguien cuando ese alguien está en una relación en la que ambos se aman pero él tiene la esperanza de poder conquistarlo y está muy seguro que puede hacerlo feliz como nadie más, cuando están juntos todo lo demás deja de existir sólo existen ellos dos, eso no puede haberlo imaginado, esa química es real.

El moreno no quiere los besos ni las caricias de nadie más, solo desea las de Kurt ese dulce chico que ha hecho que su vida tenga sentido, el castaño es su estrella fugaz por lo tanto tiene que atraparla y no dejarla ir nunca más.

Puck todavía no se ha enterado del fin de semana que pasó en el dormitorio de _su castaño _por lo que todavía no le ha reclamado nada, pero ahora sabe que su amor por Kurt no puede disimularlo por lo que está seguro muy pronto su amigo se enterara y le reclamara por tener esos sentimientos hacia su novio , no quiere perder la amistad de Noah pero si es necesario con tal de poder tener al ojiazul como novio lo hará con mucho gusto.

_**K Y B**_

Es viernes por la tarde a obscureciendo un poco, así que antes de que sea totalmente de noche Blaine decide salir de su dormitorio para dirigirse al edificio de Marley, necesita hablar con ella, tratara de hacerle el menor daño posible pero de esta noche no pasara para que termine su noviazgo, entonces ya libre podrá idear un plan para conquistar a _su castaño amor._

Antes de llegar al edificio de Marley se encuentra un pequeño parque que fue construido para que los estudiantes se relajen , el moreno casi ha llegado a dicho parque cuando escucha una risa que conoce muy bien, ante ese sonido sonríe, segundos después se escucha otra risa pero no le parece familiar lo que le indica que la castaña no se encuentra sola, lo que por un segundo le preocupa porque tal vez no pueda romper con ella como tiene planeado hacer esta noche, no se desanima camina un poco más y puede divisar a la chica en uno de los columpios pero al verla nota como Marley se para del columpio y besa en los labios a un chico castaño más alto que ella que obviamente no es él, le parece conocido pero no está muy seguro .

Blaine llega hasta ellos y se aclara la garganta para que puedan separarse.

Marley al ver delante de ella a su novio queda pálida del susto ya que ver a Blaine esa noche no era algo que tuviera planeado.

"_**Blaine puedo explicarte lo que viste"**_ trata rápidamente de justificar Marley

"_**Lo haré yo Marley" **_ dice Ryder poniendo a la chica a su lado protectoramente

"_**No, él es mi novio y debo ser yo quién le explique" **_ replica la castaña viendo a los ojos a Ryder dejándole ver que ella es la indicada para aclarar este asunto.

"_**¿Que vas a explicar Marley que no haya visto ya? me estás engañando y es algo que jamás creí podrías hacerme" **_ El moreno no puede negar que está molesto por la traición pero principalmente lo está porque no conoce a este chico y tiene miedo que pueda lastimar a su novia y amiga tomándola como un juguete o una aventura.

"_**Yo amo a Ryder Blaine, te lo iba a contar en esta semana pero no he tenido el valor de hacerlo pero después de lo que acabas de ver ya lo sabes, jamás quise hacerte daño, te lo juro, pero ya no te amo ahora únicamente te veo como un amigo , **_la castaña suspira y continua diciendo _**"quiero que terminemos y no me odies o guardes rencor pero… me gustaría que si me lo permites siguiéramos siendo amigos "**_

Blaine se queda en completo silencio cuando de la nada comienza a reír a carcajadas, Ryder y Marley se miran entre ellos y luego hacia el chico de cejas triangulares, lo miran sorprendidos porque entre todas las reacciones que hubieran previsto al encontrarlos besándose y posteriormente Marley comunicándole que terminaban su noviazgo escucharlo reír a carcajadas era la menos pensada, entre las reacciones principales serían que mostrara su odio, irá , coraje, resentimientos, gritos , ¡pero no!, el moreno en su lugar está riendo, suponen que es de desesperación o que tal vez esté en shock por la impresión así que guardan silencio esperando que se tranquilice para poder terminar esta difícil plática.

"_**No me miren como si estuviera loco, lo que sucede es que yo venía a terminar contigo Marley, venía pensando lo que te diría , tratando de hacerte el menor daño posible y ! llegó aquí y los veo así! , tan enamorados, que me ha provocado que me sienta muy feliz por ustedes pero al mismo tiempo me siento traicionado, no creí que fuera tan mal novio que mereciera que me engañaras, sabes que antes que novios somos amigos , podías confiar en mí, contarme que ya no estabas agusto con nuestra relación terminar bien y así comenzaras como debe de ser con este chico" **_ señala con la mano Blaine en dirección a Ryder

"_**Claro que no te odio Marley , te quiero y deseo tu felicidad , por supuesto que seguiremos siendo amigos, me ofendería si no lo fuéramos"**_ el ojimiel hizo una cara de finjida ofensa para tratar de aligerar el ambiente el cual se sentí muy tenso.

Antes de que Ryder o Marley pudieran decir algo más Blaine se pone en modo hermano mayor y comienza haciéndole mil y una preguntas a Ryder queriendo conocer sus intenciones hacia la chica, el castaño de pelo un poco largo responde tal y como Blaine considera son las respuestas correctas, al final sonríe de lado y les da su bendición como si fuera el padre de Marley diciendo:

"_**Marley es una gran chica así que me la cuidas muy bien o iré a buscarte hasta el fin de mundo para darte una paliza"**_

Ryder no sabe si reír o no ya que el moreno luce muy serio al hacer su amenaza así que lo único que hace es decir que jamás la lastimaría porque la ama, al parecer el moreno le ha creído que su amor por ella es sincero porque segundos después es abrazado por Blaine ante la mirada de alegría de Marley.

"_**¿Blaine eso quiere decir que podemos ser amigos?" **_ vuelve a preguntar la castaña para confirmar lo que el ojimiel le aseguró momentos antes .

"_**Claro que sí chica, sabes que te amo y estoy feliz de tenerte en mi vida como amiga" **_ Blaine la toma en brazos y le da un beso en la mejilla haciéndole sentir que todo está bien entre ellos , segundos después se aleja de la chica para que pueda ponerse a un lado de Ryder quién la rodea por la cintura cariñosamente.

"_**Entonces si ya estamos bien quiero saber la razón del porque venías a romper conmigo" **_ pregunta intrigada Marley

"_**Es que acabo de descubrir que estoy enamorado de alguien más " **_ el moreno al decir eso miró al piso mientras pateaba una pequeña piedra luego suspiro y continuó _**" por lo que deseo luchar por su amor"**_

"_**¿!estás enamorado de Kurt?!" **_preguntó Marley entre pregunta y afirmación..

"_**¿po- porque piensas que es él?" **_ tartamudeó un poco Blaine al hacer la pregunta

"_**Por la manera en que lo ves, miras y cuidas, no soy la única que cree que estás enamorado de Kurt, la gran mayoría de los que te conocen lo piensan pero creen que son imaginaciones suyas ya que tú hasta le presentas chicos para aventuras, después de un tiempo ven tu comportamiento como algo normal, ¡es más algunos chicos cuando te conocen creen que eres el novio de Kurt! hasta que él o tú les aclara que son simplemente amigos"**_

"_**wow no tenía idea de que era tan evidente en mis sentimientos hacia Kurt y que yo estuviera tan ciego para poder verlo" **_ dijo el moreno más para él mismo que para los otros chicos.

"_**Eso no es de extrañar Blaine, tú y Finn son las dos personas más despistadas que conozco , pueden tener la verdad frente a ustedes y ni así lo notan" **_ afirmó riendo Marley

"_**Bueno pues creo que Finn ya se dio cuenta que tengo sentimientos por Kurt porque el fin de semana que tú y yo no nos vimos yo me quedé a dormir con Kurt, él me estuvo haciendo un montón de preguntas y dejándome en claro que mi comportamiento por él no era el de un amigo y yo no le creí , hasta me enojé ".**_

"_**Si vas a luchar por Kurt eso quiere decir que ¿terminó con Puck?"**_

"_**No, ellos siguen juntos pero de todas formas yo me acercaré a él y haré que se enamore de mí, todavía tengo oportunidad porque Kurt no me ha dicho que esté enamorado de Puck y de todas formas aunque lo hiciera yo voy a lograr que se enamore de mí"**_

"_**No creo que te sea muy difícil lograr que se enamore de ti Blaine , hasta dónde yo he podido ver él ya está enamorado de ti y lo ha estado desde hace muchísimo tiempo" **_ afirmó muy segura la castaña

Blaine no daba crédito a las palabras dichas por Marley si eso era cierto quería decir que Kurt estaba con Puck para poder olvidarlo y eso ya no sería necesario porque él lo amaba así que podrían ser felices juntos.

Marley le contó que desde siempre notó el enamoramiento del castaño hacia su entonces novio Blaine pero que siempre respeto su relación y se comportó como un gran amigo apoyándolos a ambos cuando era necesario así como siendo un hombro en el cuál desahogarse.

Para Blaine enterarse que probablemente Kurt lo amaba hizo su corazón saltar de alegría y de renovada esperanza, así que al día siguiente pondría en marcha lo que el llamaba _"Operación conquistar a mi castaño_"

Blaine se despidió de Marley y Ryder deseándoles que su noviazgo fuera para siempre.

El moreno no tenía ni idea de que Kurt había declarado a Puck que lo amaba ni que su amigo correspondía a ese sentimiento.

Cuando el chico de mirada avellana estaba acostado en su cama recibió un mensaje de texto de Kurt , al instante se alegró y lo leyó inmediatamente.

"_Blaine eres mi mejor amigo así que te cuento antes que a todos los demás que Puck me dijo que me ama y yo a él, le dije que lo amo , estoy muy felizzzzzzz! :) bye._

Blaine ante ese mensaje no se desanimó al contrario sintió que es cuando más tenía que luchar por el amor del ojiazul.

_**K Y B**_

Dos días después Noah Puckerman seguía muy emocionado de saber que Kurt lo amaba pero esa alegría no le duró mucho cuando otro chico del equipo de futbol se le acercó, su nombre era Dave Karofsky sabía que fue novio de Kurt pero que esa relación no duró mucho así que lo que se imaginó es que al saber que era el nuevo novio del castaño iría a contarle algunas mentiras para que lo dejara pero nunca se imaginó que le advertiría sobre que debía tener cuidado de su amigo Blaine Anderson porque si no lo hacía corría el riesgo de perder al castaño ya que el moreno aunque no lo dijera estaba enamorado del ojiazul y la prueba que le daba es que Blaine interfirió en todas las relaciones que tuvo el castaño ya que trataba de pasar el mayor tiempo posible con él sin importar que al novio de Kurt no le agradara, después Dave Karofsky se alejó igual de rápido como llegó.

Al principio Puck no hizo caso a las advertencias de Dave pero conforme pasaron las horas no pudo evitar pensar en que ese chico no era el primero que le decía algo así, recordó cuando comenzó a salir con Kurt como algunos chicos al azar le decían que salir con él era como salir con Blaine porque venían juntos como si fueran un combo y eso no le agradaba a ninguno de los pretendientes del ojiazul , luego algunos compañeros del equipo de fútbol bromeando decían que Blaine era el novio honorario de Kurt y cuidadito y le hacían algo porque de la nada Anderson saldría a darles su merecido, entre broma y broma comentaban que Kurt era su princesa encantada y Blaine el príncipe que llegaba a su rescate.

"_**No, eso no puede ser, Blaine no es gay ni bi además tiene novia, de seguro todo son inventos de ese Dave que ya hasta me la estoy creyendo" **_ se dijo a sí mismo Puck.

Kurt y Puck decidieron que saldrían a cenar , originalmente irían ellos dos pero ahora sentados en la mesa del restaurante Noah Pukerman no tenía ni idea en que momento Blaine se había auto invitado y por si fuera poco se encuentra sentado a un lado de Kurt mientras él quién es su novio está sentado frente a ellos, en ese momento las palabras de Karofsky resuenan en su mente , desde que comenzó su noviazgo con Kurt el moreno ha intentado pasar el mayor tiempo posible con ellos, notando que cuando no lo hace su humor cambia radicalmente de amable y risueño a malhumorado y ansioso, no quiere creer que su Kurt es como un calmante para Blaine pero al verlo así con su novio comienza a creer que Blaine si está enamorado de Kurt.

Puck no habla solo observa, ve como Blaine hace bromas tontas y Kurt ríe divertido de ellas, nota como el moreno se la pasa tocando a su novio, toques suaves pero constantes, en algunas otras ocasiones besa su mejilla, le retira el flequillo de la cara, mira como el moreno se da cuenta antes que Kurt que su refresco necesita ser rellenado así que sin preguntar se levanta llevando consigo el vaso del castaño quién en ese momento recuerda que su novio se encuentra frente a él, voltea a verlo y le sonríe , extiende uno de sus brazos através de la mesa hasta alcanzar la mano de Puck y entrelaza sus dedos juntos y así deja sus manos, el moreno regresa con el vaso lleno de la bebida de cola light preferida de Kurt, Puck no soporta ni un segundo más ser ignorado por su novio quién al saber que Blaine ha roto con Marley trata de hacerle pasar un momento agradable suponiendo que debe de estar triste por su ruptura porque ante todos ellos eran la pareja ideal por lo que no imagina que ya no estén juntos.

El moreno vuelve a ponerse de pie para traer un postre y es ahí cuando Puck aprovecha para deslizarse al lado de Kurt y abrazarlo por la cintura besando su nuca notando para alegría suya que el castaño ojiazul se recarga contra el felizmente, ladeando su cara para poder besar a Puck y diciendo "_**te amo amor" **_esas palabras son las que finalmente tranquilizan al chico del mohicano porque Kurt es suyo, Kurt lo ama a él y no a Blaine.

Puck sabía que cuanto antes aclarara con Blaine su comportamiento hacia su novio sería mejor porque no dejaría que su amigo se entrometiera en su relación , todo era claro como el cristal Blaine Anderson estaba profundamente enamorado de Kurt y al parecer no lo sabía, así que no le diría pero haría que le quedara claro que el castaño era suyo .

Recordó que dicen que a los amigos hay que tenerlos cerca pero a los enemigos áun más cerca por lo que Puck se aseguraría de que Blaine pasara el mayor tiempo cerca de ellos mostrándole cuán cariñoso podía ser con Kurt tanto que Blaine no lo soportaría y terminaría alejándose de ellos y esperando que fuera para siempre.

Puck decidió que al día siguiente comenzaría su operación "Blaine Anderson de amigo a enemigo".

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

_**¡!Blaine ya no tiene novia por fin!**_

_**Puck ya notó que Blaine ama a Kurt ¿Qué hará para alejarlo de ellos?**_

_**Avance del capítulo 7**_

Kurt se subió en el regazo de su novio, se frotó un poco, al ver que su novio estaba muy excitado lo beso y arrancó los botones de la camisa de Puck para poder rasguñar su pecho, esa actitud de chico salvaje enloqueció al del mohicano quién se hizo hacia adelante para morder el hombro derecho del ojiazul logrando que en cuestión de segundos la mordida se volviera roja.

_**Nos leemos el siguiente martes por la noche.**_

_**Besos**_

_**Candy Criss (Agar)**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**GLEE NI SUS PERSONAJES ME PERTENECEN SOLO MI IMAGINACIÓN ESTE ES UN UNIVERSO ALTERNO CHICO X CHICO Y MPREG.**_

Agradezco todos sus follow, alertas, favoritos y sus lindos reviews.

_**N/A 1.- **_Quiero comentarles que originalmente esta historia se iba a desarrollar más lento que mis otros fics por eso no había juntado a Klaine todavía pero debido a que me han insistido mucho en que ya los junte pues les daré gusto y a partir de este capítulo habrá Klaine PERO eso quiere decir que la primera vez que tenía planeada para Klaine en el capítulo 10 ya no sucederá , una buena noticia es que a los que aman a Seb como yo les aviso que nuestro adorado hasta antes de los cambios solo saldría uno o dos capítulos y ahora saldrá desde el siguiente capítulo y será alguien importante en la trama , por lo que los celos de Blaine seguirán!

_**N/A 2.- **_Nunca hago una advertencia respecto a si habrá alguna escena sexual porque no lo creo necesario puesto que el fic es clasificación M y se supone que habrá, además de que siempre se me olvida jajajjajaja, hoy si me acordé y aquí está la advertencia habrá sexo Pukurt y Klaine si no quieren leerlo no lo hagan.

_**N/A 3 .- **_Todos los edificios de dormitorios son diferentes uno de otro, en el caso del edificio de Puck y Blaine se supone que tiene una pequeña sala con el espacio suficiente para colocar una mesa ó un mueble, baño completo y el dormitorio.

_**Después de tan larga nota de autor los dejo para que lean lo que sigue:**_

_**Lety Bl: **_ claro que no me enojo porque no te agrade leer Pukurt siendo íntimos es gusto de cada quién, es como a mí no me gusta leer el Seblaine sexual siento que me da roña que me da un ataque al corazón jajajjajaj o no sé que .

_**DIVIDIDO ENTRE DOS AMORES**_

_**CAPITULO 7**_

Dos días y por fin llegarían las tan ansiadas vacaciones de navidad y todos podrían ir a sus casas a pasar tiempo con sus familias, unos pocos estudiantes se quedaban en los dormitorios de la Universidad, algunos porque no tenían familiares, otros porque no tenían dinero para el viaje o simplemente no deseaban ir a casa, en cambio otros como Kurt se encontraban muy emocionados por poder pasar tiempo con sus padres sin imaginarse que también lo pasaría con un amigo muy especial.

Los padres de Finn vivían en Chicago pero para sorpresa y alegría esa navidad la pasarían en Lima, Ohio ya que su madre Carole deseaba visitar a su hermana Sofía y su padre Andrew estaba de acuerdo, su felicidad no era por visitar a sus tíos y primos sino porque su tía vivía frente a la casa de los padres de Rachel por lo que en definitiva sentía que el destino le decía que tenía que pedirle a la castaña ser su novia y lo haría en esa navidad porque lo que más deseaba era que ella fuera su novia.

Jake viajaría a México ya que su madre vivía en ese país, Sam y Artie viajarían a Texas.

Tina iría a New York, ella sabía que Blaine y sus padres pasaba la navidad en esa ciudad por lo que ella creía que así sería mucho más fácil poder verlo y quedar para alguna salida juntos, lo que la emocionaba mucho porque ya se veía saliendo con el chico de mirada avellana colgada de su brazo yendo de un lado para otro, ante la mirada de envidia de muchas, pero ella no tenía ni idea de que sus planes no resultarían como los había planeado debido a que el moreno junto a sus padres habían decidido pasar esa navidad en otra ciudad, una más pequeña como lo era Westerville y dado que tenían una casa en ese lugar lo hacia una ocasión perfecta para pasar una navidad en familia y sin tanto glamour , permitiéndole a Blaine pasar todo su tiempo libre en compañía de su amado Kurt.

Blaine estaba verdaderamente eufórico cuando sus padres le confirmaron que pasarían la navidad en Westerville , desde antes de que se diera cuenta de sus sentimientos por el castaño Blaine estuvo intentando convencer a sus progenitores de que ese año deseaba una navidad más tranquila y que su casa en Westerville sería ideal para eso, sus padres al principio no estaban de acuerdo pero luego de recapacitarlo decidieron que querían tranquilidad y paz y en ese lugar tendrían toda la tranquilidad y relajación que necesitaban .

Blaine no le contó a nadie que iría a Westerville mucho menos a Puck ya que no deseaba que como novio celoso decidiera ir a casa de Kurt en lugar de la suya, quería darle la sorpresa a Kurt, así podrían pasar mucho tiempo juntos lo que ayudaría a que el castaño se enamorara de él .

Puck visitaría a sus padres, estaba contento porque finalmente les platicaría de que tenía un novio que lo hacía verdaderamente feliz esperando que no lo rechazaran como había visto en un montón de programas de televisión.

Los padres de Quinn deseaban que fuera de viaje con ellos pero la chica les dijo que le era imposible, porque así adelantaría a algunos de los trabajos que los maestros les habían dejado, sus padres confiaban en ella así que no dudaron de sus escusas, le mandaron sus regalos así como dinero para lo que necesitara, prometiéndoles que les hablaría constantemente para que no estuvieran preocupados.

Quinn quería pasar la navidad en casa de Puck y lo haría a como diera lugar, su periodo menstrual había terminado ese día, por lo que en una semana estaría ovulando, para ese entonces ya estarían en casa de Puck , lo seduciría , si todo salía bien ella pronto estaría embarazada y más pronto estarían casados , serían muy felices , Puck la amaría y nadie se interpondría entre ellos , ni siquiera Kurt Elizabeth Hummel quién sería solo un mal recuerdo en sus vidas.

_**K Y B**_

Eran alrededor de las seis de la tarde cuándo el castaño fue a visitar a su novio a su dormitorio para dejar en claro todos los detalles de su viaje a casa así como ponerse de acuerdo sobre qué día exactamente Puck viajaría a Lima para pasar unos días en casa de Kurt partiendo de ahí dos ó tres días antes del inicio de clases para que pudieran pasar unos días solos haciendo lo quisieran sin que fueran interrumpidos por nadie, disfrutando de la compañía del otro, sin sospechar que sus planes no se realizarían.

Eran las doce del mediodía cuando Quinn vió a lo lejos que Noah se acercaba al salón de clases, ella se metió al baño de mujeres y cuando calculó que el chico pasaría por ahí salió deprisa chocando con él.

"_**Quinn cariño porque lloras ¿qué te pasa, alguien te lastimó? **_ Preguntó Puck mirando en todas direcciones para ver quién podría ser el causante de que su amiga estuviera llorando.

"_**Nadie me lastimó Noah, lo que sucede es que mis padres me acaban de avisar que tendrán una segunda luna miel esta navidad y que lo mejor es que no vaya a casa porque no habrá nadie y yo tenía mucha ilusión de verlos"**_ sollozaba la rubia en el hombro del chico.

"_**lo siento mucho Quinn sé cuánto significa para ti la navidad desde la muerte de tu hermana"**_

"_**No puedo creer que tú si lo recuerdes Noah en cambio mis padres no parecen recordar que hace tres años mi hermana que es su hija murió en un terrible accidente de auto en estas fechas"**_

"_**!Dime que puedo hacer para ayudarte a sentirte mejor Quinny!"**_

La rubia sabía que ese era su momento, _**"¿puedo pasar la navidad contigo y tu familia Puck? " **_antes de que el chico pudiera negarse ella se adelantó y agregó _**"ni siquiera notarán que estoy allí" **_ acto seguido hizo una cara de niña buena una cara a la que era imposible negarle nada.

El chico rudo quería negarse pero al ver la cara de tristeza de su amiga no tuvo corazón para hacerlo por lo que no tuvo otra opción más que decirle :

"_**Eres más que bienvenida a mi casa, mis padres estarán encantados de conocer a mi mejor amiga "**_

Quinn no pudo evitar brincar de alegría por lograr su cometido y sin pensarlo abrazó y besó en los labios a Puck quién no respondió el beso pero tampoco la alejó, sin embargo esa interacción entre ellos fue vista por Finn y Blaine quienes al ver la escena de lejos creyeron que su amigo le estaba poniendo los cuernos al dulce de Kurt.

Los chicos decidieron que si antes de salir de vacaciones Puck no le contaba a Kurt de ese beso querría decir que si lo engañaba y si ese fuera el caso Blaine con mayor razón vería la manera de enamorar a Kurt sin sentirse culpable por querer robarle el novio a uno de sus mejores amigos.

_**K Y B**_

El moreno no encontraba su libro de Derecho mercantil ni en su mochila ni en su dormitorio y lo necesitaba para poder dar un último repaso para el examen que tendría el día siguiente, después de ese examen era libre para irse de vacaciones sin ninguna preocupación, mientras buscaba recordó que lo había dejado en el dormitorio de Puck por lo que le llamó para poder recuperarlo, su amigo le comentó que estaba a punto de salir para su trabajo pero que le dejaría su puerta sin llave para que pudiera entrar por él, Blaine quién todavía estaba en el aula de clases estuvo de acuerdo de pasar más tarde por él.

El ojiazul quería sorprender a su novio con una noche romántica porque al día siguiente estarían tan atareados que sería imposible tener algo de intimidad, así que fue al dormitorio de Puck pero no fue necesario usar la llave que su novio le dio porque ya estaba abierto así que entró y acomodó la cama con sábanas limpias , chocolate derretido, fresas y vino que coloco a un extremo de la cama, estaba a punto de cambiarse para ponerse una ropa sexy cuando recordó que no trajo lubricante y el que tenía su novio ya se había terminado así que apresuró a ir a su dormitorio donde tenía una botella llena, cuando salió del dormitorio de Puck fue directo hacia los elevadores pero luego de esperar algunos minutos se desesperó decidiendo bajar por las escaleras , el elevador se abrió unos segundos después saliendo de él Blaine quien llevaba consigo algunos libros, ninguno de los dos se dio cuenta que estuvieron a punto de encontrarse, el chico de mirada avellana llegó a su dormitorio a dejar sus libros y con la misma regresó a la biblioteca para seguir trabajando en sus últimos proyectos los cuales entregaría al día siguiente.

_**K Y B **_

Todos en la Universidad ya estaban enterados de que Marley y Blaine ya no eran novios , que habían terminado de mutuo acuerdo su relación porque se llevaban mejor como amigos que como novios así que al enterarse de eso Tina estaba más que feliz, ya no tendría que esconderse en los baños de hombres para intentar seducir al moreno, lo podría hacer a plena luz del día, estaba consciente de sus encantos y de cómo era deseada por muchos chicos, sin embargo ella sólo tenía ojos para el moreno y por lo mismo no veía que Blaine la veía únicamente como una compañera más, ni siquiera la consideraba una amiga , la noche que pasaron juntos cuando ingresaron a la Universidad después de una noche de copas no había tenido ninguna importancia para el moreno en cambio para Tina había significado muchísimo.

El ojiazul regreso con el lubricante , se preparó muy bien , luego se cambió de ropa usando un pantalón dorado muy pegado, botas y una camisa negra entallada la cual estaba abierta hasta la mitad de su pecho dejando ver su piel pálida y sus músculos, se recostó de lado esperando la pronta llegada de Puck.

Puckerman no tardó en llegar y al entrar y ver a su novio vestido tan sexy y esperándolo en la cama se excitó de inmediato, sin pensarlo se lanzó en la cama comenzando a besar apasionadamente a su novio pero Kurt después de unos cuantos besos lo detuvo pidiéndole que se sentara en la silla que se encontraba en medio de la habitación.

"_**!Por fin me darás una muestra de tus clases de baile en tubo amor!"**_ dijo muy emocionado el chico de la cresta

" _**mi amor quisiera mostrarte lo que puedo hacer en el tubo pero me es imposible ya que tendría que traer el tubo y no es tan fácil porque pesa mucho y tiene que atornillarse al piso pero te prometo que te daré un baile en cuanto me sea posible, pero ahora mismo te daré otro tipo de baile y estoy muy seguro que lo disfrutarás amor" **_

Kurt nunca se imaginó que en unos meses le estaría dando un baile de tubo a Blaine y no a Puck.

El castaño prendió su ipod con música sexy , comenzó a bailar lento pasando sus manos por sus piernas hasta llegar a su pecho, poco a poco se fue quitando la camisa , primero un hombro y luego el otro , continuo meneando sus caderas, levantaba sus manos al ritmo de la música, se agachaba y levantaba muy despacio procurando que su novio viera cada movimiento suyo, caminó hasta quedar enfrente de Puck y mientras se escuchaba la música desnudaba a ambos.

Kurt se subió en el regazo de su novio, se frotó un poco , al ver que su novio estaba muy excitado lo beso y arrancó los botones de la camisa de Puck para poder rasguñar su pecho, esa actitud de chico salvaje enloqueció al del mohicano quién se hizo hacia adelante para morder el hombro derecho del ojiazul logrando que en cuestión de segundos la mordida se volviera roja, el castaño nuevamente se alejó dándole la espalda a Noah comenzando a bajar sus pantalones lento dejando ver una tanga negra, sin poder contenerse Noah le dio dos nalgadas a Kurt, logrando que el ambiente se hiciera más sexual de lo que ya era.

**K Y B**

Blaine venía cansado de estudiar y de hacer algunos trabajos en la biblioteca pero antes de ir por su libro al dormitorio de Puck decidió que comería su hamburguesa porque moría de hambre, al terminar se puso sus audífonos dirigiéndose al dormitorio de Noah giró la perilla de la puerta abriéndose al instante, la música la tenía fuerte por eso no escuchaba los gemidos que salían de la otra habitación.

El moreno buscó en la salita y no encontró el libro así que se encaminó al dormitorio, al abrir la puerta se encontró con una escena que le erizó la piel, ya que _su amado castaño_ junto con Puck estaban completamente desnudos en medio de la habitación, el chico de la cresta sentado en una silla y Kurt sentado en su regazo claramente teniendo sexo, podía ver como el castaño se impulsaba arriba y abajo así cómo Noah lo besaba y acariciaba, Kurt lucía espectacular, se veía increíblemente sexy excitado pero al ver que Puck lo acariciaba sentía unas profundas ganas de vomitar y de golpearlo por tocar así a _su castaño porque Kurt era suyo aunque éste todavía no lo supiera._

Pensó en retirarse sin ser visto pero optó por hacer ruido al azotar la puerta contra la puerta simulando que acababa de llegar, ambos chicos brincaron del susto porque obviamente no esperaban que nadie los interrumpiera, el moreno ingresó en la habitación hecho una furia, tomó del brazo al ojiazul para retirarlo de su novio comprobando que sí estaban en medio de una sesión de sexo al ver como Puck salía del cuerpo de Kurt.

"_**vístete Kurt, te espero en la sala y no tardes" **_ gritó furioso el moreno de mirada avellana

"_**!heyyy! ¿que te pasa? no tienes ningún derecho a ordenar , gritar o de querer llevarte a MI novio y mucho menos interrumpirnos cuando hacemos el amor.**_ Gritó muy enojado Puck al mismo tiempo que se acercaba al ojiazul para rodear su cintura con su brazo, quién tenía una playera frente a él en un intento por cubrir sus partes íntimas.

Blaine no sabía que responder, ya que había actuado por impulso y coraje porque no deseaba que Puck tocara de esa manera a Kurt.

Kurt estaba asombrado por la reacción de su amigo, Blaine jamás había actuado así con ninguno de sus novios, su mirada era intensa , lucía muy enojado y hasta parecía un poco ¿_celoso?_ al ver como Puck lo abrazaba por su cintura, por eso mismo quitó el brazo de su novio de su cintura apresurándose a vestirse ante la mirada de ambos chicos que no dejaban de verlo, ambas miradas igual de intensas , por alguna razón Kurt no deseaba enojar a Blaine, al contario quería complacerlo y verlo feliz por eso es que había accedido sin hacer preguntas a irse con el moreno.

El chico musculoso intentó detener a Kurt ya que no existía ninguna razón para que abandonara su dormitorio y menos en compañía de su rival de amores Blaine Devon Anderson a quién en esos precisos momentos deseaba linchar.

Puck sabía que el enojo de Blaine era porque estaba celoso de que él si pudiera ser íntimo con Kurt mientras el no, volvió a insistir en detener a Kurt para que se quedara y continuar lo que hacían pero fue imposible porque su novio hizo lo que Blaine dijo y se fue de ahí con él, Puck gritó, tiró muebles y cosas que tenía alrededor, por esta ocasión el moreno se salió con la suya pero juró que no lo haría una segunda vez.

Blaine acompañó a Kurt hasta su dormitorio, en el camino ninguno dijo nada , ambos iban concentrados en sus pensamientos, cuando el castaño entró a su dormitorio y se disponía a despedirse del moreno con un simple _"hasta mañana"_ ya que no le dijo porque lo sacó del dormitorio de su novio pero cuál va siendo su sorpresa al ver como Blaine entraba a su dormitorio cerrando la puerta detrás de él para luego besarlo con desesperación.

En un primer momento el castaño ojiazul no respondió el beso por la sorpresa pero pasados unos segundos cerró los ojos y respondió el beso con la misma pasión y deseo con que lo besaba el moreno, jamás creyó que su amor platónico lo llegaría a besar de esa manera tan apasionada, el cuerpo del ojiazul se dejó ir, pasando sus brazos por el cuello de Blaine para acercarlo más a su cuerpo, cada centímetro de su cuerpo estaba en llamas deseando más contacto, los sentimientos de amor que Kurt creía haber olvidado regresaron con más intensidad, el moreno estaba desesperado por borrar las caricias de Puck del cuerpo de Kurt así que lo guió hasta la cama y entre besos lo desnudó y luego siguió él.

Todo ocurrió tan rápido que ninguno supo en que momento es que Blaine estaba entrando y saliendo del cuerpo de Kurt quién gemía sin control disfrutando de ser penetrado por Blaine, ambos se besaban y acariciaban, Kurt tenía sus piernas envueltas en la cintura del moreno para que entrara más profundo.

"_**Quiero estar así contigo siempre Kurt"**_ susurraba Blaine a su amado

"_**Te amo y no quiero que Puck te toque nunca más, te quiero para mí " **_la intensidad de esas palabras era igual de intenso que las estocadas que daba el moreno en el cuerpo de Kurt.

Ante la declaración de Blaine las palabras que salieron de la boca del castaño fueron palabras que tanto había ansiado decir al moreno pero que nunca creyó posible poder decirlas, salieron sin que pudiera evitarlo _**"Blaine… ta-m-bién te amo aaaahhh estoy a punto de venir"**_

"_**yo también amor déjate ir"**_

Blaine y Kurt llegaron al mismo tiempo a su orgasmo, ambos felices de estar en los brazos del otro, se quedaron abrazados por un buen tiempo hasta que Kurt reaccionó que había tenido sexo con Blaine quién no era su novio y que además se habían dicho te amo.

Blaine conocía muy bien las reacciones de Kurt y supo lo que estaba pensando.

"_**nos amamos así que no hay razón para sentirte culpable por haber hecho el amor conmigo mi amor" **_ Blaine se inclinó un poco y besó la nariz de Kurt

" _**soy bastante consiente de que tarde años en darme cuenta que te amo pero al fin lo sé así como que tú también me amas por lo que ya no tienes que estar con Puck para olvidarme, ya podemos estar juntos" **_ dijo Blaine muy seguro de que sus palabras calmarían al ojiazul pero no fue así.

"_**Blaine yo te amo pero no es tan sencillo como dices, no puedo terminar con Puck así como así"**_

"_**¿Por qué no?**_

"_**Porque también a él lo amo"**_

Blaine creyó que con confesar su amor por el castaño y que éste le dijera que también lo ama todo iba a ser muy sencillo pero estaba muy equivocado porque jamás se imaginó que Kurt pudiera estar enamorado de dos hombres al mismo tiempo y que le fuera difícil elegir solo a uno.

Al parecer el cuento de hadas que Blaine construyo en su mente no se realizaría tan fácil como imaginó, porque al parecer tendría que luchar con la malvada bruja que en este caso sería el malvado hechicero llamado Puck quién le daría mucha batalla de eso si estaba completamente seguro.

_**¿Díganme que les pareció el capítulo les gustó o no?**_

_**Al hacer cambios para adelantar el Klaine me hace imposible dejarles spoiler del siguiente capítulo porque lo escrito ya no me servirá, si alguno está interesado en saber cómo tenía pensado que fuera la primera vez de Klaine estaría muy contenta de poder platicarles.**_

_**La siguiente actualización será la siguiente semana pero de momento me es imposible asegurar un día.**_

_**No olviden dejar reviews que nada les cuesta.**_

_**Besos **_

_**Candy Criss (Agar)**_


	8. Chapter 8

_**GLEE NI SUS PERSONAJES ME PERTENECEN SOLO MI IMAGINACIÓN, ESTE ES UN UNIVERSO ALTERNO CHICO X CHICO Y MPREG.**_

Agradezco a todos los que se toman el tiempo para dejar un lindo review así como a los nuevos lectores y seguidores de este fic.

Recuerden que respondo cada uno de sus reviews ya sea en el siguiente capítulo, a los que tienen cuenta en FF, por twitter y Facebook, siempre es un placer poder responderles.

Me ha pedido _**Nicole Olate Aedo **_un one-shot de Blaine badboy y Kurt siendo menor que él y _**Remy **_ un one-shot con Kelliot y que tenga Lemmon , claro que sí se los escribiré ya tengo pensadas las dos tramas pero todavía no las escribo , no se desesperen en caso de que tarde un poquito en subirlas pero eso si les aseguro no se me olvida y las subiré antes de que termine este fic.

Westerville estará a treinta minutos de Lima en este fic.

_**DIVIDIDO ENTRE DOS AMORES**_

_**CAPITULO 8**_

El despertador sonó a las cuatro y media de la madrugada despertando a un muy adormilado Blaine Anderson quién se encontraba abrazando la cintura de su dulce castaño quién dormía boca abajo profundamente sin haber notado el fuerte sonido de la alarma.

El moreno no deseaba levantarse, si dependiera de él se quedaría hasta que Kurt despertara para prepararle un rico desayuno, abrazarse, besarse y tal vez hacer una vez más el amor antes de tener que ir a clases, pero el castaño le había pedido que se fuera antes de que amaneciera para que nadie pudiera verlo salir de su dormitorio, por lo que podría llegar al suyo antes de que Puck notara que no pasó la noche en su habitación y al mismo tiempo evitar rumores sobre ellos siendo algo más que amigos.

Con mucho cuidado Blaine se desenredó del cuerpo del castaño pero antes de levantarse se inclinó para besar el hombro de su chico y poder respirar su aroma, ambos seguían desnudos así que pudo ver una última vez el cuerpo del chico que le robó el corazón, alegrándose al ver las marcas que dejó en su cuerpo esperando que Noah pudiera verlas dándose cuenta que no hizo esas marcas y tal vez así terminaría con Kurt y finalmente ellos podrían estar juntos.

Kurt no se despertó cuando Blaine se levantó y se fue, al despertarse unas horas más tarde creyó que todo había sido un muy hermoso sueño, sonrió al creer que su mente era muy prolífera habiendo inventado una noche de sexo salvaje con Blaine su _"ex amor platónico"_ pero al pensar en su _"supuesto sueño"_ se entristeció porque todavía podía sentir crecer todo ese amor que tenía guardado hacia el moreno.

¡No! él no podía seguir amando a Blaine, tenía que superarlo, lo bueno es que todo fue un sueño y nadie tenía que enterarse que deseaba a otro hombre además de su novio, pero todo se volvió real cuando al intentar levantarse sintió un pequeño dolor en su trasero un dolor muy conocido de cuando tenías sexo, hizo memoria recordando estar teniendo sexo con Noah para de la nada ser interrumpidos por Blaine quién lo sacó de ahí para prácticamente lanzársele en su dormitorio y sin saber ¿cómo? terminó haciendo el amor con Blaine, no podía creer que él hizo algo así a su novio y a él mismo, sus padres le habían enseñado buenos principios y ahora estarían muy desilusionados de saber que su comportamiento era digno de un chico fácil pero no de Kurt Elizabeth Hummel, el castaño no se dió cuenta que al referirse a Puck mencionó tener sexo pero al pensar en Blaine pensó en hacer el amor, lo que claramente suponía que los sentimientos hacia el moreno eran más fuertes que los que tenía por Puck.

No quería pensar que tuvo sexo con dos hombres con una diferencia de minutos, se paró despacio caminando hacia el espejo que se encontraba detrás de la puerta del baño, observó su reflejo notando con gran asombro que su cuerpo estaba lleno de marcas de chupetones y mordidas, reconociendo rápidamente cuales habían sido hechas por Puck como por ejemplo la de su hombro y cuáles Blaine notando con horror que las hechas por Blaine en su cuello eran tan grandes que sería muy difícil poder cubrirlas con maquillaje pero de todas formas haría el intento porque por nada del mundo deseaba que su novio se diera cuenta de ellas, no deseaba causarle ningún tipo de dolor, amaba a Puck y estaba seguro que haber dormido con el moreno era una equivocación, algo que no volvería a suceder nunca más.

Cuando estaba completamente vestido se puso una bufanda que cubriera muy bien su piel marcada, nadie se sorprendería por verlo abrigado ya que estaban en época de invierno y era muy normal que todos fueran muy bien cubiertos pero olvidó que en los salones ponían la calefacción lo que haría que tendría que quitarse su abrigo como su bufanda.

El castaño se sentía nervioso al no saber de qué manera actuaría Blaine cuando lo viera porque conociendo al chico de rulos sabía que si dijo que lo amaba y lo quería para él tenía que ser cierto por lo que Blaine no descansaría hasta lograr su propósito y tenía miedo mucho miedo porque no quería dejar a Puck pero no podía negar que pensar en ser novio de Blaine le hacía sentir feliz pero no podía estar con los dos, así que lo mejor era dejar de pensar en eso, dedicándose a hacer feliz a su novio y a nadie más.

El castaño llegó a muy buen tiempo a su salón de clases pero antes de que comenzaran las clases decidió ir al baño de hombres para revisar que no se vieran los chupetones del cuello, minutos después salió para ver como su novio estaba acompañado de esa chica Quinn, el verlos tan juntos le hizo sentir una oleada de celos y posesión sobre todo cuando notó que ella tenía sus manos sobre los brazos de su chico mientras los deslizaba de arriba hacia abajo en un claro signo de ser una caricia, Puck se veía muy cómodo con ella cosa que al castaño no le gustó, frunció el ceño lleno de celos de que otra persona fuera chico o chica se le acercara de esa manera a su novio por esa razón avanzó a pasos agigantados hasta ellos.

Kurt se encaminó hacia Puck caminando muy sensualmente sin notar que a unos pocos metros de él estaba Blaine con Finn, el moreno quiso alcanzarlo pero Finn lo detuvo del brazo haciéndole una pregunta de algo que Blaine no prestó atención

"_**Entonces nos vemos aquí a la una de la tarde Noah y no olvides traer los boletos o no podremos irnos" **_ la melodiosa voz de Quinn le daba instrucciones a Puck

"_**está bien, no voy a olvidar los boletos Quinn" **_ respondió el chico de la cresta

"_**¿De que hablan amor?" **_ Cuestionó Kurt tratando de que su voz sonara de lo más natural aunque por dentro estaba que echaba chispas.

"_**Kurt amor, lo que pasa es que Quinn me está recordando que no debo olvidar nuestros boletos de avión o no podremos irnos a casa"**_

"_**ah, ¿tomarán el mismo vuelo?"**_ preguntó intrigado el castaño porque hasta donde sabía Quinn y Puck vivían en ciudades distintas.

"_**Sí, nos vamos juntos a la casa de Puck" **_ afirmó sonriendo la rubia mientras enredaba un mechón de su pelo en uno de sus dedos.

Kurt miró a Quinn y a Puck porque al parecer sonaba como que se iban juntos a la casa de Noah pero eso no podía ser cierto ya que su novio se lo hubiera comentado, pero al ver la cara de Puck comprobó que era verdad, estaba molesto por no haber sido informado de esa situación y lucir como un completo tonto al que el novio le pone los cuernos enfrente suyo no dándose cuenta de nada.

"_**Así que te ibas a ir con ella Noah sin decirme nada, pero ¿qué te crees tú? ¡Que soy un tonto, que estoy pintado, acaso no merezco ninguna explicación!.**_

"_**Cariño no mal interpretes las cosas, lo reconozco , se me olvidó comentarte pero no fue porque tenga dobles intenciones con Quinn, ella simplemente es mi amiga y como sus padres no estarán en casa no quería que se quedara sola por eso la invité a venir conmigo."**_

_**¿Y porque la invitaste a ella y no a mí que soy tu novio? Si me hubieras invitado yo con mucho gusto te acompañaría ó ¿acaso te avergüenzas de que tu novio sea un chico y es más sencillo para ti presentar a Quinn como tu novia? **_

"_**!¿Acaso soy tú pequeño secreto sucio Noah Puckerman?!" **_

"_**NO, como puedes pensar eso si sabes que te amo" **_ replicó desesperado Noah

Blaine veía a lo lejos como Kurt le reclamaba a Noah que se fuera de vacaciones con Quinn, eso lo enfureció, no entendía la razón del castaño para estar enojado sí para él eso era una grandiosa noticia, era su gran oportunidad para terminar esa relación, pero sí, recordó que Kurt estaba molesto porque amaba a Puck también.

"_**ahora si se le armó a Noah, ojalá que Kurt le ponga un alto porque mira que irte con tu amiga con derechos a casa de tu familia no es cualquier cosa" **_ comentaba Finn

"_**Ojalá que Noah esté enamorado de Quinn para que deje libre a Kurt y podamos estar juntos" **_ dijo esperanzado el moreno

"_**Blaine claro que Puck ama a Kurt esa es una pelea de enamorados que en unos cuantos días habrán olvidado" **_ afirmó el chico alto

"_**!Yo no quiero que Kurt ame a Puck quiero que me ame a mí y a nadie más!"**_

"_**Creo que tú enamoramiento por Kurt es muy fuerte, nunca te había visto comportarte así por una chica… así que… ¿eso significa que eres gay cierto?"**_

"_**¿Qué tiene que ver que sea gay o hetero Finn?**_

"_**Tiene mucho que ver Blaine si eres gay y estás enamorado de Kurt y él te correspondiera sabría qué vas a dar todo por esa relación pero si eres un hetero pasando por una etapa y logras conquistar a Kurt para luego descubrir que no lo amas porque prefieres a las chicas lo vas a lastimar mucho, no quiero que eso suceda , Kurt también es mi amigo, no voy a permitir que lo lastimes, pero si estás seguro de tus sentimientos hacia Kurt yo te ayudaré a que lo conquistes"**_

El moreno no daba crédito a las palabras dichas por Finn, ¿acaso se estaba imaginando que su amigo le ayudaría o lo estaba afirmando?, rápidamente quiso comprobar que lo dicho por su amigo era cierto.

" _**Amo a Kurt y sé que él también me ama, ¿cuento con tu ayuda para conquistarlo Finn?"**_

"_**Sí, claro que te ayudaría, los he visto juntos y veo que tienen mucha química, siempre han actuado como una pareja de novios tanto así que si ustedes no aclaran que son amigos todos dábamos por hecho que eran pareja, he visto a Kurt con Puck y sé que lo hace feliz pero cuando está contigo sus ojos brillan de una manera que no hace con su novio, todo su ser está relajado contigo , no sé cómo explicarlo pero cuando tú y Kurt están juntos ustedes son perfectos el uno para el otro."**_

Blaine antes las palabras de Finn le quedaba muy claro que él no era el único que pensaba que era el indicado para hacer feliz a Kurt y si Finn que es un despistado veía eso quería decir que de seguro muchos más también se daban cuenta.

Puck intentó abrazar a Kurt para calmarlo pero el castaño no se dejó abrazar, al contrario empujó a Puck lejos de él, Quinn veía con gran alegría la discusión entre _"la feliz pareja",_ no podía creer que sin planearlo había logrado hacer que ellos discutieran, por mucho que deseaba ver en que terminaba la discusión decidió que lo mejor sería irse ya que no deseaba correr el riesgo de que Puck se arrepintiera de su invitación impidiéndole ir con él.

"_**chicos será mejor que me retiré para que puedan solucionar este mal entendido" **_ sin esperar respuesta la rubia se alejó al salón de clases.

"_**Kurt mi amor…."**_

Noah no pudo continuar porque en ese preciso momento sonó el timbre que indicaba que era el comienzo de las clases, un segundo después apareció el profesor de la clase invitando a todos los que estuvieran fuera a que entraran para comenzar la clase.

Blaine se apresuró para alcanzar a Kurt tomándolo del brazo y guiándolo a un lado de su asiento, el lugar que antes de que se hiciera novio de Puck ocupaba, el castaño se dejó guiar, se encontraba muy molesto y lo que menos quería era estar cerca de Puck, por lo mismo dejó que Blaine lo guiara a su antiguo asiento, de momento Kurt no pensaba que aceptar su ayuda podía crear esperanzas en el moreno quién de hecho creía que Kurt al estar tan molesto rompería su noviazgo con Noah Puckerman y así todo acabaría muy bien porque kurt y él podrían estar juntos sin saber que eso era en lo último en que pensaba el ojiazul.

Noah al ver que Blaine se llevó a Kurt a su antiguo asiento quiso correr para detenerlo y llevarlo a su lado pero otra vez le fue imposible cuando el profesor les indicó a todos que tomaran lugar de inmediato por lo que no pudo cruzar al otro lado del aula, Quinn nada lenta tomó sus útiles y los acomodó en el asiento del castaño quedando al lado de Puck mientras posaba una de sus manos en su brazo diciéndole palabras que lo tranquilizaran.

"_**tranquilo Puck en cuanto termine la clase podrán hablar y verás que todo se solucionara de la mejor manera" **_aunque por dentro era lo que menos deseaba la rubia.

Noah asintió a la chica creyendo que tenía razón, la hora se pasó muy lenta para todos, a mitad de clase el castaño comenzó a sentir mucho calor debido a la calefacción por lo que se quitó el abrigo y su bufanda la desenredó de su cuello colocando ambas prendas en su regazo.

Kurt y Blaine estaban sentados al frente, Quinn y Puck atrás, Finn y Tina en medio del salón , Rachel al frente, así que Blaine fue la única persona que notó que al quitarse la bufanda el castaño revelaba los chupetones que le hizo la noche pasada, al verlos quiso pasar su mano sobre ellos queriendo posar su boca nuevamente en el cuello del castaño para marcarlo, pero obvio eso era imposible porque se encontraban en medio de la clase pero al finalizar nada evitaría que besara al castaño.

Blaine no pudo contenerse y al ver que el profesor se acercaba al pizarrón dándole la espalda a los alumnos se acercó al castaño susurrándole

"_**me excita saber que esos chupetones te los hice anoche"**_

Kurt se removió incómodo en su asiento, sabía que nadie pudo escuchar lo que le susurró Blaine pero aún así se sentía nervioso pensando en que alguien pudiera haberlo escuchado, volteo para ver a su mejor amigo: _**"compórtate Blaine y presta atención a la clase"**_

El moreno sonrió al notar que sus palabras causaron un sonrojo en Kurt así como ese nerviosismo decidiendo dejarlo tranquilo y volver su atención a la clase que se impartía lo cuál agradeció el castaño.

En cuanto terminó la clase Puck se acercó a Kurt pidiéndole hablar pero el destino o la suerte no estaba de su lado.

"_**Señor Puckerman acompañarme para revisar su trabajo" **_ ordenó el profesor

Noah no podía creer que precisamente a su profesor se le ocurriera en ese momento revisar su trabajo pero no podía negarse así que solo le dijo a Kurt que lo buscaría en cuanto se desocupara, el castaño no hizo ningún gesto de afirmación únicamente lo miro alejarse pero no solo sino en compañía de Quinn quién volteó dedicándole una sonrisa que a todas luces decía "yo gané"

El salón quedó vació en cuestión de segundos ya que el siguiente profesor no vendría teniendo esa hora libre, al verse solos en el aula Blaine cerró la puerta y caminó hacia el ojiazul que en ese momento guardaba sus cosas jalándolo del brazo para que quedara de frente , acto seguido puso su mano izquierda en la mejilla de Kurt y lo besó suavemente sacando un gemido del castaño, se besaron suave y lentamente hasta que les hizo falta el aire, se estaban recuperando de ese beso cuando de improviso la puerta se abrió dejando ver a Tina quién al notar la cercanía entre ellos no pudo evitar sentirse celosa de que ese castaño siempre estuviera encima de "_su próximo novio"._

Tina volvió a cerrar la puerta y caminó directamente hacia Blaine ignorando por completo la existencia del castaño quién al ver la actitud de la chica solo giró los ojos al pensar "_**otra que está enamorada de Blaine y no se da cuenta que a él no le interesa" **_el ojiazul estaba harto de ver a lo largo de esos tres años de conocer al moreno que las chicas prácticamente se le tiraban encima y todo porque él era muy coqueto aunque nunca hacía nada más con ellas ya que siempre le fue fiel a Marley.

"_**Blainey olvidé un libro de casualidad ¿no lo viste?" **_

"_**No Tina pero si lo encuentro te lo entrego"**_

Cuando la chica asiática se dio cuenta que Blaine se volteaba nuevamente hacia el castaño ella se colgó de su brazo.

"_**Blainey te invito a almorzar juntos y no aceptaré un no por respuesta"**_

Kurt al escuchar eso decidió que lo mejor era irse y dejar a la pareja solos hasta que vió que la chica estaba colgada del brazo de _"su Blaine" _ sintiendo crecer los celos los cuales le nublaron la razón porque de inmediato tomó la mano del moreno entrelazando sus dedos para jalarlo hacia la puerta ante la mirada de asombro de Blaine al darse cuenta que esa reacción se debía a que su Kurt estaba celoso.

"_**Lo siento mucho Tina pero Blaine no puede acompañarte porque ya tenemos planes"**_

Kurt solo le dio el tiempo suficiente a Blaine para que pudiera recoger sus cosas y salieron de ahí a toda prisa sin siquiera darle una última mirada a la chica que parecía que iba a estallar del coraje.

Tina pensó _**"Esto no se queda así Kurt Hummel me las pagarás"**_

Kurt y Blaine llegaron a la cafetería y almorzaron de lo más tranquilo y relajados, bromeando y coqueteando un poco, todos a su alrededor estaban más que acostumbrados a ese comportamiento por lo que no notaron nada extraño en su actitud ni siquiera al verlos llegar tomados de la mano.

Kurt ni Puck se vieron para despedirse y todo porque Quinn lo evitó, el chico musculoso le pidió a su amiga que le avisara a su castaño que lo fuera a ver a la sala de maestros ya que su profesor lo había retrasado mucho, ella amablemente accedió diciéndole que lo haría pero en vez de buscar a Kurt se fue a la cafetería donde esperó el tiempo suficiente para que Noah creyera que hizo su encargo, así que Puck creyó que Kurt no quiso verlo y el castaño creyó que Noah se olvidó de buscarlo.

El ojiazul sabía que el vuelo de Noah saldría a la una por lo que a las once de la mañana tendría que estar dejando la Universidad él espero y espero hasta esa hora esperando que su novio apareciera pero él nunca lo hizo así que a las dos de la tarde el castaño salió rumbo al aeropuerto para tomar su vuelo que lo llevaría a casa.

_**K Y B**_

Sebastián Smythe arribó a Lima alrededor de las siete de la tarde y lo primero que hizo fue llamar a Kurt Hummel, desde el verano que lo había visto no había podido dejar de pensar en el castaño , quién sabe y talvez ya no estuviera enamorado de su mejor amigo y pudiera tener una oportunidad con él.

_**XXXXXXXXXXX**_

Tenían pocas horas en su hogar y ya Puck estaba arrepentido de haber traído consigo a la rubia, al llegar a su casa todos dieron por hecho que ella era su novia, trato de aclarar la situación pero le fue imposible ya que no solo su familia estaba ahí sino también primos, tios, tías, algunos con sus familias, no dejándolo respirar ni un segundo , felicitándolo por lo hermosa que era y por estar por primera vez en una relación seria y lo peor de todo es que Quinn no los desmintió, al contrario ella era toda sonrisas con todos.

Al final de la noche le reclamó a la rubia su actitud ella intentó zafarse con que jamás se presentó como novia de Puck porque de sus labios nunca salió la etiqueta de novia explicándole que no se preocupara que lo más probable es que ella jamás volviera a ver a nadie de los ahí reunidos por lo que no encontraba sentido aclarar la situación, esa explicación no lo convenció pero no pudo hacer nada más, derrotado dejaría que todos creyeran que eran novios y cuando se pudiera aclararía la situación, ocasión que jamás llegaría dejando a todos los invitados con la errónea idea de que ellos eran novios.

_**K Y B**_

Blaine llegó al anochecer a Westerville pero eso no le impidió que saludara a sus padres para luego dirigirse a Lima , ciudad que no quedaba lejos de ahí , solo a pocos minutos por lo que podría ver a Kurt y besarlo hasta cansarse, aunque era imposible que pudiera cansarse de besarlo, manejó por espacio de veinte minutos hasta llegar a la dirección que Finn le dio para que localizara la casa del castaño.

Al llegar a la casa que era la de su amado, vio en la banqueta a dos personas que estaban platicando una de ellas era Kurt y el otro era un chico más alto y también castaño, ambos reían alegremente como si fueran viejos amigos, al verlos lo primero que sintió Blaine fue celos porque nadie podía hacer reír de esa manera a su chico más que él, se bajó y azoto fuertemente la puerta de su auto lo que hizo que ambos chicos voltearan a ver en su dirección.

Sebastián le dio una mirada al chico que produjo ese ruido tan fuerte pero con la misma regresó su mirada al castaño para retomar su plática pero Kurt al ver quién era el nuevo visitante se quedó mudo ya que no esperaba volver a verlo hasta regresar a clases, olvidando por completo la existencia de su amigo Sebastián y que lo más probable era que de un momento a otro Blaine haría alguna de sus ya acostumbradas escenas de celos por verlo con otro chico.

Y Kurt no estaba equivocado al suponer que el moreno haría una escena de celos sobre todo cuando sintió que el castaño más alto tomaba una de sus manos para acariciarla viendo como la cara del chico de cejas triangulares se ponía roja de coraje llegando más rápido hacia ellos para empujar a Sebastián lejos del ojiazual.

"_**Quita tus sucias manos de Kurt imbécil"**_ dijo muy enojado Blaine

"_**Blaine cálmate"**_

"_**¿Oye chico estás loco o es muy normal para ti bajarte de tu auto y agredir a las personas sin ninguna razón? **_ Preguntó en tono burlón Sebastián suponiendo que ese chico era el actual novio de Kurt y precisamente por estar en una relación había rechazado su propuesta de salir y eventualmente ser novios.

"_**Seb disculpa a Blaine él es muy celoso con cualquiera que se me acerque" **_ dijo muy apenado Kurt

"_**wow así que este cavernícola es tú novio" **_ afirmó sin ninguna duda Sebastián

El castaño quiso aclarar la situación y decirle que era su mejor amigo para que el chico más alto entendiera que se trataba del chico del que estuvo enamorado por espacio de tres años pero antes de que pudiera aclarar algo el moreno se le adelantó:

"_**Sí soy el novio de Kurt y no quiero que vuelvas a poner tus sucias manos en MI NOVIO"**_

Blaine al instante se acercó al castaño y puso sus dos manos en su rostro para acercarlo y besarlo profundamente para dejarle en claro a ese tonto que no tenía ninguna oportunidad con su Kurt.

A Sebastián le dio mucha risa la actitud del moreno quién actuaba como niño envidioso al no querer compartir sus juguetes con nadie más, claro que Kurt no era un juguete pero si era su amigo y si su novio creía que le impediría ver a su castaño amigo estaba muy equivocado, pero definitivamente disfrutaría mucho hacerlo enojar así como ponerlo celoso.

Cuando terminó el beso el moreno pasó su brazo derecho por la cintura del castaño para pegarlo más a su cuerpo.

"_**Será mejor que me vaya Kurt"**_

"_**me parece que es lo mejor Seb"**_

El moreno estaba feliz por haber conseguido que ese chico se fuera pero no contaba con que al despedirse de su castaño se inclinara y besara de piquito en los labios a Kurt.

Sebastián solo se rió y corrió a su auto aprovechando que Blaine no había reaccionado rápido pero antes de arrancar alcanzó a gritar:

"_**He puesto mucho más que mis manos en Kurt y él lo ha disfrutado muchísimo"**_

"_**Seb me las vas a pagar" **_ gritó kurt en respuesta

"_**¿Te acostaste con ese imbécil?" **_ preguntó furioso Blaine

Kurt solo suspiró y su única respuesta fue un sí.

_**XXXXX**_

_**Sebastián por fin hizo su aparición yupiiii**_

_**¿Que creen que pasara con nuestos chicos en esas vacaciones?**_

_**Besos**_

_**Candy Criss (Agar)**_


	9. Chapter 9

_**GLEE NI SUS PERSONAJES ME PERTENECEN SOLO MI IMAGINACIÓN, ESTE ES UN UNIVERSO ALTERNO CHICO X CHICO Y MPREG.**_

_**N/A.-**_ Tendré a familiares en mi casa por motivos de las vacaciones de semana santa así que no tendré mucho tiempo para escribir pero ustedes saben que no me gusta dejar pasar ninguna semana sin actualizar así que las siguientes dos semanas los capítulos serán cortos y para compensarlo en el siguiente capítulo habrá lemmon, adivinan que pareja será si Puck y Quinn ó Kurt y Blaine ó ambas?

_**¡Feliz lectura!**_

_**DIVIDIDO ENTRE DOS AMORES**_

_**CAPITULO 9**_

"_**No puedo creer que apenas llegaras a tu casa le hablaras a ese sujeto para revolcarte con él Kurt" **_ decía levantando sus manos Blaine en un gesto de ser eso una locura

"_**Yo no le he hablado a nadie Blaine y menos para revolcarme" **_replicaba el castaño furioso porque como era posible que el moreno lo creyera un chico fácil y uno muy caliente que no pudiera resistir ni cinco segundos sin tener sexo.

"_**¡Ah no! Entonces que hacía ese sujeto aquí ¿porque te tenía tomado de la mano? ¿ Porque se atrevió a besarte sabiendo que soy tú novio? Eh dime"**_

"_**Para empezar ese sujeto tiene nombre y es Sebastián , segundo me tomó de la mano porque él al igual que tú cuando hablan conmigo sienten la necesidad de tocarme " **_ fué la única respuesta que dio el castaño ya que era cierto.

Blaine estaba a punto de desmentir a Kurt pero antes de que abriera la boca el castaño lo calló.

"_**No te atrevas a decir que no es verdad porque desde que me conociste siempre fuiste más que cariñoso conmigo, besabas mi mejilla para saludarme o despedirte, me abrazabas más tiempo del que se considera correcto, me tomas del brazo para guiarme a algún sito, me cedes el asiento, me tomas de la mano, me celas hasta el cansancio y bien sabes que en la Universidad por ese comportamiento tuyo hacia mí creían que éramos novios y precisamente por esa razón Nick Duval nunca me pidió ser su novio en cambio se lo pidió a ese odioso rubio de Jeff Sterling" **_ le recrimino Kurt al moreno como si se le hubiera escapado una gran oportunidad.

"_**No me digas que después de dos años todavía sigues celoso de Jeff" **_ bromeo el moreno

"_**No estoy celoso de Jeff solo digo que si te hubieras comportado como mi amigo y no como novio yo hubiera sido el novio y ahora tal vez prometido de Nick"**_

"_**Lo tuyo con Nick nunca hubiera funcionado"**_ afirmó sin ninguna duda Blaine

"_**mmm bueno puede ser pero lo hubiera descubierto por mí mismo pero jamás tuve la oportunidad de hacerlo porque la única vez que me beso llegaste como energúmeno a golpearlo advirtiéndole que para la próxima que se atreviera a besarme o ponerme una mano encima lo ibas a matar, como crees que iba a querer verme otra vez"**_

"_**si le hubieras gustado tanto como decía hubiera hecho lo que estuviera a su alcance para verte de nuevo, pero no lo hizo, así que ahí tienes tu respuesta, NO TE CONVENIA y te hice un favor al alejarlo" **_

"_**Eres un necio que no entiende Blaine"**_

"_**Si entiendo así que ahora voy a quitarte el olor de ese Suricato de tu piel igual que como hice con el de Puck"**_

Sin perder tiempo el moreno se acercó al castaño para tomarlo de la cintura y echarlo en su hombro caminando hacia el interior de la casa, ante la evidente incomodidad del ojiazul.

"_**Bájame animal, que te has creído"**_

"_**deja de moverte o te voy a tirar y no creo que quieras eso, dime en qué dirección está tu dormitorio y ahí te bajaré" **_ preguntó el moreno

"_**mi habitación está en el sótano y si me tiras en las escaleras te las voy a cobrar muy caro Anderson"**_

"_**No tienes nada de que preocuparte cariño tu hombre es muy fuerte" **_ decía muy seguro de su fuerza Blaine .

"_**¡Mi hombre ¡ tú no eres mi hombre, mi novio es Puck no tú"**_

"_**ese argumento no me hace ningún daño cariño sobre todo porque sé que a mi es a quién amas"**_

"_**wow no puedo creer que seas tan vanidoso Anderson"**_

Al llegar al dormitorio de Kurt el chico de rulos se sorprendió al encontrar la habitación en completo orden, la cama estaba perfectamente tendida sin ninguna arruga las maletas del ojiazul estaban acomodadas a un costado de esta, así que su mente trabajo a mil por hora, creyendo que si su castaño tuvo relaciones con ese horrible suricato entonces tuvo que ser parado.

"_**No, no, dime que no lo hicieron de pie"**_

"_**¿que no hicimos de pie que Blaine?**_

"_**El sexo, sé que amas tener sexo en posiciones raras"**_ Blaine lo sabía porque Kurt en más de alguna ocasión le había comentado que amaba tener sexo en diferentes posiciones.

"_**El sexo de pie no es raro Blaine" **_ respondió riendo Kurt

" _**si lo hice de pie o no con Sebastián no es tu asunto, además creo que tú mente ha creado toda una fantasía que no es verdad, porque yo si tuve sexo con Sebastián y no una vez sino muuuuuchas veces pero no hoy, fue en el verano"**_

_**¿Qué? **_ Preguntó felizmente sorprendido el chico de mirada avellana

"_**Sí, recuerdas que en vacaciones de verano te platique que salía con un guapo chico y aunque nos la pasábamos muy bien juntos no era nada serio porque el chico en cuestión estudiaba en París, recuerdas?"**_

Blaine asintió

"_**Sí, bueno ese chico es Sebastián"**_

Esas palabras fueron mágicas ya que el moreno saltó sobre Kurt besando sus labios, frente , cuello logrando que ambos calleran en la cama del ojiazul quién soltó un gemido no de placer sino de susto .

"_**Mi vida mi amor, no sabes lo feliz que me haces al saber que después de mi nadie más te ha tocado como lo hice yo"**_

Un gemido que Burt Hummel confundió con uno de placer fué razón por la cual bajó al sótano para conocer la procedencia de tal gemido ya que se suponía su hijo no llegaría sino hasta las nueve de la noche y apenas eran las ocho, al entrar la visión que se encontró fue a su hijo en la cama con un chico, por lo que se aclaró la garganta fuertemente pero ninguno de los chicos reaccionó por lo que Burt en vez de hacer un sonido saludo.

"_**No creo que a tu madre o a mí nos agrade encontrar a nuestro hijo en una situación comprometida con su novio"**_

"_**oohh papá lo siento, Blaine quítate" **_dijo el castaño al mismo tiempo que empujaba al moreno haciéndolo caer al piso.

"_**Kurt sé lo que es el amor adolescente, pero será mejor que se comporten" **_dejó en claro Burt Hummel

" _**¿dijiste Blaine hijo?"**_

"_**sí, ¿porque papá?"**_

"_**¡Vaya! hasta que tenemos el placer de conocer al maravilloso Blaine del que tanto habla Kurt, pero bueno porque no nos dijiste que el susodicho era tu novio hijo... wow tres años de novios y hasta ahora se nos hace conocerte chico, siento que te conocemos de toda la vida"**_

"_**Papá creo que te estás confundiendo porque Blaine es…" **_ quiso aclarar el malentendido el chico pálido

" _**¡soy el afortunado novio señor Hummel ¡" **_ gritó desde el suelo Blaine porque se dio cuenta que Kurt intentaba aclarar que era un amigo y no su novio.

"_**Burt llámame Burt, mi esposa Elizabeth no tarda en llegar de su trabajo así que ella al igual que yo estará encantada de poder conocerte y más al saber que pasaras las vacaciones con nosotros"**_ aseguró un muy emocionado Burt quién se dio la vuelta para subir a la sala dejando solos a los chicos mientras el llamaba a su mujer para darle la gran noticia.

La sonrisa de Blaine al escuchar que el papá de Kurt no solo lo creía su novio sino que además creía que Kurt lo había invitado a pasar las fechas navideñas con ellos le dio la oportunidad perfecta para pasar más tiempo con el castaño y si todo salía bien hasta podrían compartir la cama en la cuál harían más que dormir, esas vacaciones eran perfectas para lograr que el castaño se enamorara más de él y así terminara con Noah Puckerman pero también servirían para dejarle en claro a ese odioso Sebastián que Kurt era suyo y que lo mejor sería que se alejara de ellos.

En cambio Kurt sentía que estaba en la dimensión desconocida, de un momento a otro platicaba con su buen amigo Sebastián luego de la nada llega Blaine , quién no esperaba ver hasta dentro de tres semanas tiempo que le llevaría planear como mantener alejado al chico de él y de un segundo a otro su padre lo cree su novio así y que pasaría con ellos las navidades, no quería ni pensar lo que haría Noah cuando se enterara de esa gran confusión, pero claro el ojiazul ni idea de que su novio pasaba por una situación igual a la de él.

_**K Y B **_

_**Blaine al igual que Quinn se están haciendo pasar por el novio de kurt y de Puck ¿a quién creen que le resultará mejor la situación?**_

_**Besos**_

_**Candy Criss (Agar)**_


	10. Chapter 10

_**GLEE NI SUS PERSONAJES ME PERTENECEN SOLO MI IMAGINACIÓN, ÉSTE ES UN UNIVERSO ALTERNO CHICO X CHICO Y MPREG.**_

_**Manu: **_Listo el capítulo 10 espero te guste y dejes tu review.

_**Darren's**__**Butt: **_ espero que no haya sido muy larga la espera y que sea de tu agrado este capítulo para que te animes a dejar un review.

Gracias a todos lo que leen, siguen, comentan, ponen en favorito esta historia. Respondo a todos sus comentarios ya sea por PM privado en Fanficition, Facebook, twitter o en el siguiente capítulo, siempre es un placer responder a cada uno de ustedes.

_**Nadiatenorio:** _que gusto tenerte por aquí :)

_**DIVIDIDO ENTRE DOS AMORES**_

_**CAPÍTULO 10**_

Había transcurrido una semana de vacaciones y Puck estaba más que arrepentido de haber traído a Quinn a casa de sus padres, la razón era muy sencilla, todos sin excepción se enamoraron de la "dulce chica" quién estaba encantada de ser el centro de atención y estaba todo el tiempo pegada a él como una sanguijuela y ya no lo soportaba más.

El que hubiera tantos familiares en su casa les hizo imposible que la rubia tuviera su propia habitación poniendo a ambos en el mismo cuarto algo que al ex chico malo no le agradaba para nada ya que con ella ahí era imposible que pudiera masturbarse pensando en su hermoso novio.

Quinn no conocía lo que era la privacidad, se metía en el baño aunque lo estuviera ocupando, le cedió su cama a la rubia y el chico dormía en un sillón de la misma habitación pero noche tras noche ella se acurrucaba a su lado en el sillón haciendo que estuvieran apretados y que no descansaran, razón por la que decidieron dormir en la misma cama pero sin tocarse cosa que la rubia olvidó ya que ella prácticamente dormía encima suyo.

Puck se encontraba muy molesto, sus vacaciones estaban siendo pésimas y extrañaba demasiado a Kurt y más porque al parecer perdió su celular en el aeropuerto impidiéndole hablar con él ya que no recordaba todo el número de teléfono de su amado, así que una semana sin oír su voz era una completa pesadilla.

El único número que recordaba completo era el de su ex mejor amigo Blaine quién de seguro tendría el número de Kurt pero por nada del mundo le marcaría a ese cretino imbécil para pedirle el número telefónico de su novio, por lo que tendría que esperar pacientemente que transcurrieran las otras dos semanas que faltaban para terminar las vacaciones para ver a su amado ojiazul y esperando el que Kurt no estuviera muy molesto con él por no llamarle.

_**B Y K**_

Blaine no había tenido ningún problema al decirles a sus padres que se quedaría en casa de Kurt, claro que al principio a sus padres no les agrado la idea de que su hijo no estuviera en la misma casa con ellos cuando se suponía que este viaje había sido planeado por él para ser unas vacaciones familiares junto con Cooper quién llegaría al día siguiente pero cuando Blaine les platicó que estaba enamorado del castaño y esa sería su oportunidad para conquistarlo sus padres no les quedó de otra que estar de acuerdo por la felicidad de su hijo por lo que harían de cupido al aceptar que su hijo menor se quedara en casa de los Hummel.

Los padres del moreno tomaron muy bien la noticia de que su hijo estaba perdidamente enamorado de otro chico, no es como si nunca lo hubieran sabido ya que desde que ingresó a la Universidad y conocieron lo cercana de la amistad de su hijo con ese chico Kurt supieron que su hijo sentía algo más que una simple amistad por él, luego cuando lo conocieron dos años atrás y vieron cuán atractivo era comprendieron que era imposible no enamorarse del chico no solo por su físico sino por su encantadora personalidad, era una persona muy cálida y preocupada por los demás.

Cooper llegó a Lima y venía feliz de poder pasar tiempo en familia, el mayor de los Anderson era un abogado exitoso, bisexual, soltero y muy atractivo, conocía de Kurt por las pláticas que tenía con su hermano Blaine pero JAMAS había visto al castaño ni siquiera en foto por lo que si lo viera no podría reconocerlo.

Cooper decidió pasar antes de llegar a su casa a un autoservicio a comprar un poco de agua porque tenía mucha sed, al entrar al lugar lo primero que llamó su atención fue un delgado y sexy castaño que reía de lo que su acompañante le decía, cuando vio que la chica morena se alejaba se acercó y saludo coquetamente a ese sueño de hombre.

"_**hola sexy te vi y no pude resistirme a saludarte" **_

"_**hola" **_ saludó educadamente Kurt

Blaine y Mercedes estaban en la parte posterior del local comprando algunas chucherías por lo que no vieron cuando Cooper se acercó a Kurt, pero cuando el moreno notó que Kurt se tardaba en alcanzarlos fue a buscarlo y tremenda sorpresa se llevó al ver como otro chico al que no le veía la cara coqueteaba descaradamente con el castaño quién sonreía tímidamente por ser evidentemente halagado por ese otro sujeto, así que la parte cavernícola de Blaine salió a flote sin ningún esfuerzo y se acercó al castaño sin ver al sujeto para besar apasionadamente a Kurt quien no se resistió fundiéndose en el salvaje beso.

Cooper reconoció inmediatamente a su hermano Blaine sorprendiéndose por varias razones, la primera de ellas fue al verlo aparecer de la nada para besar al sexy castaño, segundo ver lo posesivo que se comportó con dicho chico, tercero _¿acaso Blaine no tenía novia en vez de novio?_ Bueno eso ya lo aclararía más adelante.

El moreno continuó besando a Kurt hasta que les hizo falta el aire luego con una gran sonrisa en su cara volteo a ver la cara del hombre que coqueteaba con su castaño sorprendiéndose y alegrándose al mismo tiempo al reconocer a su hermano Cooper quién sin pensarlo se lanzó para abrazar a su pequeño hermano.

"_**hermanito que gusto me da verte" **_gritó emocionado Cooper mientras despeinaba el pelo sin gel de Blaine.

"_**a mi igual Cooper" **_ respondió el moreno feliz de ver a su hermano luego de un año sin verse pero alejándose de él cuando recordó que coqueteaba con Kurt.

"_**¿Por qué coqueteabas con mi novio Cooper? **_ Preguntó molesto Blaine

"_**lo siento hermanito pero no tenía idea que habías cambiado a la dulce Marley por el sexy chico piernas largas que tienes a tu lado" **_ dijo Cooper al mismo tiempo que guiñaba un ojo a Kurt quién a cada segundo que pasaba tenía miedo de que Blaine pudiera golpear o hacer una locura a su hermano ya que sus celos no respetaban a nadie, por lo que decidió intervenir.

"_**¿mi amor no me vas a presentar? **_Comentó el castaño a Blaine para que fuera presentado

"_**mmmmm no quiero, pero si no lo hago Cooper es capaz de intentar conquistarte porque veo que le gustaste mucho."**_

"_**hermano no puedes culparme de sentirme atraído a tu chico siendo tan sexy y guapo, parece un modelo salido de una revista de moda" **_ aseguró Cooper comiéndose con la mirada al castaño

"_**más te vale que dejes de ver a mi novio Kurt como si te lo fueras a comer Cooper porque a la siguiente vez no me voy a contener y te voy a poner en tú lugar y no te va a gustar como lo haré"**_

El castaño ojiazul se paró a un lado de Blaine y pasó su brazo izquierdo por la cintura del moreno para luego bajarla y meterla en el bolsillo de su pantalón y el moreno en automático hizo lo mismo por lo que lucían como cualquier pareja enamorada, ante ese gesto el hermano mayor del chico de cejas triangulares sonrió levantando las manos y diciendo:

"_**ok, ok, por mucho que me haya gustado tu novio respetaré su relación y no le haré ninguna insinuación a tu novio"**_

"_**eso espero hermano porque si no vas a sentir que tan fuerte puedo pegar" **_ el comentario que Blaine hizo fue más una amenaza que otra cosa ya que Blaine conocía que su hermano en más de una ocasión le quitó el novio o novia a alguno de sus amigos y él no iba a tolerar que intentara nada con Kurt fuera o no fuera su novio.

"_**Soy Kurt el novio de Blaine mucho gusto " **_ se presentó el ojiazul al ver que "su novio" no lo hacía.

"_**El gusto es mío Kurt" **_ respondió encantado Cooper tomando la mano de Kurt para besarla en un gesto de galantería logrando sonrojar al castaño.

"_**¡ya, ya, suelta su mano!" **_ dijo Blaine quién separó la mano de su hermano de la de Kurt.

"_**Ese gesto no nos impresiona Cooper"**_ Blaine al decir eso abrazó a Kurt de la cintura y lo pegó a su cuerpo para besarlo en repetidas ocasiones ante la mirada de su hermano que no podía creer lo celoso que era su hermanito.

"_**wow hermanito nunca te había visto tan celoso, se nota que estás muy enamorado y me alegro por ti, puedes estar tranquilo Blainey, no intentaré nada con tu hermoso novio, verte feliz me hace a mi feliz"**_

Después de ese encuentro los siguientes encuentros con Cooper fueron como los de un hermano ya que el chico de mirada verdosa no volvió a insinuar nada al castaño respetando su relación con Blaine, lo cual agradeció muchísimo porque no podría vivir sabiendo que él era la causa de peleas entre los hermanos.

_**K Y B **_

Kurt estaba disfrutando mucho el hacerse pasar por novio de Blaine aunque eso no le impedía pensar en Puck quién si era su novio, le llamó durante toda la semana pero no obtuvo respuesta a ninguna de sus llamadas ni a sus mensajes, el castaño se desilusionó y entristeció al darse cuenta que para el chico musculoso no significaba tanto como le había asegurado por tal motivo decidió que regresando a la Universidad daría por terminada esa relación para darle una verdadera oportunidad a Blaine.

La semana que había transcurrido en la casa de los Hummel había sido todo un sueño para Blaine, los padres de Kurt lo trataban como si fuera el esposo de su castaño, _¿Por qué pensaba esto?_ Era simple, ellos lo dejaron dormir en la habitación del ojiazul y en la misma cama, les daban su espacio y en una ocasión hasta les dijeron que si tenían intimidad que fueran silenciosos ya que para los padres no era muy agradable escuchar a sus hijos teniendo sexo, cabe decir que tanto Kurt como él se pusieron rojos de la vergüenza porque jamás ni en sus sueños más locos se hubieran podido imaginar que los padres del otro les dieran su consentimiento para tener sexo estando ellos bajo el mismo techo.

Blaine era muy feliz porque toda esa semana Kurt fue solo para él, las invitaciones que le hizo para salir Sebastián el castaño las declinó para darle gusto al moreno, las invitaciones de Finn y Rachel sucedió lo mismo, esa semana la querían para ellos y las siguientes ya la pasarían con los amigos aunque pasar tiempo con Sebastián era algo que no le agradaba para nada.

El moreno decidió que era el momento de tener una plática a corazón abierto con Kurt, una plática en donde pudiera expresarle todo el amor que sentía hacia el chico pálido pero sobre todo para tener una oportunidad real de ser su novio y no una linda fantasía.

Era lunes el comienzo de la segunda semana de vacaciones y ese día se encontraban solos en la casa por lo que Blaine decidió que ese era el momento perfecto para tener una charla seria con Kurt.

"_**Kurt quiero que sepas que yo estoy muy enamorado de ti, cuando estoy a tu lado todo es mucho mejor, eres mi sol y el aire que respiro , sin ti me siento triste, sin ti no le encuentro sentido a nada, sé que puedo sonar muy exagerado pero es la verdad, tú iluminas mi vida, esta semana que has sido "mi novio" han sido los mejores, porque he podido darme cuenta lo hermoso que sería tenerte en mi vida como novio y si me dejas , en el futuro podrías ser mi esposo, no quiero dejar pasar la oportunidad de decirte como me siento hacia ti , por eso me animo a pedirte una oportunidad , permíteme ser tu novio.**_

_**Soy perfectamente consciente que tarde mucho en descubrir mi amor por ti y que tal vez tú no quieras brindarme una oportunidad pero puedo asegurarte que mi amor es inmenso , que te amo con todo mi ser y estoy dispuesto a demostrártelo si me das la oportunidad.**_

_**Ahora me doy cuenta que todos los chicos que alejé de ti era porque estaba celoso de que pudieran arrancarte de mi lado , también soy consciente de que estas en una relación y no es lo más correcto que pida una oportunidad pero si lo hago es porque estoy muy seguro que puedo hacerte muy feliz, te amo y eso es lo único que sé, quiero que sepas que estoy totalmente seguro que esto no es una fase en la que quiera descubrir si soy gay, hetero o bi, porque estoy muy seguro de que soy gay tan seguro como mi amor por ti, confía en mí por favor"**_

Kurt estaba muy emocionado por las palabras de Blaine, escuchar que lo amaba era como un sueño hecho realidad algo que jamás creyó posible y ahora era toda una realidad, se emocionó porque Blaine quería una oportunidad asegurando que podría hacerlo feliz algo de lo que Kurt no tenía ninguna duda, si cuando eran amigos el moreno siempre se preocupó de hacerlo feliz con mayor razón siendo su novio, el castaño decidió que quería ser novio de Blaine porque lo amaba.

"_**Blaine primero que nada quiero que sepas que agradezco que me hables de tus sentimientos porque no quiero ilusionarme y luego resulte que pasabas por una fase y quieras salir con chicas así que el que me asegures que en verdad me ames así como que eres gay me tranquiliza mucho, estoy dispuesto a comenzar una relación contigo pero eso será hasta que termine con Puck, no puedo decir que no lo amo porque si lo amo pero también te puedo afirmar que el amor que siento por él es un amor de amigo un amor que creía era de pareja pero no es así.**_

_**El amor que siento por ti es amor de pareja, un amor que me complementa un amor que me hace querer ser mejor persona para mí y para ti, yo también te amo Blaine y quiero estar siempre a tu lado"**_

Los dos se besaron tiernamente, al parecer ya no había nada que pudiera separarlos, al menos eso creían ellos, sin saber que muy pronto su amor sería puesto a prueba.

Blaine y Kurt se sentían inmensamente felices al saberse correspondidos, saber que muy pronto ya no sería una farsa su noviazgo sino una realidad, muy pronto todos sus amigos y conocidos sabrían que ellos eran una pareja y de seguro muchos les dirían que ya se habían tardado.

Ante tanta felicidad comenzaron a besarse , primero fueron besos lentos y dulces luego los besos se convirtieron en pasionales y lujuriosos dejándose llevar y cediendo a lo que sus cuerpos les pedían, comenzaron a desvestirse lentamente, uno y otro besaban el cuerpo del otro , memorizando los lugares sensibles del otro, de repente el moreno se puso de pie y caminó hacia el baño, el castaño respiraba rápido y no comprendía porque Blaine había parado de besarlo hasta que escuchó correr agua en el baño , minutos después Blaine regresó por Kurt, lo besó y cargó estilo novia, el ojiazul se sostuvo fuerte del cuello de Blaine dejando que lo llevara hasta el fin del mundo, porque ya imaginaba que el moreno les había preparado un baño para los dos.

Blaine bajó a Kurt para depositarlo en la tina para luego entrar en ella, el moreno se pudo detrás del castaño disfrutando de la sensación del agua caliente y besando la nuca de su chico, entrelazaron sus manos y por un segundo pudieron sentir como todo el amor que sentía el uno por el otro les recorría todo su cuerpo.

Después de estar minutos acariciándose decidieron que era el momento para la acción tomando la iniciativa Kurt quién se sentó en el regazo de Blaine para poder frotarse juntos disfrutando de la deliciosa sensación logrando que el moreno se excitara rápidamente, Blaine mordió el cuello de su castaño una y otra vez pasando después su lengua para calmar el dolor, el moreno preparo rápida y expertamente a Kurt hasta que estuvo listo , el ojiazul se sentía muy excitado más de lo que podría recordar haber estado con cualquiera de sus anteriores parejas, esta excitación la despertaba únicamente Blaine, el ojiazul tomó con su mano la erección del moreno y la dirigió a su entrada dejándose caer en ella haciendo gemir a ambos muy fuerte, para Blaine estaba siendo una tortura no moverse pero no lo haría hasta que Kurt le indicara que podía ya que por nada del mundo deseaba causarle ningún dolor y para Kurt sentir a Blaine dentro de él era una hermosa sensación.

Ambos se amaban con gran intensidad, el moreno tenía sus manos en las caderas del castaño para poder impulsarlo a moverse más rápido, ambos gemían de placer, mientras hacían el amor se besaban apasionadamente, Kurt también quiso marcar a Blaine como suyo por lo que mordió su manzana de adán dejando un gran chupetón sintiéndose muy orgulloso de poder mostrar a todos que Blaine tenía dueño.

Hicieron el amor por más de una hora deteniéndose en varias ocasiones antes de llegar al orgasmo para disfrutar de todas las sensaciones que el otro le daba pero cuando les fue imposible aguantar más se dejaron llevar llegando ambos al orgasmo.

Al terminar se bañaron uno al otro luego entre ambos prepararon la cena , esa noche fue muy especial para ambos ya que ambos tenían la ilusión y la certeza de que se amaban y que muy pronto serían una pareja, esa noche la recordarían por el resto de sus vidas porque fue muy hermosa.

_**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

_**¿Les gustó que a Cooper también le gustara Kurt?**_

_**Blaine por fin sabe que Kurt lo ama a él y solo a él y que muy pronto serán novios.**_

_**Les gustó el lemmón espero que si.**_

_**Espero sus reviews**_

_**Saludos**_

_**Besos**_

_**Candy Criss (Agar)**_


	11. Chapter 11

_**GLEE NI SUS PERSONAJES ME PERTENECEN SOLO MI IMAGINACIÓN, ESTE ES UN UNIVERSO ALTERNO CHICO X CHICO Y MPREG.**_

_**Lety Bl:**_ Muy pronto serán novios oficiales pero en este capítulo tendrán algunos problemitas.

_**Bonamore: **_amiga cuando dije que Kurt y Blaine tuvieron una noche para recordar no era porque kurt se embaraza sino porque fue una noche especial para ambos. Y Cooper solo se fijó en Kurt por un solo capítulo ya que no queremos que los hermanos se enfrenten por el amor del castañito.

_**DIVIDIDO ENTRE DOS AMORES**_

_**CAPITULO 11 **_

_**Primera parte**_

Quinn había intentado por todos los medios seducir a Puck pero no lo había logrado, la primer semana el chico intentó alejarla pero no lo logró, ella conocía muy bien que Puck era un hombre muy sexual, cuando fueron amigos con derechos y fueron exclusivos no podía estar un día sin contacto sexual y ahora llevaba toda una larga semana sin ningún tipo de actividad sexual ya que ella se había asegurado de que no pudiera masturbarse para que así fuera más fácil seducirlo y estaba segura que Puck no aguantaría ni un día más sin tener sexo , ella por supuesto estaría encantada de dárselo.

Esa segunda semana ella podía darse cuenta que Puck no resistiría más, así que esa tarde ella pondría en marcha su plan y tendría relaciones con él.

Puck estaba fastidiado de no tener tiempo a solas, de siempre estar acompañado de sus familiares o de Quinn por lo que esa tarde se despidió de todos y se fue a su habitación a dormir quedándose dormido apenas puso la cabeza en la almohada así que no sintió que alguien más entraba en la habitación.

Quinn llevó consigo frutas, refrescos y agua en caso de que los llegara a necesitar después del sexo, tomó un baño de burbujas para que su piel quedara impregnada del olor a vainilla que sabía tanto le gustaba a Noah en la piel de Kurt, si por ella hubiera sido hubiera escogido otro aroma pero era consiente que si tenía en su piel otro aroma al de vainilla Puck no la querría cerca ya que ese olor le recordaba a Kurt y por eso sería más fácil seducirlo.

Cuando despertó Puckerman fue porque sintió que lo besaban tiernamente , creyó que era Kurt porque cuando pasaban toda la noche juntos el castaño solía despertarlo con besitos tiernos por toda su cara por lo que sin pensarlo tomó la nuca de la rubia para acercarla más y poder profundizar el beso, Puck tenía los ojos cerrados ignorando por completo que a quién besaba era a Quinn y no Kurt, hasta que sintió como caía cabello por su cara y hombros, sobresaltándose al darse cuenta que no era Kurt sino otra persona quién lo besaba, abrió sus ojos para ver como los ojos de la rubia lo miraban con lujuria, pasión y algo más que no supo que era.

En ese momento empujó a Quinn para alejarla de él, por un segundo había estado muy seguro que era Kurt porque su olor a vainilla inundaba la habitación tal como era cuando el castaño estaba a su lado, supuso que su deseo de verlo le provoco tener una alucinación de aroma , pero cuando Quinn gateo por la cama para acercarse a Puck y poner sus manos en su cara para acercarlo y besarlo nuevamente descubrió que ese aroma a vainilla provenía de ella.

Quiso ser fuerte y alejarse pero no pudo, ese aroma lo tranquilizaba, lo hacía añorar a su castaño ojiazul al cual extrañaba terriblemente, se dejó llevar por el beso, la rubia sonrió felizmente en el beso al darse cuenta que Puck finalmente había cedido a sus encantos, por supuesto no era tonta y conocía perfectamente que el aroma a vainilla le ayudó a conseguir lo que tanto quería, ya vería como poco a poco cambiaría el aroma de vainilla a cualquier otra aroma hasta lograr que su propia aroma atrajera a Puck hacia ella.

Quinn y Puck se deshicieron de su ropa rápidamente quedando completamente desnudos en la cama, la rubia besaba cada parte del cuerpo del chico con tanto amor y fervor, disfrutando de poder estar nuevamente intimando con Puck el chico al que tanto amaba, mientras que para el simplemente era un medio para poder sacar toda la excitación y necesidad que tenía por su Kurt, el chico no era malo , siempre trató bien a la rubia sobre todo ahora que solo eran amigos, nunca se imaginó que su amiga lo amaba por lo que para Puck este encuentro era como cualquier otro que tuvieron en el pasado cuando eran amigos con derechos, algo sin importancia, sin darse cuenta que a diferencia de otros encuentros con la rubia, en este ella ponía especial cuidado en cada caricia que le dedicaba, cuando Noah hizo el intento de ponerse el condón ella sutilmente lo tiró a un lado de la cama.

Entre tantos besos y caricias Noah no se dio cuenta que no tenía puesto el condón, era más su excitación que sin pensarlo dos veces tomó a la rubia por las caderas para posicionarla en su dura erección penetrándola de una sola vez, gimiendo de placer ambos ante la dulce sensación de sentirse completos.

Durante toda la tarde y parte de la noche estuvieron teniendo relaciones, tomándose descansos entre uno y otro encuentro carnal, hasta que estuvieron tan cansados que se quedaron dormidos.

Al día siguiente el primero en despertar fue Puck notando que estaba desnudo junto a Quinn, estaba asustado por lo que hizo, por nada del mundo quería lastimar o que se enterara Kurt de lo sucedido con la chica.

Volvió a recostarse en la cama mirando al techo y pasando sus manos por su cara desesperado, ¿Qué había hecho? , no estaba preocupado de que su rubia amiga fuera a decir nada ya que entre ellos no había sentimientos de amor, al menos eso creía Puck , pero lo que le preocupaba era que había sido infiel a su novio y eso le dolía mucho porque se había jurado que a su ojiazul jamás lo engañaría.

Durante toda esa semana Quinn de una u otra manera logró tener relaciones con Puck todos los días, aunque se negara ella lo manipulaba para al final salirse con la suya, en la tercera semana Puck procuraba evitarla pero era imposible, cuando el chico le decía que no volverían a tener sexo ella usaba sus armas femeninas para hacer que aceptara como por ejemplo lo sucedido en la tercer semana, Quinn se sentía muy excitada al despertar , no llevaba ropa ya que dormía desnuda, se le hizo sencillo destapar a Noah para subirse a su regazo y poder tener sexo pero el chico no la dejó , se bañó y abandono la habitación sin decir nada.

Quinn se sabía hermosa así que quiso mostrarle a Noah que si no estaba dispuesto a tener sexo con ella, sería muy fácil que lo consiguiera con alguien más y Dale el primo de Puck le serviría para su propósito.

La tarde del martes de la tercer semana era un día muy caluroso así que se vistió con un corto short llevando debajo una tanga y en la parte superior se puso un top de tirantes blanco sin sostén, al verse al espejo pudo ver que se veían sus pechos así como sobresalía mucho sus pezones, ese día solo estaban los jóvenes , los adultos salieron de paseo desde la mañana y regresarían por la noche, las parejitas desaparecieron en sus habitaciones dejando a Dale, Quinn y Puck en la sala.

Quinn al ser rechazada nuevamente se acercó a Dale quién estaba leyendo un libro en la sala, al escuchar unos tacones volteó y observo que se acercaba la novia de su primo pero al verla se quedó mudo al verla con tan poca ropa pero sobre todo al ver que su blusa blanca era un poco transparente por lo que podía ver perfectamente los pechos de la rubia quien le sonreía de oreja a oreja.

"_**hola Dale, puedo sentarme "**_

"_**Cl—clar-claro Quinn toma asiento"**_

Quinn coquetamente pasó su mano por su pelo y luego se inclinó para ver que leía Dale, al hacer ese movimiento se aseguró que el chico pudiera tener una excelente visión de sus pechos , Dale como todo un caballero que era trató de desviar su mirada hacia otro lado pero no pudo, al ser un hombre cedió a la tentación y los vió más de la cuenta, Puck podía ver a la distancia lo que Quinn hacía pero no entendía porque hasta que la rubia volteó a ver en su dirección y le guiño un ojo.

Puck entonces lo comprendió si él no tenía sexo con ella, buscaría a su primo quién de seguro se lo daría gustoso, pero todavía no se acercó a ellos.

Quinn al ver que Puck permanecía en su lugar le susurró al oído a Dale:

"_**te gustaría poder tocar mis pechos"**_

"_**no sería correcto porque eres la novia de mi primo Noah"**_

"_**Él no tendría que enterarse Dale, si quieres yo puedo dejarte que los toques, a mí me gustaría que lo hicieras"**_

La rubia no esperó respuesta y bajó los tirantes de su blusa mostrando en todo su esplendor sus grandes pechos, Dale no lo pensó dos segundos cuando sus manos se levantaron para tocar y apretar tan lindos senos, al ver que la rubia gemía cuando los apretaba se aventuró a pellizcar sus grandes y rosados pezones, fue precisamente ahí cuando Puck decidió acercarse porque sintió muchos celos de que otro hombre fuera su primo o no se atreviera a tocar a Quinn, la rubia pudo ver como el del mohicano caminaba muy enojado en su dirección, Dale por su parte no escuchó nada, estaba a punto de meter uno de los pezones de la rubia a su boca cuando de repente fue tirado al piso , siendo golpeado por su primo.

"_**No vuelvas a tocar a mi chica Dale o no respondo de mí"**_

Quinn estaba sumamente feliz de la reacción de Puck .

Puck se acercó a Quinn y le acomodó la blusa para luego llevársela del brazo rumbo a su habitación para darle a la chica lo que tanto deseaba.

Desde ese día y por el resto de las vacaciones Quinn y Puck tuvieron sexo todos los días al menos una vez porque en algunas ocasiones lo hicieron hasta tres veces, la rubia creyó que el del mohicano rompería con Kurt nada más llegar a la Universidad de Dalton sin sospechar que no planeaba hacer eso.

_**K yB**_

En las dos semanas siguientes Blaine trató de tener relaciones con Kurt pero no lo logró ya que Kurt fue muy claro al decirle que no lo harían hasta que terminara con Puck, los besos, caricias, y algo de sexo oral si ocurrió pero no fue intencional sino algo que con el calor del momento los hizo llegar hasta ahí sobre todo por el hecho de fingir ser novios pero ellos ya no fingían en verdad se sentían como novios.

Asistieron a varias fiestas una en casa de Rachel donde bailaron y bebieron un poco , al principio todo estuvo muy bien pero todo se complicó con la llegada de Sebastián a la fiesta, se sorprendió al verlo ahí, al preguntarle a Kurt le respondió que Sebastián era primo de Rachel y ella lo invitó, no se separó de su castaño ni un segundo hasta que Kurt le dijo que iría al baño solo, a regañadientes lo dejó ir sin fijarse que el suricato siguió a Kurtie hasta el baño, cuando el ojiazul se disponía a lavarse las manos vio que el ojiverde estaba recargado en la puerta.

"**¿**_**Que tramas Bas porque esa sonrisa me dices que estás planeando algo?"**_

"_**no planeo nada mi sexy princesa"**_

"_**no me digas así que si te escucha Blaine se pondrá como loco y lo sabes" **_dijo serio el ojiazul

"_**jajajjajaj me divierte mucho poner celoso a tu novio Kurtie"**_

"_**no conoces a Blaine y puede ser muy agresivo cuando está celoso así que si sigues con este jueguito no te voy a defender, ya estás avisado"**_

"_**no le tengo miedo a tu novio princesa, somos amigos y no me agrada que no lo entienda" **_ comentó Sebastián algo molesto de que por culpa de Blaine no pudiera pasar tiempo con Kurt como lo hizo en el verano.

Sebastián se dio cuenta que Blaine caminaba hacia el baño así que cuando creyó que llegaría al baño se puso detrás de Kurt quién no se imaginaba lo que haría a continuación su amigo, de repente el ojiverde puso ambas manos en el trasero del chico pálido mientras las frotaba justo en el preciso momento en que el moreno entró al baño, el ojiazul estaba a punto de darle una cachetada por tal atrevimiento pero no fue necesario porque Blaine con una mano agarró el cuello de la camisa de Sebastián y con la otra le dio dos golpes en la cara y dos en el estómago.

"_**estos deliciosos glúteos como los llamaste en alguna ocasión sólo los toca mi novio y ese es Blaine" **_ aseguró Kurt tomando las manos del moreno y dirigiéndolas a su trasero donde las frotó para dejarle en claro a Sebastián que únicamente el moreno estaba autorizado para tocarlo.

"_**si quieres que sigamos siendo amigos Bas más te vale que me respetes a mí así como mi relación con Blaine porque si no te comportas no deseo ser tu amigo, no voy a permitir que coquetees conmigo solo para incomodar a mi novio"**_

Después de ese incidente pasaron dos días antes de que volvieran a encontrarse con Sebastián y fue en la fiesta que organizó Nick Duval quién ahora que estaba comprometido con Jeff ya no le caía mal, al contrario ahora eran muy amigos, la razón de que asistiera a la fiesta fue porque el castaño ojiverde era amigo desde niños de Jeff, pero no asistió solo, venía acompañado de su primo Eli quién era un chico alto , rubio , ojos verdes , buen cuerpo y muy atractivo.

Kurt y Blaine bailaban en el centro del salón sin darse cuenta que Sebastián como Eli los veían con mirada lujuriosa, Sebastián era consiente que con Kurt no había esperanza de tener nada ya que estaba muy enamorado de su hobbit novio , Eli al instante en que posó sus ojos en Blaine lo quería, lo encontró muy atractivo , lo vió bailando con un chico que para él no era nada atractivo por lo que creyó sería fácil alejarlo de ahí.

Sebastián le advirtió a su primo que Blaine no estaba disponible, que el chico con el que bailaba era su novio pero a Eli no le importó, siempre que se encaprichaba con algún chico lo conseguía, al ser tan atractivo nunca nadie le decía que no y Blaine no sería la excepción.

Eli se acercó a la pista y comenzó a bailar cerca de la pareja, de repente Rachel le habló a Kurt alejándolo de la pista momento que aprovechó el rubio para ponerse a bailar con Blaine, el ojiazul al ver que un rubio bailaba coquetamente con su novio sintió muchos celos así que se disculpó con su amiga quién lo dejó ir al ver la escena de la pista pero resultó que Eli era muy atrevido, de un momento a otro pasó sus brazos por el cuello de Blaine quién no se incomodó y siguió bailando de lo más divertido lo que provocó que Kurt sintiera ganas de golpear a ese rubio.

"_**Disculpa , puedes quitar tus brazos del cuello de MI NOVIO" **_ solicitó kurt fingiendo tranquilidad que no tenía.

Eli ignoró a Kurt y aferró sus brazos más apretado en el cuello del moreno quién ni por enterado que el rubio estaba coqueteando descaradamente con él y que eso estaba haciendo que kurt se pusiera verde del coraje.

Kurt al ver que el rubio lo ignoraba no soportó más y jaló del brazo a su novio quién tropezó al ser jalado de improviso pero no cayó, el rubio se enojó mucho por la interrupción de ese paliducho.

"_**¿Qué te pasa flaco paliducho, no estás viendo que bailo con mi chico?**_

Ante la insolencia de ese rubio Kurt explotó de coraje.

"_**Mira rubiecito oxigenado, este chico con el que bailas NO ES TU CHICO, ES MI NOVIO asi que aléjate de él pero YA! **_ Alzó la voz Kurt logrando que varios de los invitados voltearan en su dirección para ver que sucedía.

Sebastián Smythe fue una de las personas que volteó a ver de dónde venía el alboroto, al instante notó que su primo Eli era el causante de que Kurt estuviera alterado y su amigo rara vez se alteraba por lo que caminó hacia ellos para evitar algún problema más serio.

"_**¿Kurt que sucede puedo ayudarte? **_ Preguntó Sebastián pero viendo a su primo.

"_**Cariño solo estábamos bailando" **_ habló Blaine quién no entendía porque su "novio" estaba colorado del coraje

"**¿**_**enserio creías que solo bailaban? Este rubio estaba ligando contigo y tú lo dejaste, ¡es más dejaste que te abrazara del cuello y no le dijiste NADA BLAINE.! **_Replicó Kurt

"_**Eli será mejor que nos vayamos Kurt es mi amigo y no quiero que lo molestes o lo hagas sentir incómodo"**_

Kurt vio a Sebastián con ojos asesinos porque creyó que su amigo había mandado al rubio a coquetear con su novio para divertirse.

Sebastián al ver al castaño captó lo que estaba pensando y rápidamente le aclaró la situación.

"_**No pienses mal Kurt yo no planee esto , Eli es mi primo"**_

"_**Entonces dile a tu primo que permanezca lejos de nosotros al igual que tú"**_

Blaine se alegró al escuchar que su castaño ya no quería ser amigo del suricato , se acercó para besarlo pero Kurt no se dejó besar y se llevó a Blaine a la cocina porque necesitaba aclarar algunas situaciones.

_**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

_**En este capítulo hubo celos de kurt pero en el siguiente habrá más ya que ese Eli quiere seducir a Blaine.**_

_**Solo revisé el capítulo una sola vez así que no estoy muy segura si quedó bien,**_

_**Saludos**_

_**Besos **_

_**Candy Criss (Agar).**_


	12. Chapter 12

_**GLEE NI SUS PERSONAJES ME PERTENECEN SOLO MI IMAGINACIÓN, ESTE ES UN UNIVERSO ALTERNO CHICO X CHICO Y MPREG.**_

_**Lety BL:**_ Kurt y Blaine celosos también me gustan mucho y sobre Puck y Quinn pronto sabrás que pasará con ellos.

_**Bonamore: **_Kurt le va a dar una lección a Blaine que no va a olvidar y hará que no vuelva a dejarse toquetear por otro que no sea Kurtie.

_**Nadiatenorio: **_Me alegro que te gustará lo de la ducha y que no te enojaras por integrar a Eli.

_**Guest: **_lamento que no te agrade que Kurt sea activo en el fic pero en el capítulo 7 Kurt fue pasivo con Puck y con Blaine.

_**N/A **_Quiero comentarles que me he sentido un poco presionada porque desde hace varios capítulos no tengo capítulos de colchón, así que puede ser que la otra semana no actualice , pero lo intentaré.

_**DIVIDIDO ENTRE DOS AMORES**_

_**CAPITULO 12**_

_**Segunda parte**_

Kurt estaba muy molesto con Blaine, el decirle que no se había dado cuenta de que el rubio estaba coqueteando con él no se la creía, sabía que era despistado el moreno, _¡pero no que fuera tonto!,_ Blaine más que nadie tenía mucha experiencia en saber lo que es que alguien coquetee contigo porque durante los tres años que tenían de conocerse no hubo un día en que alguna chica no lo hiciera, en ese tiempo aunque sentía celos estos eran muy leves ya que era muy consciente de que él chico no era suyo y jamás lo sería, pero ahora al saber que Blaine lo amaba y verlo en una actitud cariñosa con otro chico lo hacía enfurecer_,! es más ¡_ sentía que se convertiría en cualquier momento en el hombre verde llamado Hulk, tenía que controlarse o terminaría golpeando no solo a Blaine sino también a ese rubio oxigenado y eso no era digno de un Hummel , hizo varias respiraciones antes de comenzar a hablar.

"_**Dime Blaine ¿estabas disfrutando de la compañía de ese rubio sin chiste?**_

"_**cariño yo solo estaba bailando" **_

"_**eso no es lo que te pregunté Blaine"**_

"_**Amo bailar Kurt y el chico se acercó a mí ni modo de ser grosero y decirle que se fuera, yo solo fui amable"**_

"_**wow… así que no querías ser grosero… así que no te importó que ése estuviera casi encima tuyo ni que casi te estuviera besando ni que dijera que eras su chico… mmmmmm ok me ha quedado perfectamente claro que para ti no has hecho nada malo, muy bien ve a seguir bailando con tu amiguito que yo también me divertiré"**_

"_**¿Qué significa eso Kurt?**_

"_**significa que hemos venido a una fiesta a divertirnos y eso voy hacer" **_ replicó el castaño mientras le acomodaba el cuello de su camisa al moreno para luego alejarse caminando muy sensualmente.

Blaine salió inmediatamente de la cocina para ver a hacia dónde se había dirigido Kurt pero antes de que lo localizara apareció de la nada el chico rubio, quiso alejarse con el pretexto de ir por una bebida pero le fue imposible alejarse ya que Eli traía consigo dos vasos con un líquido rojo así que no le quedó de otra que permanecer a su lado mientras volvían a bailar sin darse cuenta que el castaño ojiazul lo estaba observando desde otra área de la sala.

Kurt no tenía idea que era un hombre celoso, acababa de descubrirlo esa noche y no le agradaba esa sensación que lo hacía actuar sin pensar , al ver que Blaine retomaba su baile con ese rubio sabiendo que kurt estaba molesto decidió que si el moreno podía divertirse con otro estando el ahí él también podía, así que buscó con la mirada a Sebastián encontrándolo inmediatamente en el área de sonido, caminó en su dirección y comenzó una charla con el ojiverde quién al instante se alegró al poder pasar tiempo con su amigo.

"_**Me alegra encontrarte Seby porque me vas a ayudar a darle celos a mi novio"**_

"_**paso princesa, la última vez tú novio me golpeó cuatro veces muy duro y no quiero sentir más de sus golpes"**_

"_**Tal vez no lo sepas Seby pero yo pegó mucho más fuerte que Blaine y si no me ayudas quién te golpeará seré yo y no Blaine y te va a doler mucho más que si te golpeara Blaine"**_

"_**Ok, ok, por lo que veo saldré golpeado de todas formas así que no me queda de otra de ayudarte, ¿dime que tengo que hacer?"**_

"_**!fácil¡, vamos a bailar en medio de la pista y vas a acariciar mis glúteos además de que me besarás suave y lentamente porque Blaine ama besarme de esa manera y al ver que me besas igual sé enfurecerá"**_

"_**No es mejor ir decirle que se aleje de mi primo y llevártelo a una habitación para que hagan el amor" **_ preguntó Sebastián no entendiendo el punto, pero sobre todo porque no quería ser golpeado.

"_**Suena bien pero no, si hago eso tú primo oxigenado creerá que me lo llevo porque tengo miedo de que Blaine lo escoja sobre mí , así que haré a Blaine tannn pero tannn celoso que vendrá por mí olvidándose de ser amable y caballeroso con Eli, y eso mi buen amigo Bastian será un duro golpe al ego de tu primito sinvergüenza" **_ Kurt sonrió maquiavélicamente por su maravilloso plan.

"_**tienes razón Eli nunca es rechazado y si Blaine lo deja en medio de la pista para ir por ti se querrá morir de la vergüenza y rabia"**_

"_**Entonces que comience el plan mi buen Bastián"**_

Kurt arrastró a Sebastián a la sala la cuál estaban usando como pista de baile ignorando por completo a Blaine y a Eli que bailaban a unos cuantos pasos de ellos, el castaño puso sus brazos en el cuello de Seb quién inmediatamente puso sus manos en las caderas de su amigo siguiendo el plan y no fue nada difícil bajarlas hasta que estaban en su redondo trasero para apretarlas fuerte y disfrutando de la sensación sobre todo porque recordaba lo que se sentía tocarlo sin nada de ropa por lo que se acercó y besó los dulces labios de Kurt gimiendo al sentir como su lengua se deslizaba en su boca, quiso besarlo apasionadamente pero recordó que tenía que ser suave y lento , al hacerlo de esta manera comenzó a sentir mucho placer poniéndose duro como una roca así que en medio de la excitación quitó las manos del trasero del ojiazul para meterlas a su pantalón y poder tocarlas al natural, algo que al principio a kurt no le agradó pero al darle un vistazo a Blaine y compañía sabía que era perfecto.

_**K Y B **_

El moreno quería buscar a Kurt y bailar con él pero ese chico Eli no lo dejaba en paz así que para no ser grosero seguía bailando con Eli , cuando notó a Kurt caminando hacia la sala se emocionó pensando que su chico vendría a su rescate pero cuál fue siendo su sorpresa al descubrir que el ojiazul venía tomado de la mano de Sebastián y platicando como si fueran una pareja lo que ocasionó que se enojara pero su furia y su lado cavernícola brotó en el momento en que Seb tocaba a su novio pero más cuando el ojiverde metió sus asquerosas manos en el pantalón de kurt, sin pensarlo dos veces dijo a Eli:

"_**No puedo seguir bailando contigo Eli porque voy a bailar y hacerle el amor toda la noche a mis NOVIO que es con quién siempre debí estar bailando y no contigo, y no me gusto que le dijeras flaco paliducho así que si vuelves a llamarlo de esa manera no me voy a controlar y te daré una paliza."**_

Sin más explicaciones Blaine se alejó de Eli encaminándose en dirección a los castaños tomando las manos de Sebastián para sacarlas del pantalón de Kurt.

"_**Saca tus cochinas manos de mi novio Sebastián"**_

Sebastián alejó sus manos del trasero de Kurt pero el castaño ojiazul se lo impidió.

"_**Blaine estoy bailando con mi amigo Sebastián, así que te agradecería que nos dejaras seguir bailando , ah y Seb vuelve a poner tus manos en donde estaban"**_

"_**Eso sí que no Kurt, puedes bailar esta pieza con él pero no puede tocarte" **_ gritó enojado Blaine

"_**Blaine no voy a ser grosero con mi amigo así que Seb deja tus manos donde quieras ponerlas"**_

Kurt estaba disfrutando hacer enojar a Blaine, hacerle comprender lo que él sintió cuando lo vió con otro y poniendo de excusa que no quería ser grosero, Kurt siguió bailando hasta que Nick gritó que era tiempo de jugar a la botella, caminando varios chicos hacia el anfitrión al igual que Blaine, Kurt, Sebastián y Eli.

El juego comenzó, algunos ya estaban un poco borrachos y otros no tanto, Nick fue el primero en girar la botella cayendo en Eli.

"_**Eli quiero que beses a la persona que quieras por un minuto" **_ dijo Nick sonriendo al saber a quién elegiría, no porque quisiera que Blaine estuviera en problemas con Kurt sino porque en su estado de ebriedad creía que era algo gracioso.

Eli se paró dirigiéndose hacia Blaine, tomó su rostro y lo besó profundamente disfrutando del beso, el moreno respondió el beso no porque quisiera sino porque era parte del juego.

Kurt estaba furioso pero Blaine se las pagaría.

La botella la giro Eli cayendo en esta ocasión en Jeff quién al darse cuenta de lo que Eli hacía se molestó mucho porque veía que ese rubio era toda una zorra.

"_**Jeff quiero que beses el pecho de mi primo Sebastián" **_ pidió Eli

Jeff hizo lo que Eli pidió aunque podía ver que a su novio Nick no le había gustado la idea, pero él se lo había buscado al pedirle a Eli que besara a quien quisiera sabiendo que elijaría a Blaine así que para vengarse de su novio hizo como si le hubiera agradado.

Las rondas siguieron por un rato más en una ocasión a Nick le tocó besar a Blaine y al separarse ambos sentían ganas de vomitar ya que eran amigos pero no había ninguna atracción por lo que con ese beso Kurt no sintió celos aunque sí mucha risa.

Kurt le tocó besarse con Finn con Seb, con Nick y con Jeff, el ojiazul tenía los labios hinchados de tantos besos y no entendía porque todos deseaban besarlo, lo que Kurt no sabía es que todos habían desaprobado la conducta de Blaine y querían al igual que el ojiazul darle una lección, la cual el moreno aprendió porque luego de observar como besaban a su novio muchos chicos se levantó y cargó a Kurt en su hombro porque no quería que nadie más lo besara ni pusiera sus manos en él.

"_**No vas a besar a nadie más que a mí Kurt y ahora mismo te voy a quitar el olor y el sabor de esos chicos" **_ dijo el moreno mientras en su habitación de la casa de los Hummels rasgaba la ropa de su novio para poder hacerle el amor.

Kurt se dejó besar y acariciar unos momentos disfrutando la sensación de posesividad de su novio pero cuando ambos estaban desnudos y Blaine estaba a punto de entrar en él, se paró de la cama y se puso su bata ante la mirada de asombro de Blaine.

"_**Tú castigo por portarte mal blainey es que no haremos el amor y tampoco tienes permiso de masturbarte porque si lo haces el castigo serán muchos días de frustración sexual" **_

"_**Kurt cariño ven aquí , no me hagas esto mira que siento que voy a explotar si no te hago el amor"**_

"_**Tú te lo buscaste amor "**_

"_**Dame algo Kurt lo que sea"**_ rogó Blaine

"_**Muy bien, me masturbaré y vendré en tu cara pero tú no podrás venir ni lamer mi semen"**_

"_**Oh no, voy a morir si no puedo probarte Kurt"**_

"_**Es eso o nada cariño"**_

"_**esta bién , quiero verte Kurtie"**_

Kurt se masturbó delante de Blaine hasta llegar al orgasmo, derramando su venida en la cara del moreno y limpiándolo enseguida para que no pudiera probarlo, el moreno disfrutó de ver a su amado llegar al clímax , quería venir , estuvo a punto de venir pero no lo hizo porque supo que actuó mal esa noche pero al día siguiente tendría su revancha y nadie podría evitarlo.

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

_**El capítulo es corto y no es el mejor capítulo que haya escrito pero espero que de todas formas les guste.**_

_**La pelea o enfrentamiento entre Kurt y Eli no quedó como tenía planeado pero hice mi mejor esfuerzo.**_

_**Me han llegado algunos reviews que me dicen que en los one-shot quieren más diálogos y no tanta narrativa haré mi mejor esfuerzo por escribir más diálogo pero no es tán fácil como parece.**_

_**Les comento que he escrito un one-shot Kelliot y otro Klaine por si quieren leerlo pueden ir a mi perfil.**_

_**Saludos**_

_**Besos **_

_**Candy Criss (Agar)**_


	13. Chapter 13

_**GLEE NI SUS PERSONAJES ME PERTENECEN SOLO MI IMAGINACIÓN, ESTE ES UN UNIVERSO ALTERNO CHICO X CHICO Y MPREG.**_

_**DIVIDIDO ENTRE DOS AMORES**_

_**CAPÍTULO 13**_

Las clases comenzarían el próximo lunes por lo que los alumnos comenzaron a llegar a la Universidad de Dalton desde el viernes, entre los que llegaron ese día se encontraban Puck y Quinn.

Ese día el chico de la cresta fue a instalarse a su dormitorio llevándose tremenda sorpresa al descubrir que su edificio se había incendiado en las vacaciones por lo que todos los estudiantes que vivían en ese edificio tendrían que ser reacomodados en otros edificios hasta nuevo aviso, pidiéndoles que de preferencia se quedaron en el dormitorio de un amigo o novia para que fuera más rápido el acomodo.

La rubia el enterarse de eso brincó de alegría porque suponía que Puck elegiría quedarse con ella luego de lo sucedido entre ellos durante las vacaciones, además estaba encantada con la política de la Universidad de hacer los dormitorios mixtos, pero el chico bronceado se le adelantó a Quinn porque al instante eligió anotarse como el compañero de Kurt así mataría dos pájaros de un tiro al tener su propia habitación y vivir con su novio.

"_**Puck ya me enteré que tu edificio se incendió así que te anoté como mi compañero de dormitorio, estoy muy emocionada de que podremos seguir juntos amor"**_

"_**primero que nada Quinn no me llames amor porque si alguien te escucha pensará que somos novios y no es verdad, segundo te agradezco que quieras ayudarme pero ya me anoté para ser el compañero de dormitorio de mi Kurtie"**_

"_**!espera! ¿Qué quieres decir con que no somos novios Puck? sabes perfectamente que los somos"**_

"_**Eso no es verdad Quinn, en estas vacaciones nosotros regresamos a lo que teníamos… ser amigos con derechos y sin involucrar sentimientos… disfrutamos los dos pero ya se acabó"**_

"_**Estas semanas que pasamos juntos fuimos más que solo amigos con derechos Puck, así que más te vale que al llegar Kurt rompas con él para que podamos decir que somos novios, porque si no lo haces diré que me violaste"**_

"_**No me digas lo que tengo que hacer y mucho menos me amenaces porque nadie te va a creer esa mentira Quinn"**_

"_**Tal vez muchos no me crean, pero si logro convencer a la única persona que me interesa que es Kurt, si me cree, no te querrá ver y estaré muy feliz de verlos separados, tú eres mío Puck así que ve grabándotelo en esa cabezota " **_ dijo Quinn poniendo su dedo en la cabeza de Noah.

Sam y Artie llegaron a la Universidad el sábado por la mañana, Rachel y Finn lo hicieron por la tarde, Tina lo haría hasta el mismo lunes, Jeff y Nick lo hicieron el domingo por la mañana, todos estaban felices de regresar a clases, unos más que otros pero al fin y al cabo todos felices.

Kurt y Blaine aún no llegaban, los que sabían que habían pasado las vacaciones juntos como Rachel, Finn, Nick y Jeff no les era raro que no hubieran llegado, ya que habían dejado muy en claro que aprovecharían hasta el último momento de vacaciones para pasarlos juntos en pareja.__

Puck se encontraba impaciente por ver al castaño y se preguntaba _¿porque no había regresado aún?,_ si no se habían visto por tres largas semanas suponía que su novio estaría igual de ansioso que él por verse, abrazarse y hacer el amor toda la noche, pero el domingo se estaba terminando y Kurt brillaba por su ausencia, a esas alturas ya no podrían pasar tiempo juntos porque no podrían desvelarse ya que el ojiazul no le agradaba desvelarse por aquello de su sueño de belleza, pero no importaba, se conformaba con verlo dormir.

Al que no había visto y al que no extrañaba para nada era a Blaine, pero de él no le interesaba saber sobre su llegada siempre y cuando lo hiciera más tarde que los demás y si no regresaba mucho mejor.

El castaño y el moreno llegaron a Dalton alrededor de las diez de la noche y lo hicieron tomados de la mano y en dirección al dormitorio de Kurt, era tarde pero ya habían cenado , estaban cansados y deseaban más que nada tomar un baño y dormir abrazados toda la noche hasta que tuvieran que despertar para ir a clases, por lo que se pusieron de acuerdo en que ambos dormirían en el dormitorio del castaño, así que el moreno todavía no estaba enterado del incendio en su edificio ni de que tendrían que acomodarse en el dormitorio de alguien más.

_¡No podía ser!_ al parecer Kurt tampoco llegaría ese día y Puck tendría que esperar hasta el día siguiente para verlo, caminaba de un lado a otro como león enjaulado en el dormitorio del ojiazul ya que ya estaba instalado en su dormitorio porque la necesidad de tenerlo a su lado para besarlo, abrazarlo y todo lo que se le ocurriese hacerle era inmensa.

Estaba furioso con Quinn por amenazarlo, él jamás le prometió la luna ni las estrellas, ella sabía a lo que se atenía con él y ahora resultaba que ella lo quería atrapar con una amenaza tan tonta como que la había violado, cuándo todos en la Universidad estaban enterados de su relación de folla amigos, estaba loca si creía que cedería a sus caprichos, en eso estaba pensando cuando de pronto la puerta se abrió dejando escuchar la maravillosa risa de su novio Kurt.

Nada más entrar el ojiazul Puck se abalanzó sobre él , cargándolo en el instante en que puso un pie en el dormitorio haciéndolo girar en el aire para luego bajarlo y besarlo apasionadamente ante el desconcierto de Kurt que no esperaba encontrar a nadie en su dormitorio y menos a su todavía novio Puck.

Blaine por su parte al ver como su novio era jalado y levantado en el aire para luego ser besado sin darle ninguna oportunidad a negarse no pudo contener su furia al ver que otro tocaba su mayor tesoro, así que al entrar tomó al castaño de la cintura para alejarlo de Puck y pegarlo a su pecho, rodeando con su brazo la cintura del castaño ante la mirada de enojo de Noah Puckerman porque no le agradaba la confianza y familiaridad con que tocaba Blaine a Kurt.

"_**tenía la esperanza de no volver a verte Anderson"**_

"_**Yo esperaba lo mismo Puck pero lamentablemente para ti estoy de regreso"**_

"_**Ya acompañaste a Kurt a su dormitorio y viste que llegó bien, puedes retirarte, buenas noches Blaine" **_ dijo Puck levantando su mano en señal de que saliera y quitando el brazo de la cintura de Kurt.

Blaine sonrió de lado porque estaba seguro que en cuanto soltara la bomba de que estaba pasando la noche ahí, Puck enfurecería pero no podría hacer nada ya que Kurt no dejaría que se fuera.

El castaño estaba muy incómodo con la presencia de Noah, tenía que hablar con él pero no se sentía preparado ni con ánimos para hacerlo en esos momentos, tampoco le agradaba que se hubiere tomado la iniciativa de entrar a su dormitorio sin invitación, ni que tratara a Blaine con tanta prepotencia, sabía que Noah no estaba enterado de que sus vacaciones los había pasado en compañía del moreno y que en ese tiempo la relación entre ambos cambió de amigos a novios y que el chico musculoso no se lo tomaría muy bien cuando le informara que quería terminar la relación porque estaba enamorado de alguien más , mejor dicho que siempre estuvo enamorado de Blaine.

"_**Noah no quiero discusiones podrías irte y mañana con gusto platicamos" **_pidió el castaño en un tono que decía que no estaba de humor para discutir.

"_**No quiero irme amor, quiero quedarme contigo, te extrañé muchísimo éstas tres semanas que no te vi ni escuché tu voz" **_ Noah se acercó al castaño para poder abrazarlo.

"_**Noah estoy cansado, por favor vete" **_replicó el ojiazul no queriendo ser abrazado

"_**Si estás tan cansado con mayor razón me quedo, puedo darte un masaje para que te relajes"**_

"_**Gracias pero no es necesario Noah"**_

"_**ya escuchaste a Kurt Puck será mejor que te vayas, estamos cansados y queremos dormir" **_ dijo Blaine para dar por terminada la conversación.

"_**ok amor me iré cuando lo haga Blaine" **_ Puck se negaba a irse y al ver la negativa de Kurt a ser abrazado tomó asiento en el pequeño sillón que se encontraba en la salita del dormitorio.

"_**Blaine se va a quedar" **_

"_**¿Por qué él se queda y yo tengo que irme? ¡Yo soy tu novio Kurt y tengo más derechos que él que es solo un amigo" **_ gritó furioso Noah poniéndose de pie

Blaine miró al ojiazul y al encontrarse sus miradas entendió sin palabras que el castaño le pedía que los dejara hablar a solas, no estaba muy feliz de dejarlos solos pero tenía que darles privacidad para hablar sobre todo si Kurt pensaba terminar en ese momento con Puck.

Puck se dio cuenta que Blaine caminó hacia la habitación de Kurt llevando con él las maletas del castaño las cuáles reconoció de inmediato pero también notó que había otra maleta que no conocía, pensó que compró ropa y le pidió a sus padres prestada esa otra maleta negra que no era del estilo de las del ojiazul.

"_**Ahora que Blaine nos ha dejado solos quiero besarte hasta el amanecer"**_

"_**Puck por favor no lo hagas"**_

"_**¿Por qué no, acaso no me extrañaste?! Porque yo te extrañé a morir"**_

"_**Si me hubieras extrañado como dices me hubieras hablado para saber si llegué a casa bien, para desearme feliz navidad o año nuevo o simplemente para decirme que querías escuchar mi voz, pero no lo hiciste, yo sí te llamé pero nunca respondiste ni regresaste ninguna de mis llamadas así que comprendí que no me querías ni me extrañabas como afirmabas por lo que en este tiempo estuve pensando que lo nuestro no funciona y es mejor que terminemos nuestra relación y sigamos siendo amigos" **_ dijo el castaño tranquilamente para evitar cualquier posible discusión.

"_**Kurt si no te llamé es porque se me perdió mi teléfono celular y eso me impidió llamarte"**_

"_**Podrías haberme llamado a mi casa no necesariamente al celular Puck"**_

"_**Es que no me sé de memoria tus números de teléfono amor, por eso no te llamé no porque no te extrañara"**_

"_**Comprendo que no te los sepas de memoria pero… ¿no los tienes anotados en una libreta o en algún lado para cualquier emergencia? Porque a diferencia de ti yo si me sé tú número de celular de memoria y si no me sé el de casa de tus padres es porque no me lo diste, te pregunté varias veces por el número y en todas y cada una de las veces cambiaste de tema.**_

Puck quería aclarar la confusión, no es que no quisiera dárselo, lo que había sucedido es que en todas esas ocasiones alguien más interrumpía evitando que pudiera dárselo y al parecer eso había ocasionado un mal entendido que tenía y quería aclarar de inmediato pero el castaño no se lo permitió.

"_**No es necesario que expliques nada Puck… **_ el castaño levantó la mano para evitar que Puck lo interrumpiera _**entiendo perfectamente que no estabas seguro de darme el número de la casa de tus padres porque no les has contado que tienes por novio a un chico, que no deseabas que al hablarte dijera que habla tu novio, tengo que confesar que al principio sentí tristeza y hasta coraje porque no me llevaras o al menos me invitaras a ir contigo pero ya no, comprendo que sientes algo por Quinn y tú manera de hacerle saber era llevándola contigo , me alegro de que la quieras y les deseo lo mejor a los dos"**_

"_**Yo amo a Blaine y él me ama así que nos daremos una oportunidad, estoy seguro que seremos muy felices porque nos conocemos muy bien , además somos excelentes amigos "**_

"_**Tienes que estar bromeando Kurt, yo no quiero terminar contigo, al contrario siento que te amo cada día más y estas tres semanas alejado de ti fueron una verdadera tortura así que no me pidas que terminemos porque no lo haré"**_

"_**Mejor lo aceptas porque no pienso cambiar de idea, es más Blaine ya es mi novio" **_ afirmó el castaño , aunque todavía no lo eran , ya que solo lo habían fingido pero dentro de ellos ya se sentían como si realmente fueran novios y si Puck lo creía muy pronto lo podrían hacer realidad.

Noah Puckerman jamás había sido violento con Kurt pero en esos precisos momentos estaba muy enojado que se acercó al castaño y lo tomó de ambos brazos fuertemente empujándolo a la pared y manteniendo ahí, devorando su boca sin importarle que el castaño ojiazul intentaba soltarse de su agarre así como voltear su cara para evitar el beso.

"_**Eres mi novio y lo seguirás siendo hasta que yo quiera Kurt, conmigo no vas a jugar, bastante razón tenía Dave Karofsky al decirme que Blaine haría que nosotros termináramos"**_

"_**Yo no terminé mi relación con Dave por culpa de Blaine, lo hice a causa de sus celos enfermizos"**_

"_**Anderson no te ama, el solo juega contigo y cuando se aburra te va a botar sin ningún remordimiento, él no es gay ni bi, tú solo eres un experimento y nada más"**_

"_**Blaine verdaderamente me ama a diferencia de ti que decías hacerlo pero a las primeras de cambio me cambiaste por alguien más."**_

Kurt estaba comenzando a enojarse y Puck no conocía al castaño enojado así que cuando el ojiazul empujó el pecho del chico musculoso con fuerza para alejarlo, el de la cresta se sorprendió de que tuviera tal fuerza pero no se desanimó por lo que se acercó queriendo empujarlo hacia abajo en el mueble para besarlo a la fuerza pero Kurt reacciono rápido, moviéndose rápidamente a un lado poniéndose de pie para luego empujar con su pie la espalda de Noah para hacerlo caer más rápido en el sillón.

"_**sí creías que yo era débil y sin fuerzas, estás muy equivocado AMORCITO" **_ Kurt dijo en tono sarcástico "_**Soy bastante fuerte y rápido"**_

Blaine al escuchar que hablaban en tono fuerte y luego algunos golpes salió de la habitación para corroborar que Kurt se encontrara bien o en todo caso ayudarlo si era necesario aunque conociendo al castaño como lo conocía sabía que podía defenderse perfectamente sin ayuda de nadie.

"_**¿Todo bien Kurt?"**_

"_**Excelente Blaine"**_

"_**Ok, si se te ofrece algo estoy en la habitación" **_ y Blaine desapareció de nuevo en la habitación dejando solos a Kurt y a Puck, no estaba preocupado porque vio como Kurt tenía a Puck, saber que el castaño era tan fuerte y pudiera someter a otro tan fácil hacía excitar al moreno.

"_**Blaine a diferencia de ti, sabe lo que quiero, lo que me preocupa, lo que me importa , lo que me hace reír o llorar sin que se lo diga, lo amo y no voy a dejar que nadie quiera separarme de él, no soy ninguna chica indefensa que necesite ayuda para librarse de un novio que no acepta que una relación ya terminó, así que no vuelvas a poner tus manos en mí y menos para agredirme o forzarme a nada Puck"**_

El ex chico malo no creía que su noviazgo con Kurt se fuera a pique todo por malos entendidos , jamás quiso hacerle creer que no lo amaba ni que se avergonzaba de él pero todo indicaba que así había sido, y el que llevara a Quinn a casa de sus padres terminó por arruinar todo, _¿Qué podría hacer para componerlo?_ No lo sabía , pero juró que intentaría recuperarlo porque Kurt era todo para él, en verdad lo amaba y sin él , sentía que podría morir de dolor, también sabía que si el castaño no hubiera roto en ese momento con él lo hubiera hecho al segundo de enterarse de que tuvo sexo con Quinn y que todos en su casa la creyeron su novia, al parecer el destino le estaba jugando una mala pasada por todas aquellas veces que utilizó a las chicas sin importarle sus sentimientos, _¿ así que así se sentía que rompieran tu corazón?,_ dolía y dolía mucho.

"_**aunque quiera irme no puedo, hubo un incendio en mi edificio y todos los que vivíamos en esos dormitorios fuimos movidos a otro dormitorio, yo fui asignado aquí"**_

"_**¿Un incendio , hubo algún herido?**_

"_**No, ninguno"**_

"_**¿Hasta cuándo podrán regresar a su edificio? **_ Preguntó Kurt queriendo que la respuesta de Noah fuera que lo harían en unos pocos días.

"_**Dentro de seis meses"**_

Kurt no podía creer que precisamente ahora que ya no eran novios tendría que vivir con su ex y con su novio en el mismo dormitorio, estaba seguro que eso sería todo un lío pero tendrían que superarlo y cuanto antes mejor.

Quinn estaba en su cama revisando que su menstruación tendría que llegar en cualquier día, sonrió al tener la esperanza de que no le bajara y así pudiera estar embarazada de un hijo de su amor, un hijo de Noah, así , poniendo su mano en su vientre se quedó dormida con una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

Si Noah Puckerman había tenido esperanzas en que podría recuperar el amor de Kurt toda esperanza se desvaneció cuando dos semanas después Quinn le decía que serían padres.

Los hijos llegan en el momento indicado y no cuando los padres lo hacen por un capricho y eso sería una lección que Quinn aprendería por las malas.

_**¡!Por fin Kurt y Puck terminaron su noviazgo! **_

_**Quinn si está embarazada ¿pero que le sucederá?**_

_**No he olvidado sus así que no se desesperen porque pronto seguiré publicándolos.**_

_**Saludos**_

_**Besos**_

_**Candy Criss (Agar)**_


	14. Chapter 14

_**GLEE NI SUS PERSONAJES ME PERTENECEN SOLO MI IMAGINACIÓN, ESTE ES UN UNIVERSO ALTERNO CHICO X CHICO Y MPREG.**_

_**Lupita: **_Gracias por considerar que mi fic es bueno y que te gusta la pareja Pukurt, no tengo pensado un número exacto de capítulos pero mis fics siempre son menos de 20 capítulos así que supongo que todavía faltan entr capítulos para el final.

_**DIVIDIDO ENTRE DOS AMORES**_

_**CAPITULO 14**_

Sin darse cuenta rápidamente pasó un mes, era comienzos de febrero, el mes del amor y la amistad por lo que el amor se sentía en el aire, para la gran mayoría era un mes de alegría y festejos, para otros cuantos la esperanza de encontrar a alguien con quien celebrar el catorce de febrero y para otros era como cualquier otro día.

Blaine y Kurt habían pasado un mes lleno de romance, el moreno en el segundo que confirmó que el castaño terminó su relación con Puck sin importarle que estuviera al otro lado de la puerta se le declaró a Kurt de la manera más romántica que pudo tomando en cuenta que no tenía muchas alternativas encerrado en la habitación del castaño, así que cuando éste entró contándole que era libre, el moreno se arrodilló en una pierna, luego tomó la mano derecha de Kurt entre las suyas y dijo:

"_**Kurt amor mío, estoy muy enamorado de ti, eres mi sol, mi luna , mi satélite, mi estrella fugaz, mi media naranja, la otra mitad de mi corazón, mi alma gemela, mi luz, sin ti estaría perdido , eres mi brújula por eso quiero pedirte algo muy especial… ¿me harías el honor de ser mi novio?"**_

"_**! Sí Blaine, acepto ser tu novio!" **_ Reía el castaño de felicidad por la ternura con que su novio se había declarado. Oficialmente ya eran novios.

Blaine se paró emocionado para poder besar a Kurt, ese beso era símbolo de que su unión era real, metió su mano izquierda a su chaqueta para sacar una pulsera de cuero que había comprado en Lima, al verla inmediatamente pensó que se vería muy hermosa en la muñeca de su chico, ya que el contraste de su piel blanca con el negro de la pulsera era perfecto, cuando se la puso le dijo a su novio que cada vez que la viera pensara en él y si por alguna razón se sintiera solo, que la tocara para que se acordara que nunca lo estaría, que él siempre estaría a su lado en cada paso del camino para apoyarlo, amarlo y cuidarlo, el castaño sonrió feliz y volvió a besar a su novio, asegurándole que tendría lo mismo con él.

Esa noche hicieron el amor suave y lentamente, disfrutando de cada toque que compartían, no se preocuparon por el ruido que hicieran , esa noche solo importaban ellos y nadie más, se amaron con mucho amor y ternura, al terminar se quedaron dormidos profundamente, sin enterarse de que Puck los había escuchado con lágrimas en los ojos por haber perdido a Kurt , esa noche el chico bronceado no durmió, por lo que muy temprano se alistó y se fue a la Universidad, no quería toparse ni con Kurt ni con Blaine porque ambos se darían cuenta que estuvo llorando y no quería la lástima de nadie, además de que verlos juntos y felices lo lastimaría demasiado.

_**K y B**_

Quinn irradiaba felicidad, sus planes habían resultado como ella quería, ahora estaba embarazada, tenía un mes de gestación , seguramente muy pronto se casaría, tendría un hermoso hijo o hija, terminaría sus estudios, Puck y ella trabajarían, se amarían, tendrían la casa y la familia de ensueño que tanto anhelaba , teniendo su cuento de hadas con su final feliz, ¿Qué más podría pedir?.

Kurt estaba feliz de haber terminado su relación con Noah antes de que saliera a la luz pública que Quinn estaba esperando un hijo de su ex novio, porque si se hubiera enterado cuando todavía estaban juntos hubiera sido un duro golpe para él, _¡claro!,_ de seguro ya todos sabían que mientras estaban juntos Noah lo engañaba con ella, pero era mejor que la noticia se supiera cuando ya no estaban juntos, al menos eso le daba un poco de consuelo de no verse como el novio cornudo, aunque muchos pensaban exactamente eso.

Quinn Fabrey caminaba por la Universidad sintiéndose una diosa, una ganadora, una triunfadora porque ingenuamente ella creía que Puck había roto con Kurt por su amenaza, ignoraba que el castaño fue quién terminó la relación por su propia voluntad, no dándole otra opción al chico musculoso.

El castaño estaba comenzado a fastidiarse del trato que Quinn le daba, mirándolo de arriba abajo, como si ella fuera mejor que él, ignorándolo, levantando la nariz como si oliera mal y en algunas otras ocasiones siendo grosera, el ojiazul era todo un caballero, por esa razón no le contestaba o la ponía en su lugar como se merecía, pero si lo seguía hartando ya vería la manera de ponerla en su sitio.

Blaine siempre estaba cerca de Kurt, tomando su mano, su cintura o llenándolo de pequeños besos en su cara, cualquiera que los viera creería que tenían años de novios y no un mes.

Quinn le contaba a todo el que pudiera o quisiera escucharla que estaba embarazada y que el flamante padre era su novio Noah Puckerman.

Durante la primer semana de febrero los días fueron muy fríos por lo que todos salían muy abrigados, esa mañana la rubia se le antojaba un chocolate caliente y al revisar su pequeña alacena se dio cuenta que no tenía leche, así que en vez de ir a comprar leche para prepararlo ella misma optó por ir a la cafetería que quedaba a dos cuadras a comprar un vaso grande del líquido obscuro.

Cuando iba a cruzar la calle su teléfono celular sonó, metiendo su mano en su bolso para poder sacar dicho aparato pero al no encontrarlo se distrajo para mirar el interior de su bolso sacando su celular, pero cruzando sin fijarse si venía algún carro , de tal manera que no vio que un auto rojo venía a alta velocidad impactando en la rubia ocasionando que saliera volada por los aires para caer fuertemente al piso , quedando inconsciente en el lugar, dándose a la fuga el conductor de ese automóvil.

El castaño ojiazul venía de la cafetería a la cual Quinn iría, cuando alcanzó a ver su figura quiso darse la vuelta e ir por otro camino porque esa mañana no estaba de humor para soportarla, pero al final decidió que él no tenía por qué esconderse ya que él no le hizo nada, en cambio ella intervino en su noviazgo para separarlo de Puck y justo en ese preciso momento pudo ver como la rubia cruzaba la calle sin fijarse si venía carro y por esa razón un carro la había golpeado fuertemente haciendo volar a la chica en el aire y escuchando el fuerte impacto al caer al concreto.

El castaño corrió a toda velocidad para llegar a ella lo antes posible, sacó su teléfono y llamó al 911 pidiendo una ambulancia para Quinn, la ambulancia llegó seis minutos después, en todo momento estuvo al lado de la chica, intentó llamar a Puck en varias ocasiones pero él no atendía las llamadas, supuso que al ver que era el castaño decidía no contestar mandándolo al buzón de voz, lo intentó en varias ocasiones más pero al ver que no contestaba se decidió llamar a Blaine para informarle de lo sucedido y pedirle de favor que avisara a Puck, le dijo que no sería algo fácil de hacer pero que no desistiera hasta decirle lo sucedido a Quinn, el moreno aceptó y luego le pidió la dirección del hospital en que se encontraban para más tarde reunirse con Kurt.

"_**Puck necesito hablar contigo" **_ Pidió Blaine

"_**Nosotros no tenemos nada que hablar Anderson, ya lograste quitarme a Kurt, ya no somos amigos así que no me interesa hablar contigo"**_

"_**Es muy importante lo que tengo que decirte… es sobre Quinn"**_

"_**Tampoco me interesa lo que quieras decirme de ella"**_

Puck se había ido sin darle ninguna oportunidad a Blaine para que le explicara que la rubia había sido atropellada y ahora se encontraba en cuidados intensivos en el hospital.

"_**Kurt amor, te traje de comer y algo de beber, ¿Cómo sigue Quinn?**_

"_**Los doctores dicen que está fuera de peligro, tiene un fuerte golpe en la cabeza, así como dos costillas rotas, tiene el brazo derecho roto pero todo eso sanara, sin embargo eso no es lo más horrible, sino el hecho de que perdió a su bebé" **_ dijo tristemente Kurt

"_**Debió de ser un duro golpe cuando se enteró ya que estaba emocionada de tener ese bebé" **_ replicó el moreno

"_**Ella todavía no lo sabe, sigue inconsciente, los doctores han dicho que tal vez despierte hasta mañana ya que por el momento sigue bajo los efectos de la anestesia, tuvieron que practicarle un legrado para asegurarse de sacar los restos del bebé pero afortunadamente ella estará en condiciones de más adelante volver a embarazarse." **_ El castaño no era amigo de la rubia pero podía perfectamente comprender lo horrible de la situación y que la chica estaría devastada al enterarse de la noticia porque aunque era evidente que no lo soportaba claramente se podía ver en su rostro lo emocionada que estaba por su embarazo, esperaba que cuando Puck lo supiera fuera fuerte para que entre ambos pudieran salir adelante.

" _**¿pudiste localizar a Puck? ¿Cuándo vendrá?" **_

"_**No vendrá Kurt, intenté hablar con él pero no me dejó así que todavía no sabe que Quinn está en el hospital"**_

"_**Está bien amor , al menos lo intentaste, mañana hablaré con él"**_

Esa noche Blaine y Kurt lo pasaron en el hospital , no querían que cuando despertara se encontrara sola, al día siguiente Quinn despertó muy temprano, al despertar y no reconocer el lugar se asustó, giró la cabeza para ver si había alguien más ahí y reconoció a los chicos pero sobre todo a Kurt , frunció el ceño al darse cuenta que se encontraba en un hospital y por ver a su ex rival dormido en una silla junto a su novio el simpático de Blaine, quiso sentarse pero al instante gimió de dolor, despertando a los chicos que en cuestión de segundos quiénes estuvieron a su lado preguntando si le dolía algo.

"_**¿Te duele algo? ¿Quieres que llamemos al doctor? ¿Te acomodo la almohada?" **_

"_**gracias pero estoy bien, ¿Qué hago en un hospital?"**_

La mirada azul cielo como la mirada avellana se vieron, tenían miedo de decirle a Quinn la razón de porque estaba en el hospital pero era imposible que no se lo contaron así que Kurt se armó de valor y le contó.

El castaño le relató verla cruzando la calle sin fijarse si venía carro, luego como ella fue impactada por un auto lo que ocasionó que ella perdiera el conocimiento en el momento en que cayó el piso, le contó que había perdido a su hijo, la chica no podía creerlo, lloraba inconsolablemente, gritando que era mentira, que lo inventaba por coraje y envidia de que Puck la haya elegido a ella en vez de a él, el moreno intentó calmarla pero era imposible, ella quiso bajarse de la cama y temiendo que se hiciera daño, una enfermera tuvo que poner un tranquilizante en su suero lo que ayudó a que la rubia se quedara dormida al instante.

Blaine se quedó con Quinn mientras que Kurt iba a su dormitorio a bañarse y cambiarse pero sobre todo para localizar a Puck a quién encontró dormido en el pequeño sillón del dormitorio.

"_**Puck despierta tenemos que hablar de Quinn"**_

"_**Kuuurrtt amor te amo, tuve una pesadilla en la que no eras mi novio" **_ decía un borracho Noah

Kurt no podía creer que Noah estuviera borracho pero en vez de enojarse le tuvo paciencia, le preparó un café muy cargado, luego de un rato Puck estuvo sobrio y pudo contarle todo, el chico al instante se bañó y cambió para verse presentable no quería que Quinn lo viera en mal estado sobre todo ahora que ella necesitaba su apoyo.

Antes de irse rumbo al hospital el castaño le dijo a Puck que si se sentía triste era bueno que llorara, que sacara su pena, ya que estando con la rubia no podría, el chico le hizo caso a su ex novio y al instante comenzó a derramar sus lágrimas contándole a Kurt que aunque a Quinn no la amara a su hijo si lo amaba y que su perdida le dolía en el alma, le contó que durante ese mes dejó su trabajo en la cafetería para entrar a un club clandestino de pelea donde peleaba una vez a la semana y que había ganado mucho dinero , ese dinero lo tenía destinado para comprar todo lo que su hijo o hija necesitara y saber que eso nunca sucedería le rompía el corazón en mil pedazos, el castaño ante el evidente dolor de Puck se acercó para abrazarlo pudiendo consolarlo unos momentos.

"_**De momento todo es muy triste pero más adelante podrán tener más hijos Puck y todos serán muy hermosos"**_

Puck asintió con la cabeza, se limpió las lágrimas y luego se acercó a Kurt para darle un tierno beso en los labios ante la sorpresa del ojiazul.

"_**No me malinterpretes Kurt, sé que no me amas pero ese beso fue una forma de agradecerte que me apoyes a mí y a Quinn sobre todo porque ella no se ha portado muy bien contigo"**_

"_**Está bien pero por favor no lo vuelvas hacer"**_

"**Está bien"**

_**K Y B **_

Desde el regreso a la Universidad en enero Dave Karofsky estuvo al pendiente de todos los movimientos de Kurt y su novio, después de varios meses de su ruptura con Kurt su resentimiento hacia ellos había crecido a pasos agigantados, planeaba vengarse de ambos y su venganza sería perfecta.

Sebastián Smythe estaba muy contento en la Universidad, tenía muchos amigos y era todo un galán con chicos y chicas, aunque a ellas ya les había advertido que no jugaba para su bando.

Blaine fue el primero en sorprenderse al darse cuenta que Sebastián Smythe era un nuevo alumno en la Universidad y más cuando supo que su dormitorio se encontraba al lado del suyo y el de Kurt , al principio la relación era algo tensa pero conforme transcurrió ese mes pudo darse cuenta que no era tan malo como creía y que el castaño tenía razón al decir que Seb era un buen amigo y nada más.

Quinn fue dada de alta una semana después, Puck al ver el mal estado de la chica decidió que tenía que cuidarla para que se repusiera lo antes posible, podría no estar enamorado de ella pero definitivamente la quería, era su amiga y hasta antes del accidente iba a ser la madre de su hijo o hija.

Puck les comunico a Kurt y a Blaine su decisión y ellos le dijeron que contara con ellos en lo que necesitaran, el chico se los agradeció porque tal vez él en su lugar no hubiera actuado de la misma manera.

La rubia supo reconocer que actuó mal, que muchas de sus decisiones estaban equivocadas, que su mal comportamiento lastimó a varias personas , entre ellas a Puck y a Kurt, le dolía darse cuenta que Noah Puckerman no la amaba y si estaba dispuesto a quedarse con ella era por el bebé, al castaño lo trato mal pero él en vez de tratarla mal o dejarla tirada en el piso el día del accidente, actuó como solo un buen amigo puede hacerlo, pidió ayuda y estuvo con ella en todo momento, si Kurt no hubiera estado presente no tenía idea de cuánto tiempo hubiera permanecido ahí tirada en el piso o si tal vez hubiera podido morir.

Quinn aceptó de muy buen agrado el que Noah Puckerman fuera su compañero de dormitorio así también le dijo que era libre, que no se sintiera comprometido con ella, ahora sin el bebé ya no tenía ninguna obligación, la respuesta del chico la sorprendió:

"_**Nunca te voy a dejar sola Quinn eres mi amiga y te quiero, desgraciadamente perdimos a nuestro hijo pero quiero hacer bien las cosas, sabes que todavía estoy enamorado de Kurt pero ya no tengo ninguna esperanza de recuperarlo pero sé que si nos damos una oportunidad podría llegar a amarte, ¿ Qué me dices, lo intentamos?"**_

Quinn derramó lágrimas pero en esta ocasión no eran de tristeza sino de felicidad.

"**sí, Puck, qu**_**iero que lo intentemos."**_

Puck se inclinó y besó castamente a la rubia, ambos recuperándose de su pérdida pero teniendo la esperanza de una nueva ilusión.

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXx**_

**¿**_**Se imaginaban que Quinn perdería a su bebé?**_

_**¿Imaginaban que Kurt la ayudaría?**_

_**Lety bl : **_ ya llevo la mitad de tú , en cuanto lo termine lo publicaré, no se desesperen los que aún no publico sus one-shot , solo tengan un poco de paciencia.

_**Saludos**_

_**Candy Criss (Agar)**_


End file.
